Troublesome High
by wikipedias
Summary: Cancelled. AU. After what the faux emo did, Sakura vowed never to think of him again. But with him trying to ruin her lovelife and this blonde idiot, it ain't gonna be easy — NarutoSakura
1. Rolling, Circus Freaks and Hawties

Gashi, potential reviewers! I'm Lexanna Fable, I hate the rain without my umbrella and this is my first chance at a _chaptered _FanFiction. BTW - this is a rewrite of the original pilot chapter. I hated the last one. Too amateur. Even though I still am. Ah well.

**Disclaimer: I hate writing this up. Do I _have _to be reminded that I don't - and most likely, will never - own Naruto and its related franchise and anything else that has a copyright.**

Over

* * *

Sakura hated school. She hated waking up early. She hated sleeping early. She hated the homework. She hated the teachers. But most of all, she hated seeing, or remembering, _his_ face all the time.

So, why was she getting up for school was a mystery to her.

"Sakura! Time to wake up! It's Wednesday! First day of school!" Her mother called while shaking her awake, taking care to overdo the shaking.

Sakura groaned, not wanting to wake up from her dream about world domination over boys. It was going very well, actually. All she had to do was bomb one certain guy's boat and then reach over to the…

Her mother, having gotten fed up from fruitless yelling and shoogling, pulled the blanket, causing Sakura to roll onto the floor. "School. Now. Get dressed."

"Troublesome", Sakura plagiarized her best friend's word. She got up from the messy floor, accidentally-on-purpose bumped into her mother and walked into the hallway, heading straight to the room where she spent the most time in. The bathroom.

"Honey, remember to wake up Gaara and Chouji! Today's Gaara's first day of elementary school!" Her mother called as she hurried downstairs, fixing her blonde hair in a chignon.

Sakura rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know. Her mother had been screeching about it for the past summer holiday and two years.

Turning right, she knocked, or banged, on her brothers' room with a surprising amount of force for a fifteen-year old. "Oi! Wake up! School!"

Sounds of angry grumbling could be heard, along with the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. "You could have just shooked us!" shouted six-year old Gaara from inside. He had a surprising amount of anger in him.

"Okay", said Sakura, an evil smile spreading across her face. She was going to have fun with this…

"What?! No! " shouted, the wiser, nine-year old Chouji, from inside. "_Gaara_!Now we'll puke in the morning!" Being the older one, he had experience with Sakura and her time-to-wake-up tricks.

Obviously ignoring their whines, Sakura walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, consequently shaking the house. The only good thing was that her mother didn't object. Tsunade Haruno was the one who taught Sakura on how to be _Sakura. _

Sakura took off her striped oversize T-shirt and her boxers and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, making it extra hot, she began her every day ritual of getting dressed.

**--**

**Half an Hour later**

**--**

Sakura walked downstairs, her hair let open, sporting an eyesore of an outfit. A pink tank and black mini was good for a circus-freak look but for Sakura? She looked like a freak without any cool 'circus' in it. Her 'uncle' obviously agreed with this and said:

"Honey, I thought we decided that you would wear other colours to school" he mumbled, looking up from his 'book'. It was a 'Book' according to him, a 'piece of wastrel, wanton rubbish' according to his Tsunade and Sakura. Gaara and Chouji were too young to care on what a 'book' even was.

"No, _we _didn't. You and Mom did, remember, Jiraiya?" Opening the fridge, Sakura reached for the carton of orange juice and guzzled it straight from the bottle, looking exactly like the freak she was.

Jiraiya shook his head affectionately and went back to his 'book'. Tsunade had always chastised him for being too fond and loose with her but who was he to care? He didn't care when she ranted about his cholesterol level, he didn't care about his guardian skills.

"Ah, how troublesome," spoke a familiar voice near the living room connected to the hallway. The voice was obviously Shikamaru Nara's, Sakura's best friend for 14 years.

They became best friends at age one, because of their parents being close friends and their grandparents being best friends. It was tradition for the Naras' and the Harunos' to be, and act, like one big happy family.

"Oh shut up. Not like you to dress in other than blue-green anyway," Sakura spoke affectionately. "Hang out with Lee much?"

Shikamaru ignored the sting and continued, "Anyway, it's 7:30; we'd better get the bus." He turned to open the door and stepped out onto the gravel path.

Sakura started. She forgot the time it took for her to go to school. They lived way too far.

"Coming, Shika! 'Kay, bye Mom!" Sakura shouted towards the downstairs bathroom. "Bye, Uncle Jiraiya and twerps!" she called, looking up at the second floor.

She pushed past Shikamaru and laughed, running to the bus stop. Her brothers' yells, on why they shouldn't take a bath could be heard even from two blocks away. Her family was famous for their inconsistent yelling.

Slowing to a slow jog, Sakura questioned, "So…whaddaya expect from Datte Bayo High?"

Shikamaru quoted the Student Handbook, a vile piece of rag, which they had received earlier, end of last term, "An excellent education for serious students who are willing to slave away at Hell." He nodded and put his hands on his waist, grinning slightly.

She laughed again.

"So, what about you?"

Sakura blushed, "Uh…boys?" she ventured weakly.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru said warningly then launched into a speech about how school was for learning and becoming a better _you_ than for flirting and making out with potential convicts.

This speech didn't have the effect he had in mind since he saw Sakura spacing out and examining her cuticles.

Shikamaru stopped mid-speech and he shook his head ruefully. She was never going to learn…

Sakura had suddenly leaned on the bus stop post. The post was old and sort of dirty so Shikamaru had no idea why anyone would want to do that.

He looked round then groaned. There were two teenagers coming. One had messy brown hair and the other spiky black. They were both quite tall. Or, in Sakura's peculiar way of thinking, _hawt. _With a 'aw' to it.

"Hey, you guys heading to DB High?" called Hot Guy #1, a wolfish grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, definitely. You?" Sakura spoke before Shikamaru, stepping on his toes in warning. ("Ouch!")

"Course', it's the first day, yeah? What class you guys in, eh?" Hot Guy #2

Shikamaru spoke quickly before Sakura could butt in. "Isn't that a question you ask, _after, _you know someone's name or even after you greet anyone? I'm Shikamaru Nara, by the way."

Hot Guy #2 grinned and nodded. "Good call. I'm Shino Aburame, and the idiot next to me is Kiba Inuzuka." The 'idiot' grinned again, revealing a fang.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm better than Shikamaru," she was determined not to be left out.

Soon after conversing for a bit, they all decided to take the bus together, being similar and liking each others companies, and all.

Waiting, they spotted more people coming their way.

Sakura turned her attention back to Shino and Kiba. Why should she care on who the heck the people coming were? She was talking to hawt guys!

Bottom of Form


	2. More Falling, Admirer & a New Student?

Yeah, another remake of my Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer: I own _nada..._except a truck load of homework...**

* * *

Sakura glanced at the people behind her but they were too far away for her to make out who they actually were and looked like. She shrugged. Why should she care, anyway?

While waiting, Sakura learned some interesting about her new 'friends'. Kiba loved dogs and that Shino loved bugs. Either which, they were weird but _hot. _Not her type, per se, but still _hot._ Sakura sighed and fiddled with a stray lock of hair. No boy would notice her now. Not after what had happened…

Unfortunately, Shikamaru knew exactly what Sakura was thinking and chose that moment to poke her in the ribs, discreetly, and breathe, "Sasuke" into the shell of her ear. Sakura shuddered, not because of what he did, but of what he said. She did NOT want to be reminded of that loser ever again.

"Hey Shino, what's up with liking bugs? Anything special?" Shikamaru asked abruptly. Kiba and Shino blinked but Sakura knew Shikamaru was trying to change the subject away from 'Sasuke'.

"Eh? Oh, I loved em' since I was a maggot. They're perfect, ne? Each antenna, each leg, each wing, simply perfect. And something about the way they act made me realize how different they were to humans. And anything different makes me happy. Oh and have I told you about ladybugs? See, they're not-" Shino continued speaking but Sakura had tuned him out. He was SO annoying sometimes!

_He's mental. I wonder how he can stand their antenna thingies. And their disgusting-ness. And how ABOULOUTELY icky they are!_

--

Two or so minutes later

--

Making a screeching noise, the Blue Bus, arrived. Sakura and Shikamaru had named it the _Blue Bus _when they were eight, because of the bus being…blue. At the time, they thought it was very original.

Opening its doors, sounds of yelling could be heard. Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino exchanged a look but Kiba just clapped his hands joyfully. Akamaru would've loved to see this.

The driver, Tobi Something-or-the-other, honked the horn impatiently and shouted, "Get in already!"

Kiba sighed, pushed Shino out of his way, and made his way onto the bus. Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino followed suit.

Before even walking a few steps to an empty seat, Sakura was blocked by a certain bowl-cut haired, green sweater-vest wearing, nerd. Or, Rock Lee. The guy who had a not-so-secret crush on her since Pre-K.

Sakura didn't hate Lee, instead she pitied him. She knew that Lee's father was Gai, the local karate/ judo/ Tae Kwon Do. Gai was the 'role model' for many of the nerds in her class. Anyone who could look that weird but still be so strong was amazing to them. But, Sakura thought, they were both weird. Especially their 'Nice Guy Poses.'

"Hello youthful friends! Let Sakura sit with me and enjoy the youthful oxygen kiss our youthful faces!" Lee suddenly shouted after staring at Sakura for a few minutes.. "Youth is such a beautiful time in our lives! We must no waste!" Lee did his 'Nice Guy' pose while the rest of the bus, excluding Sakura, laughed insanely. Even, the mostly silent, Shino.

Kiba tugged Shino's arm and pulled him onto a seat in the back while Shikamaru and Sakura were left standing, trying to push past Lee..

"Lee, as much as I would like to, Shika asked me first." Sakura tried an extremely fake apologetic smile. Apparently, Lee believed it; he shrugged and returned to his seat to continue his mathematics equations.

The doors swung shut and Sakura and Shikamaru were left standing, their eyes scanning for an empty seat.

--

Five or so minutes later

--

The bus's door swung open again to let in two blonde, purple-clad teenagers. They were quite pretty and their clothes were chosen to accentuate that. Both were wearing denim miniskirts and purple tank tops. They could've been mistaken for sisters if it wasn't for their tops saying, _Not my sister---- ._

"Eurgh! No seats!" The girl with the long hair shouted. "No what?!"

Sakura gasped, realizing the voice. She hadn't it heard it in a year but you can't forget Ino Yamanaka's voice. Shikamaru, in front of her, stiffened and hastened to get into the next seat available. Which was next to Lee. Shikamaru immediately took out a newspaper from his bag and spread it across his face, feigning sleep.

Sakura wasn't so lucky.

Ino gave an almighty push from behind and Sakura fell onto the bus floor. Ino gasped then quickly turned it into a smirk, realizing she pushed Sakura down. "Move it, geek. I need my seat." She stepped onto Sakura's hand purposely and walked to 'her' seat.

The other shorter-haired blonde followed tentatively. She whispered something apologetic to Sakura but Sakura barely heard. She was too busy getting up, trying to block the tears.

Lee tried to help Sakura but him and his 'youthful' encouragement was drowned out by the Number One Bully 'O''O' had no name, or chose not to tell anyone, and just beat up for the fun of it. He was giant-sized and rumor was that he was over thirty.

'O' shouted at Lee something incoherent and glared at him. Lee shut up and went back to his equations, pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

Ino, who was still smirking, shouted, "Oi! Temari, next to me!" She patted the seat she found.

Shikamaru, who really had fallen asleep, jerked awake along with Kiba and Shino at the sound of Ino's noise, and had finally spotted Sakura. He noticed her tears and thought: _Damn. Not again. _

He leapt up and made his way to Sakura. She had found a seat behind the driver and was drying her eyes.

"Hey" He fell in the seat next to her, because at that moment the driver decided he would go really fast and scare the living daylights outta these young hooligans.

"H-hey, Shika" she replied eventually, staring out of the grimy windows. The Blue Bus didn't look like it'd stop soon, so Sakura and Shikamaru were forced to keep their stomachs in check.

Finally, the Blue Bus screeched into the next stop, which was the last for the morning before school. Two girls and a boy stepped in, surveying their surroundings.

"This sucks." The girl with the panda buns announced. The other girl who had quite short black hair just wanted to sit down on a seat and get school over with. The boy said nothing and went to an empty window seat in the back. He liked being alone. Too bad, the 'bun-haired' girl decided that wasn't right. She sat next to him and called the girl over to her.

Soon, everyone's attention was back to themselves again and the usual chatter resumed.

Ino had decided it was no fun sitting there and not insulting anyone so she decided to pick on Sakura again. She tried to get up from her seat to get nearer but the Bus was speeding again, so she flopped down again on her seat. Sighing, Ino went back to her usual primping and hair brushing. She could insult Sakura later..

Sakura inwardly cheered that Ino didn't get up and mock her. Remembering that her Inner Sakura was currently sleeping made it better. _Thank God, I don't need a perverted, swearing, inner-me making it worse. Messes up every damn thing. _

She turned to talk to Shikamaru but he was sleeping again. Smirking a little, she took out her black marker from her bag and drew the classic _'Glasses with Mustache and Whiskers'_ on his face. It was fun to take her anger out on something, she decided.

**--**

**Homeroom 204**

**--**

Sakura sighed. _Why do we always have Mr.Kakashi as a homeroom teacher?! So not fait! He's always late! And he loves those perverted books of his…Eurgh; Thank God he doesn't know Uncle Jiraiya._

Her seat was located on the far left of room 204, right next to the windows. Shikamaru, unfortunately, didn't share this class with her but Kiba and Shino did. Kiba was sitting nearby flirting with a shy girl that looked as if she wanted to run away, while Shino was sitting in front of her staring at ladybugs.

Sakura tapped her fingers on the desk, getting bored. She decided to survey the classroom.

Temari, the other blonde, was sitting nearest to the door. Ino was getting punished for talking back to teachers, so she was saving her a seat.

Rock Lee was sitting alone, in the middle of class, trying to make a conversation with Sakura without shouting. He deemed it 'un-youthful' to shout in class; run in the hallways; chew gum; swear; or even to talk back to a teacher.

Sakura ignored him, as usual.

The door was suddenly banged open by none other that Mr.Kakashi and the principal, Mr.Kabuto. Behind them was someone but Sakura had no idea who he or she was.

"Class, sorry I'm late but I have a good excuse!" Mr.Kakashi started to explain.

The class groaned, awaiting his latest.

"CLASS! LISTEN TO HIM!" shouted the young principal.

The class shut up.

"Right…as I was saying… my excuse! Today we have a new student joining you. Mr. Uzumaki, please come in and greet the class."

The students swiveled their heads to face the door, awaiting him.

A tall blonde haired, blue-eyed figure entered, smiling sheepishly at all this attention. "Uh…hi…I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He waved. "And I'm from Hong Kong, I'm sixteen and…I guess that's it." He looked at Mr. Kakashi and waited to get his assigned seat.

Mr. Kakashi wasn't even listening and was reading one of his perverted books.

Mr. Kabuto smacked his head with a duster and shouted, "Hatake! I told you, DON'T READ MY BOOKS IN CLASS!"

The class, excluding Naruto who had no idea what was wrong with this, gasped. "Your books?!" shouted Temari, her mouth agape.

"Uh…what I mean to say…erm…Kakashi! Assign Uzumaki a seat!" With that he left, blushing profusely.

Kakashi sighed and said in a bored voice, "Fine. Naruto, over their, with the pink-haired girl, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, move over and let him get the window seat."

Sakura glared and moved grudgingly, taking care to squish Naruto's foot with her chair as he made his way over.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped.

Sakura giggled and waited for the bell to ring, signaling Math class.

* * *

Mission Completed! -salutes-

**Read, Rave Review!**


	3. Math, Bugs and a whole lot of Glaring

Here you go, Chapter 3 with a muffin on the side! And according to _Cole125, _it's blueberry. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did...well, let's just say Sasuke wouldn't be so angry all the time. -Evil Grin-**

Oh and thank you MUNCHIES to all the reviwers! I wanna reply to you all but I already did so I'll do it in the next chappie!

But, thank you _GreenBeret_ for revieweing twice! BTW, he's not Chinese. He just lived there. And, no, he's not a knucklehead. He never was.

* * *

"I hate Math." Sakura spoke to no one in particular. She refused to speak to Uzumaki. Sakura also refused to call him by his first name. 

"I hate it too" echoed Naruto.

"Like I care." Sakura muttered.

"I heard that!"

"So?!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Who asked you to answer back anyway?!"

"LIKE I CARE!"

Their argument had risen to shouting.

"Sakura! Naruto! Stop yelling!" Mr. Kakashi shouted, looking up from his 'book'.

They both glared at each other before turning to face the blackboard.

Ino sniggered and whispered loudly to Temari, "He's next." Temari gasped then quickly turned it into a smirk. She didn't want to get on Ino's bad side.

Luckily, Sakura didn't hear it. Naruto did however and he turned to frown at Ino. _What did the heck she say?_ He thought.

"Okay class, get your books out and turn to page 5. We'll be learning liner equations in…"

The class quickly zoned out.

Sakura stared at the back of Shino's head. There were bugs crawling in it. Naruto saw them too and his eyes twitched.

"Uh…excuse me…" He tapped Shino's shoulder. "Why do you have bugs crawling around her head?" Before Shino could answer, the shy, short-haired girl who sat nearby screamed, "BUGS?!" She got up and ran out of the classroom. Mr. Kakashi started and began to follow her, yelling useless 'comforting' speeches he watched on TV. Something about 'Peace' and 'How humans were equal.'

Kiba snorted trying to contain his laughter. The rest of the class snapped out of their reverie and watched the whole scene with eagerness.

Shino scratched his head, causing the bugs to fall on Sakura's desk who in turn screamed and pushed them to Naruto who threw them out of the window which made Shino mad and caused him to jump out of the window to go and rescue them. (_A/N: Long sentence, ne?)_

Mr.Kakashi sighed, turned back and spoke in a monotone, "Sakura, Shino, Naruto, Hinata. Detention,"

Sakura and Naruto stood up. "What for?!" shouted Sakura. "I didn't even do anything!" yelled Naruto. Shino was still in the playground catching the bugs and Hinata was standing outside in the hall, vainly trying not to cry.

"For causing disruption! Especially, you Shino!" shouted Mr.Kakashi.

Sakura sighed and fell into her chair, Naruto followed suit only to recieve a glare from Sakura. Shino climbed back inside through the window. They were on the ground floor so it was easy for him to hoist his leg up on to the windowsill.

Hinata stayed outside.

"Naruto, go bring Hinata inside." Mr. Kakashi ordered.

Naruto got up, purposely pushed Sakura's head with his elbow and walked outside. Sakura's mingled threats and swearing could still be heard. He grinned.

Hinata was leaning on the wall outside waiting for the bugs to go away. Spotting Naruto, she blushed and leaned farther down the wall.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing. He had no idea girls were this weird at this school.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Hinata spoke first. "I-I-is it safe?"

Naruto nodded and Hinata sighed.

"You'd better go in." he said.

"O-o-okay." She stuttered.

Naruto looked at her questioningly. "Are you okay? You keep stuttering."

She blushed so much at this sentence that her face started to resemble Sakura's hair. She shooked her head frantically and stuttered, "I-I'm f-fine."

Naruto smiled a little which caused Hinata to resemble a beetroot. He walked inside and told Mr.Kakashi that she was coming.

Hinata grinned inwardly to herself. _He smiled at me. AT ME! If only TenTen had seen it. He SMILED at me!!!_ She couldn't the girly giggle escaping her lips. She walked back inside and apologized to Mr. Kakashi.

The rest of the class went back to sleep while Mr. Kakashi droned on and on about linear equations.

An hour later, the bell rang for recess.

Immediately the class started shouting and pushing each other to get to the door first.

"Lemme out!"

"Math sucks!"

"FOOD!"

"Need. The. Toilet"

_Well they're pleased about Math being over_, Mr. Kakashi thought to himself, _Wonder whether Kabuto can borrow me more of his books._

Sakura left the class the last hoping to avoid Ino. Seeing that her platinum blonde head was one of the first to leave the class, Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was find Shikamaru and whine about Uzumaki to him.

Naruto was one of the first to leave the classroom in his haste to buy ramen. He was the one who shouted, "FOOD!", and pushed everyone out of his way.

Sakura walked to classroom 210 ignoring everyone around her. Lee had tried to talk to her but he was engulfed by the throng in the hallway. _Maybe he'll get stomped on. _She thought wickedly, _or get punched in the face, or even die!_ Sakura Haruno was a very violent girl.

Classroom 210 wasn't dismissed yet so Sakura leaned outside on the heavily decorated wall. She didn't seem to mind crushing the delicate paper.

After two or three minutes, the door finally opened to another throng of impatient students waiting to get out. Shikamaru, as usual, was the last to escape.

Saukra inwardly cheered. Shikamaru had apparantly forgotten about the drawings she did on him in the bus.

"Why were you kept in?" Sakura asked, taking their usual route to the back of the school and trying to change the subject.

"Because Mr. Kabuto thought it would be fun to teach us college-level science. It wasn't until Kankuro shouted "We're in Grade 10" he remembered we had no idea what micro biology even is."

"Laugh out loud" Sakura spoke her catchphrase. Shikamaru and she had chatted a lot during the summer and she had gotten used to chat-speak. Shikamaru hated it and never used contractions while chatting.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Troublesome".

They were nearing the back doors before the bell rand and it was time to return to class. Sakura sighed as she and Shikamaru ran back to their respective classrooms.

She turned left while he turned right, racing to get their before the second bell.

It wasn't until she reached 204 that she remembered she didn't tell Shikamaru about Uzumaki, the blonde idiot.

"Ah, Ms. Haruno. How nice of you to join us. Care to take a seat?" spoke the deadly voice of her English teacher, Mr.Deidara.

"Umm…sorry." Sakura made her way back to her seat, taking care to glare menacingly at Uzumaki.

"Now that Ms. Haruno has been nice enough to join us today, turn your book to page 7. We'll begin oxymora."

The whole class burst out laughing.

"Class!" shouted Mr. Deidara. "That's not funny! Oxymora is plural for oxymoron!"

This just made the class go wild.

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Sir, an oxymoron is a phrase or a compound word that contains a pair of words that have opposite meanings in taken separately."

Sakura, and the whole class, was struck dumb.

"Mr. Uzumaki, how did you know that?" asked a very surprised Mr. Deidara.

Naruto put his arms behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "It said so in the book."

The class, including Mr.Deidara, sweat dropped.

After an hour of English, they had a half hour of Computer. Nothing interesting happened in either of them.

_**LUNCH: CAFETERIA**_

Sakura, Kiba and Shino decided that they would have lunch together. Kiba had also invited Hinata who invited TenTen who invited Neji.

So after the whole group had settled into 'their' table, their usual chatter began. Who was new? Who was mean? What class they had? Stuff like that.

Sakura looked at her lunch, eyes twitching. "My lunch's bubbling." She had gotten the spaghetti but it looked like puke.

The boys, excluding Neji, sniggered while the girls, Hinata and TenTen, hit them all on the head.

"Oh well. You can share mine. I brought sushi!" TenTen said cheerfully.

"Thanks" said Sakura gratefully. So this was what it was like to have friends who were girls. None of the girls had really liked Sakura when she was younger.

The chatter resumed again.

Two or three tables away, Ino and Temari were cooking up one of their schemes to get Sakura punished again. Well, Ino was and Temari was agreeing with whatever she had said. "Right, we're gonna pick this pickle jar up and…"

* * *

Okay, Chapter Three, mission completed. -salutes- 

Whaddaya wanna see in Troublesome High anyway?

All you have to do is press the review button! And type a lotta stuff about how awesome I am.

Just kidding.


	4. Pickles, Glue and Make Up

Alright, here's Chapter Four! Now don't finish it all in one bite, I won't have you ruining your appetite. You still have dinner to finish!

**Disclaimer: Despite arguments and protests, I do _not_ own the Naruto franchise, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, has anyone seen my lipstick?" Ino said in a sweet voice.

Sakura took this as a warning sign. Whenever Ino was nearby and she was speaking normally, someone would get hurt.

Getting up, saying a quick _good-bye_ to her friends and using her lunch tray as a shield, Sakura walked past her, hoping she was unnoticed.

"Sakura, have _you_ seen it? I've seemed to misplace it. Oh golly, where is it?" Ino spoke in an even sweeter voice, walking even closer to her.

"I-Ino, you know perfectly well that I have no idea" said Sakura, backing up to the cafeteria door.

"NOW!" Ino yelled.

The bucket of pickles that was swaying on the door frame precariously suddenly moved and fell on top of Sakura's head.

**KAH-SPLAT!!**

Her entire outfit was drenched with dill pickle sauce and slices of pickles. Her hair was stained green, her clothes were sticking to her in obvious places and worst of all, her _shoes_ were ruined! Tears quickly formed. "Wha-?" She tried to move but realized she had also stepped in super glue. Her Doc Martens were stuck to the floor. _Oh. My. God. _

Shikamaru stood up and shouted, "You pig! How could you DO that to Sakura?!" He wasn't one who got angry easily but when he was, it was best to avoid him,

Ino just gave him a _who me?_-look. "I didn't _do_ anything, lazy pineapple. She just happened to be there at the wrong time. Maybe it was meant for someone else."

Temari, who was sitting nearby, cringed. Sakura didn't know if it was for her, Ino, Shikamaru or all of them.

The boys at Sakura's table, including Neji and Shino, listened to Ino and then got up to go and beat the crap out of her or at least _yell_ but were quickly surrounded by Ino's boyfriend's 'gang'.

Kankuro, the leader, grinned. He loved being intimidating. Especially on Ino's orders. He would go to the moon and back if she wanted him too.

"Is there a problem, pupils?" spoke a deadly voice. Using the back door to enter, Mr. Deidara glanced at Sakura and Ino and looked over to Shikamaru, his star pupil. "Mr. Nara, is anything wrong? Why is Ms. Haruno all green and…icky…and why are you all surrounded?"

Kankuro's posse moved back to their table.

Before Shikamaru could answer, Sakura said, "Nothing happened, sir. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." She kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to cry in front of the entire student body.

"Why, Ms. Haruno, don't you look a mess? Care to explain to _why _your hair smells like my lunch?" Mr. Deidara questioned in his silky voice, adding emphasis on the 'why'.

"I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" Sakura insisted, controlling her jade eyes to keep glaring at the floor.

"Uh-huh, and I use foundation on my face" Whenever Mr. Deidara used sarcasm, it was basically a warning sign to agree to whatever the heck he was saying.

"But you do." Someone stated from the far side of the room.

"What?! I sure as hell do not!" Mr. Deidara spluttered. "Who said that, may I ask, WHO!?"

"I did." Naruto got up calmly. "You can tell by the marks that faded. Acne isn't that bad y'know, teenagers just use dermatologist cream."

No-one said a word. Everyone knew Mr. Deidara used cosmetics to cover up his unsightly, blemished face but were too scared to say anything. Even the wannabe-rebels who sassed everyone. Even their kid sisters.

A vein was popping in the blond teacher's head. He cricked his neck as he turned to glare at Naruto. "Uzumaki," he started, forgoing the 'Mr.', "Are you implying that I wear make-up to cover up a few teenage zits?"

Naruto had remembered that he wasn't supposed to be honest with teachers that had long hair and wore make-up. Too troublesome.

Sakura's problem was forgotten already so she decided to take off her shoes and run for it.

Shikamaru sensed her idea and walked over to her, as silent as a…slipper-wearing cat burglar. "Sakura, you gotta change."

She slipped off her boots with difficulty and quickly ran to the door, pushing it out of her way and ran to the girls' bathroom.

Shikamaru stared helplessly after her.

Ino, on the other hand, smirked and decided to stay and watch Naruto get thrashed. Apparently, so did the rest of the cafeteria. Including, the hairnet-wearing, slop-serving cafeteria ladies.

Mr. Deidara lips curved at the thought of an audience. It was an excellent time to show off his skills to the world.

Naruto's insides shuddered at the thought of another detention. Truth be told, he had no idea _why _he said Mr. Deidara wore make up.

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki, I'm willing to make allowances so instead of expulsion, you'll be having detention with me for the rest of the week. My, my, what a dreadful beginning to your first day of school, hmm?" Smirking slightly, Mr. Deidara went back out the back door leaving the school, excluding Shikamaru and Sakura, shocked.

Naruto shook his head ruefully and walked out of the back way too.

No one remembered that pickle juice and super glue stained the entrance. This resulted in other students slipping on pickles and expensive shoes being left behind.

_**Later, that day**_

_59…58…57…_Sakura was currently counting the seconds left until it was time for school to be dismissed. Her life turned even more embarrassing after the pickle juice incident. Ino kept holding her nose whenever Sakura walked by. Partly, because Sakura smelled of pickles and partly because Ino knew this would make Sakura even more miserable. Temari also kept spraying _Just Me_, the perfume by Paris Hilton, whenever Sakura walked by. Cruel laughter would follow after each time.

Life sucked even more when Sakura remembered she had to sit next to a _guy_ all day and smell like this. Sakura wasn't totally boy-mad like Ino but every girl at Datte Bayo High School knew that if you smelled, you were dead.

_30…29…28..._Her shame wouldn't last for long though. After this, she was gonna take a shower and call TenTen and Hinata to go shopping with her for more clothes. Shikamaru hated shopping so he wasn't included.

Just before she counted the number 20, Mr. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Shino. Please come here with your bags. It appears you have a detention with me for one hour."

Their reactions were all different.

Sakura groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Hinata squeaked or made a very high noise and turned scarlet.

Naruto banged his head on the desk.

And, Shino just shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Getting up, Sakura and Hinata smiled briefly at each other.

Naruto and Shino just nodded.

"Alright, single file and please follow Lee. He's the new form monitor, so follow him to the Detention Class 217."

Sakura looked for a wall to bang her head on. Hinata covered her face with her hands. Shino yawned and Naruto sighed.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Thanks for reading, my chickies!

Now, I know this is going pretty slow, but as my Mom once said, "You can't rush Art."

So, -sticks tounge out-. "Nyah nyah!"

Also, remember the Three "R"s!

**READ**

**RAVE**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Detention and Humming

_Okay, I'm updating quickly now because this is gonna be a LONG FanFiction. Yup, you read me correct. A LONG FanFiction. :) And, no, I WILL NOT be discontining it. I ain't that dumb. I mean, selfish._

Thanks reviwers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto franchise. Duh x2 million.**

Sorry for the shortness but I hate doing chapters with few characters. Dunno why. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

The sounds of Naruto's pencil could be heard from all across the large detention room.

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

Sakura glared at the the back of his head. She wanted to yell at him to stop but she'd get another detention from Mr. Kakashi, the dumbass of a teacher.

Hinata, a few seats behind her, just sat there and stared at her table. The tap-tap-tapping didn't seem to bother her.

In a corner, the farthest from anyone else, sat Shino Aburame. He didn't seem to mind Naruto's tap-tap-tapping either.

Unfortunately, Mr. Kakashi was too engrossed in his 'book' to listen to Naruto. He had almost reached the end and now he could know the secret identity of the masked lover. To Mr. Kakashi, it was a big moment in his life.

Still tapping, Naruto heard Sakura muttering about what she would've done to him if they weren't in school. He grinned for the first time he had gotten here. It was fun to see her get angry. Her flushed face would resemble her hair.

Mr. Kakashi suddenly stood up. "I have to go and borrow more of…I mean go and see Mr. Kabuto for some urgent matters. Behave while I'm gone."

Sakura's eyes followed him leave the class. _PFFT! What urgent matter?! Like hell. Gaara has more honesty than him. And, he's just seven! Even that dirtbag Uzumaki has more honesty than him!...No wait, he doesn't. _

She continued thinking who had more honesty than Mr. Kakashi in her head.

Meanwhile, Naruto had decided to annoy Sakura further by humming one of his favorite rock songs, 'A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles'. He wasn't the best hummer/singer but he could pass as an OK one.

Sakura stopped her obsessive thinking and looked at Uzumaki, her eyes full of surprise. She liked that song too. Clearly, Uzumaki thought she was one of those _'Bubblegum Pop'_ type of girls. The one who just spent their time primping rather than studying, dating rather than hanging with friends or showing-off to everyone rather than helping anyone. He thought that humming that song would annoy her? What a moron.

Sakura smirked and hummed the song in perfect sync with Naruto's. He turned his head slightly and Sakura realized that he was listening to her. She decided to sing it softly just to show him that she _wasn't_ the 'Bubblegum' type.

He fully turned around this time and smirked at her. Sakura stopped singing and stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored the childlike behavior and bared his teeth. Sakura then bared hers. They continued in this fashion for quite a while. Each of them making faces at each other.

Hinata watched all of this with a heavy heart. _Naruto's listening to Sakura and ignoring me. I knew this would have happened! Every guy ignores me and goes for the wild, pretty one. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! Everyone looks better than me. Even Kiba! Naruto's hair is so nice…so soft and…bright. _

While she was mesmerized by Naruto's supposedly 'soft and bright' hair, Shino sketched Hinata.

He drew her short hair, her light gray eyes, her figure, her _everything_ while she tried her hardest not to faint. Shino drew whenever he was bored. Usually he drew bugs but today he decided to draw humans. He liked Hinata but not in a _crush-type_ way. He liked her in a _she's-interesting_ way. She was fun to draw. Full of quirks and surprises. Especially in her eyes. They changed from pity to anger to dazed.

"Alright, Naruto and Sakura, stop that. You're old enough to know better." Mr. Kakashi said. No one had any idea where he had come from as the door was closed.

"Mr. Kakashi, how did you get in?" Naruto asked.

Mr. Kakashi just chuckled. "You'll know when you're older"

Naruto scowled.

"Ok, you can go now. Hopefully, tomorrow Shino will have the sense to wash his hair, Hinata won't be so scared, Sakura won't be stupid and Naruto won't throw anything." Somehow, he said this all in one breath.

"…"

"Sa-Sakura, do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure!"

They walked off together, smiling slightly.

The other two, who were left behind, just nodded at each other and left the school quickly. TV and MSN were calling their name.

* * *

Muahahaha. _-Evil Grin-_ Who can guess who went home with whom? COMPETITION TIME!

First one to answer it correct gets...a whole chapter dedicated to whatever character they want. Even Ino and Kankuro, if you like.

Just tell me who left with whom. But you have to be the first to do it to win. ;)

Oh and the action starts next chapter, so stay tuned to the computer! Sasuke'll be appearing too, so...yeah...'kay, BYE!

Remember the three 'R's!

**READ, RAVE, REVIEW!**


	6. Chatting and Babies

_Congratulations to...wait a minute...**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain**! Whatever you want, when you want it. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE NARUTO FRANCHISE! -Duh!-**

Okay, I know I said that Sasuke would appear in this chapter but I made a mistake. He'll appear soon though!

'Thank You' hugs to all the reviewers! -glomps-

* * *

"Naruto, get your butt over here now! You didn't clean up your room!" was the usual greeting Naruto Uzumaki received from his mother. 

"Mom, I told you, I was late so I had no time!" He slammed the front door, not caring whether his mother yelled or not.

"Naruto Minato Uzumaki, don't you talk back to me!" His mother shouted from the kitchen. "Now hurry up and change, Mrs. Nara and Mrs. Haruno are coming over, and I _don't_ want them to see you dressed in orange!"

Naruto merely grumbled as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. His mother was such a pain! Always bossing him about! He wished his Dad was here but he knew that was impossible. His father was all the way in Hong Kong with his new family and Naruto's step- brothers. He liked Konohamaru and Udon but he hated his step-mother, that good-for-nothing-showing-off-dad-stealer!

Just the thought of her made his blood curdle with suppressed anger. Trying to shake her out of his thoughts, he turned on his desktop computer and signed in. Checking the online list, he saw Shino, Kiba and Neji online. He remembered giving them his e-mail during Art while their teacher Mrs. Kurenai blabbed on about sculptures.

He immediately double-clicked on Kiba. He liked Kiba the most due to his wildness.

_**RamenHeaven invites BahaMan to chat.**_

****

**RamenHeaven: U there?**

**BahaMan: HELL YEA!**

**RamenHeaven: lol. Hey do we have hw???**

**BahaMan: dunno, dont care**

**RamenHeaven: thanks**

_**HyuugaClan invites BahaMan and RamenHeaven to chat.**_

****

**HyuugaClan: I know the homework, Naruto**

**RamenHeaven: YES!**

**BahaMan: y do u care so much? Nerd!**

**HyuugaClan: it is good to care about our studies, dog boy**

**BahaMan: wat bout you blind man???**

_**RamenHeaven invites AburameBug to chat**_

****

**AburameBug: What? I'm doing homework**

**HyuugaClan: THANK YOU! SEE DOG BOY?! HE WANTS TO DO IT!**

**BahaMan: Shaddup**

**RamenHeaven:O Losers**

**BahaMan: who asked u, Deidara-hater?**

**AburameBug: Yeah, that was funny, the way you insulted Mr. Deidara**

**HyuugaClan: Yeah, no one in Konoha has the guts to even tease him**

**RamenHeaven: I have no idea. It just happened. He was asking for it anyway. :)**

_**AburameBug invites CherryBlossom to chat.**_

****

**RamenHeaven: Who's that?**

**BahaMan: yeah, what a dumb name.**

**RamenHeaven?**

**CherryBlossom: Ehh, Shino, who're they?**

**AburameBug: Ramen is Naruto, Baha is Kiba and Hyuuga is Neji.**

**CherryBlossom: WTF?! I'M CHATTING WITH IDIOTS!**

**HyuugaClan: Like you're smart**

**BahaMan: I second that**

**RamenHeaven: This sucks now that Pinky's here**

**CherryBlossom: U're lucky that u're behind the screen, u moron. **

**RamenHeaven: Oh shut up**

**HyuugaClan: You're so boring. Wait a bit…**

**BahaMan: HA! YOU'RE BORING! HAHAHAHA!**

_**HyuugaClan invites iWantYou to chat**_

****

_**iWantYou declines**_

****

**RamenHeaven: Who's that?**

**RamenHeaven: Nvm, gtg. C ya.**

_**RamenHeaven signs off at 4:30 pm**_

****

**BahaMan: I've gotta feed Aku, bye**

_**BahaMan signs off at 4:30 pm**_

****

**HyuugaClan: gonna do homework**

**CherryBlossom: good idea.**

_**HyuugaClan and CherryBlossom sign off at 4:31 pm.**_

****

_**AburameBug signs off at 4:32 pm.**_

Naruto wasn't one to hate people but he disliked his mother's friends at sight. They were always saying how cute he was, how tall he was getting and how his hair would stick up. Like he didn't know all that! He knew he was devastatingly handsome, very tall and wore excessive amount of gel, thank you very much!

Naruto sighed angrily and got up from his frog-shaped chair. He had to choose clothes that weren't orange according to his mother.

He selected a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose black t-shirt. _She'll implode cause' of the dark colours I'm wearing. Score! _

"Naruto! C'mere sweetie!" His mother spoke from the other side of his door.

He blanched. If his mother was being overly nice, it meant he had to something totally stupid.

"Yes…mom?" His voice just screamed fear.

"Mrs. Nara and Mrs. Haruno are bringing their children too so I'd like you to be extra nice today, okay?"

Naruto tried his hardest not to faint. That pink haired show-off coming? Here? To his house? No, no, no! Not in a million years.

When he said this aloud, his mother barged in. "Naruto! How dare you be so mean to Mrs. Haruno's daughter! She's a very nice girl!"

_Nice?! HA! She's horrible! And I bet she smells like pickles!_

"Mom, she's annoying! And so's her friend, the pineapple head!"

"Naruto, I'm warning you, no badmouthing my guests!" His mother stomped out, her grumbling audible.

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and got dressed. If he had known his mother would be like this, he'd have stayed in Hong Kong. But, he missed her and her antics. She was very funny when she wanted to be.

--

_**Later that evening**_

--

"Naruto, hurry up and set the table! I have to set up the DVDs!"

Naruto groaned. He had forgotten that his mother loved movies. Especially those romantic, gushy, kissy-kissy ones. The one that made her cry for no reason. Like that ship movie. It was hilarious when the blond guy drowned but his mother just wept. _Women._

"'Kay. Hey, mom, what's for grub?"

"It's called _food_, honey and no, it is NOT ramen!"

"Crud."

_Ding-Dong!_ Their doorbell rang cheerfully.

"Naruto, hurry up with the cutlery!" His mother fussed with her hair while racing to the door.

"Welcome, Tsunade!" His mother enveloped Tsunade with her infamous bear hugs. "Thanks for coming!"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense, Kushina! It's lovely of you to have us! And, where is Blondie?"

"…" Naruto walked in from the dining room. His face revealed no emotion.

"Ah, Blondie! Still spiky, eh?" Tsunade Haruno hugged him too. "Have you met Sakura? I heard that she was in your class!"

Sakura stepped inside the house only to be bear-hugged by Kushina Uzumaki.

"Good eveni-Aargh!" Sakura had spotted Naruto standing in front of her mother. "You live here?!" She was evidently shocked to the extreme.

"Yeah. What, can't live here now?" Naruto was not amused.

"Course' you can, you moron! I just thought Mrs. Uzumaki had no children!"

"Oh shut up! How would you know? You don't even know her!"

"No, YOU shut up! Of course I know her! She's my mom's best friend! She's always coming to our house and stuff!"

They both glared at each other.

Mrs. Uzumaki smiled gently; it was clear on her face that she enjoyed watching them bicker. "Sakura, I have one child, Naruto, but Mr. Uzumaki had custody of him for most of his life, so that's why you didn't see him. And, Naruto, what Sakura said is true. I am Tsunade's best friend."

Tsunade laughed. "Anyway, what movie today, Kushina? And has Yoshino arrived yet? I've been looking forward to ask her about hey baby!"

Kushina turned from Sakura and Naruto to answer.

"…" Naruto and Sakura were still glaring at each other.

Sakura was the first to quit. She had gotten bored of this.

Naruto mentally grinned. _HA!_ He opened his mouth to mock her but was silenced by their doorbell ringing again.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Naruto shouted joyfully. Anything to get away from Pinky.

He opened the door and smiled warmly. "Welcome, Mrs. Nara."

"Uh...It's just me. My mom couldn't make it, her baby's due soon…so she said I could come here." Shikamaru spoke quickly. "Is that OK with your mom?"

"Hang on a sec, I'll ask her." Naruto turned around to go but came face to face with Sakura.

"Move, _blondie._ Shikamaru's behind you."

"Uh..DUH!"

"Whatever" She pushed him out of her way and began to ask lengthy questions about Shikamaru's mother's unborn child.

"Uh…Mom? Yeah, Shikamaru wants to tell you all something." Naruto half-yelled, half-shouted.

"Coming!" His mother cooed from the living room. They were undoubtedly watching some kissy-kissy movie. Nothing else would put his mother in such a good mood.

Mrs. Uzumaki paused the movie, got up and made her way to her son. "Yes?"

"Pineapp-I mean, Shikamaru wants to talk with you. Something about a baby…?"

Naruto wasn't known for his amazing memory.

"Heavens! I'd better go!" She turned around and shouted, "Tsunade! Nara's about to pop!"

Kushina was famous for her straight-forwardness.

"Ne?! Coming!" Tsunade shouted.

Long story short, both mothers rushed to the hospital leaving Shikamaru and Sakura with Naruto.

"So…whadda we do now?" Sakura asked no-one in particular.

* * *

Yes, I know. Not one of my best but it'll do...Enjoy, mes amis! 

**Read, Rave, Review!**

_P.S. My computer thinks it's funny to shut down randomly so if there are any mistakes in whatever I write, do NOT hesitate to tell me! I'll fix it ASAP!_


	7. A Photo, a Baby and Water

_Yup, me again! Sorry for the wait but you know life. Always has to come first._

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. And a Ferarri. Along with Simple Plan. **

This time, I'd rather give bananas. Who likes em' fried?!

* * *

Sakura sighed and looked at the wall clock that hanged above the TV. _8: 30_ PM. That meant that she and Shikamaru had been here for two hours watching reruns of _Friends. _She loved that show but watching Rachel and Ross again and again deny their feelings was getting very annoying.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered from his side of the couch. He hated shows like these.

Naruto sighed loudly. "Like it's my fault there's nothing Princess Pinky likes to watch on TV!" He glared at said girl and continued, "Wrestling's on but _nooo_ I can't even watch that! Princess'll probably cry or something"

Sakura smiled smugly. She secretly loved wrestling but seeing Naruto's anguished face was much better. "Of course I won't cry, you moron. Anyway, where's the bathroom?" She got up while saying this.

"Somewhere…" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, looking like a six year old. "Not telling you where!" He stuck his tongue out while Shikamaru tried hard not to burst out laughing.

"…"

"Hey, Pinky, why does that Ino girl hate you so much?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Shikamaru groaned while Sakura stiffened. She sat back down slowly. "She does not hate me. We're on mutual terms."

Naruto wasn't convinced though. "Really. Hmm…let's see…do people on mutual terms drop pickle jars on each other? Do they make each other get stuck on super glue?" He pretended to think carefully, all the while glaring at Sakura.

"I…She…I mean…oh shut up! You don't know anything!" Sakura stood up and ran upstairs.

_SLAM!_ Sakura had obviously slammed a door.

"What did I say?" asked a bemused Naruto.

Shikamaru groaned again. "It's just…private, okay? Don't talk to her about Ino or any of those girls who mock her."

"But why?" Naruto didn't understand.

"Ask her." Shikamaru got up. "Coming? Right now, all 'Pinky' needs is a hug and kind words."

"Fine but you hug her and say the kind words. I'll just smile."

"…"

They both made their way up to the first floor. "Hey, which room has the largest door?" Shikamaru asked.

"…Mine." Naruto was confused again.

"And where is that?"

"The last door on the left."

They made their way along the large hallway. It was rather grand for just one person to live here. Paintings adorned the wall and an Oriental carpet, the floor. The effect was really quite lovely.

"Here."

"Thanks." Shikamaru knocked on the door. "Sakura? Wanna talk?"

Muffled sobs mingled with curses could be heard despite the thick walls. She was obviously mad.

Naruto barged past Shikamaru and opened the door. He saw Sakura standing in front of his 'Note Board', the place where he posted his pictures, notes, letters, and etcetera. She was staring at one particular photo. It seemed to be the largest. "What are you looking at?" He didn't say it in a mean way but in a genuinely questioning way. Like he _cared._

Shikamaru, none too softly, pushed his way over to Sakura and looked at the picture. He groaned for the third time he was here.

"EH?" Naruto shouted. "What the heck is it?" He walked inside and took one look at the picture. "It's just Sasuke. What's wrong with him?"

Sakura and Shikamaru turned around slowly and stared at him with pure, unadulterated shock.

Shikamaru was the first one to speak. "Y-Yo-You know him? Sasuke, I mean."

Naruto snorted. "Course' I know him! He's been my best friend for like a year! Why? What's wrong?"

Sakura glanced at the picture again and spoke in a low voice. "Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

Incredulity spread across Naruto's face. "What?! You're shocked because of Uchicha's love life?! What _are_ both of you, his fan club managers?!"

Sakura's familiar glare returned. "Just answer the damn question, Uzumaki!"

Shikamaru, as usual, muttered, "So troublesome…" while he made his way to Naruto's double bed.

"Yeah he said he had one before he came to Hong Kong. Never said her name though. Now tell me why?!" Naruto's patience was at an all time low.

"It...it was me…I'm his ex…" Sakura whispered, tears drip-dropping her face again.

"What! You're the girl he cheated on!" Naruto gaped. "He told me that before I left. Didn't know why though!"

Hearing the word 'cheat' again did a profound effect on Sakura. Her tears, that were starting to come by the bucketfuls, miraculously disappeared; her face, that resembled _Moaning Myrtle_, turned to a mask of fury and her stance, that was a slouch, became a General's back. Straight and stiff as a board.

"Was he sad when he said it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…I guess…more so than usual."

Sakura suddenly turned to face the open window. "Did he mention a blonde girl?"

"N-No…" Naruto was starting to get nervous. What were they talking about? He knew Sasuke cheated but on Sakura? He wasn't even in Konoha at the time! He said he was from some city in the East!

Sakura sighed and fiddled with her bright pink hair. "Naruto…don't mention Sa-Sas-…that guy again, okay? Please."

Now this threw Naruto off the edge. Sakura? _The_ Sakura? Being nice to him? She didn't even insult him! What was going on here?! "Sure…."

Suddenly, the ring tone to _The Simpsons_ trilled out. Shikamaru yanked his mobile out and pressed the green button. "Hullo?" Screaming and tears could be heard even from the window. "Uh…who is this...Uh-huh…yeah, I know…you told me... I'm not taking back to you...oh…what?!...really…WOW!" Shikamaru hung up and jumped off the bed. "I have a baby brother!"

Naruto and Sakura grinned.

"That's great, Shika!" She ran to hug him while Naruto hung back.

Shikamaru, having the life sucked out of him, winked at Naruto. "I'm an older brother!"

--

**Two hours later**

--

"I love this kid." Shikamaru said blissfully. He was looking at his tiny brother who was currently in one of those containers they put premature babies' in. "Look at him, so not troublesome…." The look on Shikamaru's blissfull face was priceless.

"Yeah, he's cute…" Naruto offered. Sakura giggled. Ever since they rushed over here, Naruto had been offering unhelpful advice, comments, and tips on how to raise your baby brother. His funniest one was patting its nose to see if it did any tricks. He even offered to borrow Kiba's dog treats. He really was kinda…cute…_**WHAT?! NO, NO, NO, HE IS SO NOT CUTE! HE'S JUST…FUNNY! **_Sakura, inwardly, sighed. Inner Sakura was returning.

"Uh…kids?" spoke a friendly-faced nurse from the doorway. Her name tag stated that her name was _Shizune. _"We need to conduct a few more tests, so it's time to leave now. Mr. Nara, your mother wants to see you in Ward 348. Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uzumaki, kindly wait outside.

Shikamaru's face changed from one of delight to a frown; Sakura started tugging her locks and Naruto just grinned. Babies scared him, so he didn't mind.

"See ya." Shikamaru ambled over to the lift consequently leaving the two teenagers to stare nervously at each other.

Naruto decided to be the better man and started, "…Haruno? Uh…don't wanna fight and all but…sorry about what happened. Today, I mean. Including at school."

Sakura gaped. Naruto? _The_ Naruto? Apologizing to her? He didn't even insult her! What was the world coming to?! She opened her mouth to apologize back but quickly closed it. It was surely a trick. If he was Sasuke's best friend, the he must be like him!

Sakura narrowed her green eyes and spoke in a monotone, "Liar. You're just tricking me. Just like Sasuke." Her voice sounded bitter but that was the least of her problems.

"What?! How am I tricking you?! I just wanna be friends!" He raised his right arm, obviously wanting to shake hands.

She spared a glance at the inviting hand then raised her eyes to face his blue ones. Reaching into her blue tote, she pulled out her bottle of water. "Liar." She repeated before pouring the bottle's contents onto Naruto's head.

His face, before smiling, turned into a look of shock, hurt, anger with a hint of _what-did-I-do?_

Sakura turned and ran down the stairs to the ground floor leaving a sodden, hurt and confused Naruto behind.

* * *

_Ain't Sakura mean? ;)_

Sorry if this was a little slapdash or didn't make much sense. As I said before, my computer hates me. I'd love to recieve your **constructive **criticism!

**Read, Rave, Review! **


	8. Punishments and Fans

I'm SO sorry for the delay! I really am! If you wanna blame anyone, blame my teacher. And Alexandra.

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Naruto. Way to make me feel bad, huh?! I also do not own any Emily Dickinson poetry; _Miracle_ by Cascada and _Thank You_ by Simple Plan. **

Yes, I know that bananas' taste is an OK one but, personally, the smell of burnt turkey really gets me going! Remember to share!

* * *

Naruto rubbed his hair with a towel and wondered for the thirty-seventh time why were girls born insane. He was recapping the night's disastrous results in which Sakura poured ice cold water on him. _I didn't even do anything! I just said sorry! This is all her fault! Tomorrow, I'm gonna kill her! _With that decided Naruto changed into his pajamas and went to bed. 

Downstairs, Kushina was worrying about her only son, Naruto. She remembered seeing him cold and wet and wondered for the fifth time that day, why her son was always looking for trouble. Even before she and Minato divorced, Naruto was always getting punished by the teachers. Usually for minor pranks, but _still._

She remembered that after the divorce, Naruto would never smile, just do nothing at all, like an open shell. It took him weeks to adjust to the fast paced, 'Hong Kong-life'. It took him even longer to adjust to his new family.

_Naruto's changing. He actually thinks before he speaks, he's trying at school and he's making new friends but he still got water poured on him! I wonder what he did…poor Sakura…he must've annoyed her a lot…maybe I should call and apologize…no, Naruto would just get mad…but…maybe later…_

Evidently, Kushina had the wrong end of the stick.

**--**

**Next Day**

**--**

Naruto woke up to the sweet sounds of the extremely quiet band, _Korn_

His mother thought that this would wake him up, rather than Beethoven.

She was right.

"Aarrgghhh! Turn it off, woman, TURN IT OFF!" Naruto was not amused.

"Time to wake up, darling!" Mrs. Uzumaki drew the blinds open and smiled when the sunlight made Naruto cover his eyes and scream some more.

Naruto grumbled some more and got up. He decided to be even more reckless and rude today. Pushing his mother _accidentally-on-purpose_, Naruto walked over to his private bathroom.

Kushina glared at him but said nothing. It was clear on her face that she would get him for this after school.

After his short shower, Naruto went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

As usual.

But, what he didn't expect was to see Shikamaru sitting in one of the dining chairs.

"Hey." Shikamaru spoke as if it was normal for a stranger to waltz in and have breakfast with them.

"Wh-Why're you here?! In my house?!" Naruto wasn't one to be scared easily but this was downright frightening! Some pineapple head just ate his cereal!

"Oh, I asked your mother, don't worry _Blondie_. Actually, I came to talk to you about Sakura. She's…changed since last night. When I went down, she wasn't there. I asked some guy and he said the 'pink haired' girl left in a taxi. Later, I called her and she wouldn't even answer. Her _mother_ had to answer. She said that Sakura just kept sulking and on-and-off crying."

Shikamaru took a deep breath before continuing,

"So, I went to her house, seeing as we're next door and I went to her room. She just yelled at me. Something about how 'guys sucked' and 'trusting anyone results in pain'…So I came to ask you. What's up with Pinky?"

Naruto, who was already seething at the word, 'Blondie' just went over the edge at Shikamaru's speech.

"WHAT?! _She_ cried! What about me?! Didn't she tell you what she did to me?!" Without waiting for him to answer, Naruto continued, "She poured a whole bottle of water on me because I _APOLOGIZED!_ Yeah, that's right, BECAUSE I APOLOGIZED! Who does that?! Oh wait, I know, SAKURA HARUNO!"

If looks could kill, Shikamaru would be dead. Instead, Shikamaru spoke, "Wait…she poured water on you, because you APOLOGIZED?!"

Naruto didn't bother answering. Grabbing a slice of toast, he heaved his bag on his back and left the house. He didn't bother saying good-bye to his mother. She would've just kissed him anyway.

Inside, Shikamaru shook his head. _So troublesome…_

He ran outside to Naruto and walked alongside him. Neither said a word to each other.

**--**

**School**

**--**

Sakura Haruno was not in a good mood. Her idiot of a best friend didn't even bother meeting her in or out of her house and had went to school alone! In fourteen years' of friendship, he had ignored her!

So, today, she decided to ignore all the male population, seeing as they were just morons. Including that blondie Uzumaki! Sakura regretted making him wet but still thought that she was correct.

She was currently sitting in her chair, with her head in her hands. She refused to talk to anyone. Including her friends. Kiba was sort of hurt, TenTen became curious, Neji was ignorant, Shino just didn't care and Hinata was positively depressed.

Lee didn't count.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for their homeroom. It wasn't technically a class but it still took half an hour. (A/N: Yeah, we have that in the morning. Excellent homework time!)

A couple of minutes later, the 'late' students appeared. Naruto, Temari, Ino and some other students she didn't know.

Sakura grinned. They'd have detention today. Sakura grinned even more when she realized Naruto would have to sit for today _and_ a week. Oh, life was sweet.

Naruto on the other hand, thought life was bitter. Now, he had to endure sitting with a crazy pink haired girl _and _a weeks' worth of detention.

He, Ino and Temari stood in front of the class.

It was tradition at Datte Bayo High that if you were late, you had to stand in front of the class and quote famous poems or lyrics. If you could do at least three verses, you were off the hook. If not, then you'd have to withstand the embarrassment of your peers and the pain of poetry.

Unfortunately, Naruto had no idea of this 'law', so he just stood there. Ino, who just didn't give a damn, was filing her nails while trying to talk to Temari. _Trying _because currently, Temari was ignoring her, thinking of poems to say. Naruto could hear her mutter some long poem.

Temari wasn't like Ino, Naruto decided. She actually tried at school and stuff. Which was weird. Definitely weird.

The door opened and in walked Mr. Kakashi and Mr. Kabuto.

"Ah, Temari Sand. You want to go first?" Mr. Kabuto asked. He had apparently noticed her muttering poetry under her breath.

"…"

"Now, now, Ms. Sand! Don't be shy!"

Temari took a deep breath, shut her eyes and spoke:

"_If I can stop one heart from breaking,_

_I shall not live in vain;_

_If I can ease one life the aching,_

_Or cool one pain,_

_Or help one fainting robin_

_Unto his next again,_

_I shall not live in vain."_

Temari gulped after saying this and opened her eyes. The entire class, including the adults, mouths were wide open. Even Shino Aburame, the 'silent' boy.

Mr. Kabuto quickly recovered himself and eyed her haughtily. "Very good. Ms. Sand, please go to your seat. You're excused from detention." He paused while Temari jumped up in surprise and went to her seat. "Right, now, Ms. Yamanaka, your turn."

Ino didn't even bother to glance his way. Staring fixedly at the fan above her, she quoted:

"_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you"_

Mr. Kakashi cleared his throat and glanced at Sakura. She was currently staring at her table, covering her eyes with one hand. He could hear her mutter _It's not about us. It's not about us. It's not about us. _Over and over again.

Mr. Kabuto was clearly unimpressed but said grudgingly. "No detention."

Ino punched her right fist in the air and yelled, "Aww yeah!"

Mr. Kakashi chuckled while Mr. Kabuto glowered. "Seat, Ms. Yamanaka. Now. And, yes, Mr. Uzumaki? It's your turn."

Naruto, having already gotten the gist of what he had to do, opened his mouth and spoke:

"_I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be ok.  
But I was stupid  
and you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again."_

Mr. Kakashi glanced at Sakura again and let out a puff of breath. She was almost in tears. He took out his book and buried his face in it while saying, "Sakura, you're excused."

She shot up and ran outside. Her tears were still visible, in a puddle, on her table. Naruto looked at it and sighed. He wished he had chosen a different song to quote.

Ino smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Temari nervously chewed on a hangnail. Kiba just went back to drawing Akamaru. Hinata was doing her 'finger pointing' thing again. Shino played with a ladybug and a termite, trying to make them mate and the rest of the class just went back to whatever they were doing.

Mr. Kabuto didn't care to whatever happened to this class and walked outside, grumbling on and on about how he was 'unfortunate' and how he wished 'the brats had detention with him'.

The other teacher, Mr. Kakashi just shrugged and started the first lesson, Maths. Which was Lee's second favorite lesson. That meant the class had to endure his shouting about 'Youthful Equations' and some rubbish like that.

Although, Naruto kept staring at the classroom door, Sakura didn't return to class. He supposed she was escaping school. _Lucky…maybe I can force Kiba to think of a plan and we can bring Shino along for fun…_

Naruto thought about this for the remainder of the lesson.

**--**

**Lunch**

**--**

Sakura had avoided most of her lessons, feigning sick but the Head Nurse refused to let her stay in the sick bay any longer. "No, Haruno! You do NOT have a fever, you do NOT have the measles and you are NOT dying! Food will, if anything, help you! Now, shoo! Go eat!"

So, now she had to go and sit in the cafeteria and act as though nothing had happened! Sakura grit her teeth in anger as she walked down the hallway leading to the cafeteria. _If that damn Naruto or Ino go ANYWHERE near me, I'm not responsible for ANY action I'll take! Legal or otherwise!_

She paused for a moment before pushing the large doors open. Her eyes scanned for any open seats that weren't near her 'group'.

Nope. Not even by the nerds.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Naruto and Kiba messing around. Kiba was trying, unsuccessfully, to reach for the fans above them and Naruto was already hanging from the one near Hinata.

The said girl was embarrassed, to say the least, and kept covering her face with her hands while peeking occasionally at Naruto.

Neji and TenTen were talking animatedly. Or…at least TenTen was. Neji just kept nodding while staring obsessively at her. He would also glare at any guy who glanced her way, just to show them who was boss.

Shino just kept drawing a giant butterfly on the rectangular table.

Shikamaru was sleeping, as usual.

Somehow, Lee had ended in this group too so he was trying to talk to TenTen while resisting Neji's glares.

Sakura, who couldn't help herself, smiled.

They all, excluding Naruto, looked so nice together. So _fun_, so _happy_, so _different_.

It wasn't like her time spent with Sasuke at all.

Sakura gasped and berated herself for thinking about him. _Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think happy…_

She slowly made her way to 'her' table while cursing herself for not bringing her lunch with her. That meant she had to buy the gunk served here. She turned her head to check the sign displaying today's horror, _Cheese Sandwich with salad, mayo and a drink of your choice._

That meant, _Fat between slabs of moldy bread, last year's mustard and warm water._

She shuddered and took a seat in the very end. Away from Hinata's questioning gaze, away from Lee's adoring eyes, away from Shikamaru's glare.

She remembered that she had bought a sandwich in the morning before she boarded the bus. She reached in her bag and grasped the bag. Pulling it out, she noticed she was being watched. "Hmm?"

The whole table, again excluding Naruto, Neji and TenTen, were staring at her but when she looked at them, they busied themselves among themselves. Even Lee.

"Hey, Sakura." TenTen nodded at her. "Wanna head over to the Metro later?" The Metro was local slang for the Metro-Crab Center. It was Konoha's most famous shopping mall. Metro was the female co-owner's surname and Crab was the guy's.

"Sure. Is Hinata coming?" Sakura asked. She was trying to put the morning behind her, so she hoped that shopping would cure her.

Hinata merely nodded.

Naruto who was still swaying on the fan spoke, "Hey, TenTen, mind if we join you? I need to get a new Gym outfit"

Kiba nodded eagerly while trying to jump up and reach for the fan.

"Sure, but don't you have detention?" TenTen asked pleasantly.

Naruto colored but stayed on the fan, grumbling. Kiba just shrugged and said, "Whatever, I'm still going."

Sakura smiled. She couldn't help it. Naruto wasn't coming! Almost giddy, she took a bite of her tuna fish sandwich and continued to talk to Hinata and TenTen.

Neji looked up and said, "Naruto. You're going to break that."

"No, I'm not."

Shino glanced at him and said, "Yes. You are."

"No, I'M NOT!"

Now, Kiba said, "Yeah, you are."

"No-I'M—"

There was a loud bang and a lot of dust and the next thing anyone saw was Naruto on the floor with a giant fan above him.

"Ughhhh" was the only thing Naruto said before passing out.

* * *

_Heh heh. I made Naruto fall. Heh heh._

You know what to to do:

**Read, Rave, Review!**

The next chapter will include even more mentions of the 'emo duck', so stay tuned! Maybe, I'll make him show up!


	9. Plans, Texting and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

_Just decided to write up another chapter, I think it's better than the previous!_

Note: _**'Bold' **Italics_ mean 'Inner Sakura'. Ordinary _Italics_ mean thoughts. Just so you won't get confused. ;D

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. _Damn the copyright laws._**

I adore pie, so I'm serving it today! Who likes it burnt?!

* * *

"And why shouldn't I?" 

"Because you're not allowed, Ms. Haruno. Now, please excuse me. Uzumaki needs some more dressing on his leg." The nurse nimbly walked sideways past Sakura and Shino and continued down the hallway, humming softly.

"I can't believe her!" Sakura exploded. "She won't even let us see him!"

Shino nodded and took out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Kiba. Get the rest of them here. No…they won't… _Yes,_ I'm sure… _No!_ Kiba, you can't...Fine. Later" He snapped his phone shut and nodded at Sakura.

"He said they'll think of something."

Seeing Sakura's scathing look he said, "You don't know Kiba all that much do you, Sakura."

It wasn't intended as a question.

Before she could say anything, he continued.

"Trust me, Sakura, if you need a plan that requires cheating or anything like that, call Kiba. He's the best there is." He finished his dialogue with another nod.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the white-tiled, spick and span hospital walls. _Stupid Uzumaki! Trust him to break both his legs hanging from a fan! I hope he's in serious pain! No…wait…I don't! __**Yes, you do!**_Sakura inwardly sighed again as _Inner Sakura_ made another appearance. _**Do not deny it, Pinky. You do care. You have somehow developed feelings for Blondie after you poured water on him! Don't shake your head! You have! I think it's called 'REGRET'. **__No, I haven't! There is NO regret! None at all! And you know it! Stop changing my view on this!_

Sakura continued to argue with herself while Shino looked at his bugs, waiting for their friends.

Soon after, Kiba ran to them with Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee bringing in the rear. Eight of them had been separated while borrowing cars to come and see Naruto.

All of them had their own ways of dealing with Naruto's 'accident'.

Hinata and Lee had taken turns in crying obsessively. Lee in particular. But you could still hear 'youthful repression' and 'poor youthful buddy' between his sobs.

TenTen was snapping at anyone who dared to talk to her. Including Neji. Which made him miffed. And no one liked a miffed Hyuuga.

Neji, being miffed, was glaring at everyone again, his eyes increasing their fear factor.

Shikamaru was mumbling 'Troublesome Uzumaki' between his yawns.

Kiba was grinning manically. He loved a good excitement. Especially during school.

"I've got a plan!" Kiba panted as he skidded to a stop. "It requires three nurse outfits, two lab coats and stuff from the 'Lost and Found' bin."

The rest of them just stared blankly at him.

After a considerable time of silence, Neji cracked.

"No…you wouldn't…." He gaped. "That will never work!"

Neji, being one of the smartest in the group, had already figured out Kiba's random plan.

Kiba ignored him and said, "Hey, has Naruto's mom arrived yet?"

"I think they were still trying to contact her when we ditched school…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Good. Then, here's what we'll do…"

**--**

**Twenty shameful minutes later**

**--**

Being trapped in a broom cupboard could do things to you. It made the girls' very angry. It made the boys' bored.

"I hate you." Sakura, Hinata and TenTen said simultaneously. Which was a little 'original character-ness' for shy Hinata Hyuuga.

"Aww, come on! You look hot!" Kiba tried to pacify them. Unsuccessfully.

This just made the girls even more angry.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled. "Please explain why we have to wear these _extra short_ nurse uniforms! And why the boys-" She pointed at the guys. "-have to wear _longer _lab coats and why those two-" She pointed at Shikamaru and Lee "-have to wear _tiny_ clothes!"

TenTen cracked her knuckles to emphasize the '_extra short_ nurse dresses' while Hinata bared her teeth, snarling.

"J-J-Just go with me here, okay! It'll work, trust me!" Kiba stuttered.

Neji roller his eyes and said. "As if."

Kiba, again, ignored him and turned to Shikamaru and Lee, who were waiting outside of the room. "Right, you know the plan. Good luck!" He saluted them, while trying to stop his laughter.

Shikamaru and Lee shot him filthy looks and hobbled in their high heels. Kiba's 'Lost and Found' idea had mentioned that the lankiest one in the group had to wear heels, wigs made from scraps, long old fashioned dresses and the girls' make-up.

Kiba closed the door and turned to nag at Neji.

Lee fixed his curly red hair and held his make-up plastered face high while Shikamaru hung his head in shame.

Lee tugged Shikamaru's arm and hooked it in his. "Act like a youthful lady." He muttered.

"…"

They strutted for a while up and down the hallway before spotting a couple of trainee nurses. "Excuse me!" Lee called in a high falsetto. "Excuse me, youthful men! We require assistance!" He waved wildly, beckoning them to come closer.

Shikamaru's head couldn't go any lower.

The trainees' took a couple of nervous steps before Lee pounced on them. He engaged them in a detailed interview on the hospital's toilets.

Shikamaru lifted his head long enough to text:

_Done. Now, hurry up B4 I puke on Lee!_

His head went back down as Lee now shouted more about youth and its benefits.

Over by Kiba and Co., Neji was trying to soothe an almost hysterical TenTen about her dress. "It's not too short at all, TenTen! Really! You look nice in it!"

TenTen stopped mid-sob and looked at Neji. "Re-Really? You think so?"

Neji nodded furiously. "Definitely!"

TenTen threw her arms around him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you, Neji! You have no idea how happy you made me!"

Awkwardly, Neji patted her back and mumbled, "S'ok" again and again.

Trying to break the 'moment', Shino coughed and pointed at his mobile. "Mission completed."

TenTen jumped away from Neji as though he was scalding hot and sat on a bucket.

"Mission number _Uno_ completed, compadre. Mission number _Uno." _Kiba corrected, trying to avoid thinking more about Neji and TenTen.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her cell phone beeped and she hastened to reach for it. She pressed a few buttons and the text appeared:

_Honey, just heard about Naruto. Me and Mrs. U coming over. Stay with him. I already called and they allowed you and your friends to go and visit him. It pays to be a doctor sometimes, ne?_

_Love Mom_

Sakura's eyes widened as they sped over the message.

"What?!" She threw her phone in her bag and glared at Kiba.

She relayed the message over while her yelling volume increased.

Hinata cracked a smile in the end and decided to take charge. "Right, Shino, go and text Lee and Shikamaru and tell them about what just happened. Neji, TenTen, go and help Shino. Lee and Shikamaru will need help to take off…their stuff. Sakura, go and wait outside of the hospital. Your mother will need to be informed where we all are. Kiba, come with me. We're going to see Naruto." She yanked his hand and pulled him out of the cramped cupboard. It was amazing what Naruto could do to Hinata.

**--**

**Later**

**--**

Sakura sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day and checked her watch. _3:36 PM_. That meant that she'd been waiting for them for almost an half hour.

Her eyes scanned the hospital lot. _How long can a ten minute trip take?!__** I dunno. **__Did I ask you?__** Do you have to?**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned back on the wooden bench.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore her 'Inner Self'. Before she couldn't even start, her shoulder felt two taps.

Her eyes snapped open. "What?!"

"Sakura?" That voice…so familiar…

She turned her head slowly to face the 'voice'.

Her _own_ voice quivered.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?"

* * *

_Muahahaha. No comment. Just wanna say, I love leaving you all worrying! Tis' has happened to me, countless times! ;D_

You know what to do, my lovelies.

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	10. Hospitals, Weird Feeling and Confessions

_Yeah, just decided to update a bit faster. You have no idea how boring Hong Kong can be sometimes...when you get past the shopping ;D_

**Disclaimer: This is the last straw! I challenge a duel with Masashi Kishimoto! If he wins...then Naruto is his. But, if _I _win...then MUAHAHAHAHA:D**

Since, this is the 10th Chapter, I decided to dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers!:

**Decan12, ManiMan,** Kon,**Alexandra Summers, **Kaley Moss, Greenberet, **GaaraRoxmySox, Angel of Comtemplation, Darnod,** Kellie, **Moving-at-the-speed-of-Allie, **Cole125, **Davidorr, Krymsom, SasukesGirl567, **Aisha, **BlackFang1983, TheUnrealInsomniac, Shintenshin noJutsu, Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, Hpchick01, **Me, **Gothic Saku-chan, Potoperson, Cherryblossom1500, Narusaku romance.**

Without you guys, I'd have probably discontinued this!

And a special **Thank You** to _Alexandra Summers_ for being an awesome beta. Seriously, you help me more than you know, hon!

_

* * *

_

_Where am I? It's all white and shiny…what happened? Am I dead…or what? _

Naruto tried to open his eyes but failed. He tired to move his hands, his arms, his legs but…nothing.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

Someone chuckled. "At least he's still got his personality."

"Huh?"

Naruto gave more effort into opening his eyes. They cracked open a bit. He could see some blurry objects. They could be humans. But, he couldn't be sure.

"Who're you?" His voice rasped a bit.

"Moron! It's me, Kiba!"

"I can't see you…"

"I-It's t-the si-side effects, N-Na-Naruto." Someone whispered.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

Naruto couldn't see her all that well but he did see a face turn bright red.

The 'face' nodded and turned an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Kiba laughed, a happy one, and said, "Fathead! You were hanging off a fan, remember, and then you broke it?!"

Hinata glared at Kiba. "Naruto is not a fathead."

Shocked by Hinata's outburst, Kiba fell silent.

"Wait…I fell of the fan? COOL!" Naruto tried to get up and do a 'I'm-So-Effin'-Happy' dance but he still couldn't move, so he just looked as thought he was choking.

"Are you choking or something?" Kiba asked.

"…Hey, only you two came to see me? What about my mom and the rest of you guys?"

"Oh they came. Hinata just ordered them to go and do stuff. Hey, Uzumaki, Sakura came too! And here I was thinking you hated each other…!"

Naruto could just gape. "Sa-Sakura came too?"

Hinata, sensing something going on, raised her voice a bit and spoke in a sweet voice, "Naruto, do you want me to feed you some congee? The nurse, Shizune, said you couldn't move for another hour. Although, soon your eyes will."

Kiba was even more shocked. _Woah. Hinata didn't even stutter and she even offered to feed him! Oh my God…_

Naruto shook his head, "Nah. Don't like congee."

Hinata wasn't deterred though. "How about…ramen?" She had made some before she went into his hospital room.

"Yes, please!"

Before she could reach for the ramen bowl, the door burst open.

"Stick em' up, everyone!"

Kiba, Hinata and even Naruto raised their arms and shouted, "We surrender"

Kiba had even added, "I didn't hurt the cat! It's still in the box!"

TenTen and Lee just stared at them for a bit before bursting out laughing.

Shino, Neji and Shikamaru just shook their heads at their antics.

Naruto glared and lowered his arms, Kiba stuck his tongue out at them and muttered something about how his dog, Akamaru would get them and Hinata was almost in tears.

Shikamaru stepped inside, surveyed the room and said, "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"Hinata ordered her to go and wait for her mother and Mrs. Uzumaki." Kiba piped up.

Hinata glared at him and with a quick affectionate glance at Naruto said, "I didn't _order_, I told her."

"Yeah…but Mrs. Haruno and Uzumaki are outside asking questions about Naruto to Shizune." Shikamaru scratched his head.

"I'll call her." Shino raised his hand.

He reached for his mobile, pressed the number, seven, on speed dial and waited.

After a couple of minutes, he hung up and said, "No answer."

"Then, where is she?" TenTen wondered. "At school, she was one of the most worried about Blondie. It's not like her to _not_ be by Naruto's side.

Naruto gaped and relaxed his head on the pillow, processing this. _One of the most worried…?_

Lee, who had been surprisingly silent, burst out, "I'll go and find my youthful love! Nothing will keep us apart!"

Shikamaru nodded while the rest of them, including Shino and Neji, laughed. "I'll go with you. Maybe she's still in the lot."

TenTen and the rest of them moved closer to Naruto while Shikamaru and Lee left the room.

They walked past Tsunade and Kushina briskly.

Mrs. Haruno looked at their moving backs and wondered why wasn't Shikamaru with Sakura.

Lee was the first to break the silence. "So…! Let's play twenty questions while we wait for the lift!"

Shikamaru turned to stare at him disbelievingly.

Lee ignored his look and started, "Ok…do you think Sakura's the most youthful flower in Konoha? No, the world. No, the UNIVERSE!"

Blinking once or twice, Shikamaru shrugged. "She's my best friend. I dunno."

Lee wasn't convinced and continued to ask him questions about 'Youthful Sakura' even after they got out of the lift.

Shikamaru led the way with Lee behind him. "Shikamaru, does Sakura have a boyfriend?"

"No…" He stopped to look at him carefully.

"Then, why", Lee raised his finger to point at something in the distance, "is she over there with some black haired boy?"

Shikamaru pivoted to face Lee's finger direction and became numb.

Sakura was struggling near the car park, against some black haired idiot who had her pinned by her arms.

She was shouting something but the guy was saying something over her. Something he said, made her eyes become wide with shock or disbelief, and she stopped struggling.

He tried to say something else but she slapped him. His mouth opened but no words came out, as far as Shikamaru could tell, and Sakura ran into the hospital in tears. She stopped, though, when she saw Shikamaru and Lee gaping at her.

Her eyes shut and she whispered something. She then ran to Shikamaru and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his green shirt.

"Sa-Sakura?" Lee was worried. Very worried.

Shikamaru shot him a look that said, _Get him._

Lee nodded and went running to yell at the black haired guy.

Shikamaru patted Sakura and disentangled himself from her. He pulled her into the lift and waited for her sobs to subside.

"He...he…said…he" Sakura was almost incoherent.

"He was Sasuke, wasn't he?" The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. Almost as thought it was poisonous to say his name.

She nodded then burst into fresh sobs. "He said he was _sorry._" She practically spat out the word. "That he had no idea who she was! That, he thought it was _me!_ And how he came here to see Naruto and to apologize to me!"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so melodramatic…I slapped him…"

Before Shikamaru could even open his mouth, Sakura cut across him, "He asked if I could give him a second chance! Second chance?! I gave him enough chances when we...when we…when were dating...! I gave him too much!"

Shikamaru let out a puff of breath and said, "You are so melodramatic."

Seeing her almost dementedly angry look, he added quickly, "But correct! Correct! Look, don't think about him right now…Naruto and your mom's there. Don't let them see you cry."

The lift door opened and they stepped out. Sakura rubbed her eyes and gave a watery smile at Shikamaru. "Can you tell everyone to leave Naruto's room? I want to talk to him. Alone."

Shikamaru gave her a questioning look but nodded. "Fine. But how about his mother?"

"Please try…" She was almost in tears again.

Shikamaru sighed and unwillingly said, "I'll see what I can do."

**--**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**--**

Sakura mentally thanked Shikamaru for getting rid of everyone. She walked into Naruto's room slowly.

"Who're you?" Naruto's eyes still weren't adjusted.

"Pinky." She smiled, despite of what happened before.

"Oh." Naruto blushed. "Hey…" He lifted a hand in greeting.

"Sakura? Why did ya kick em' all out?" He curiously asked after a minute or so of silence.

"I...I needed to talk to you." Sakura bit her lip. "About Sasuke…"

Naruto sighed inwardly. So she wasn't here for him. _Wait…! Why do I care! No, I don't care! Not at all! Stop thinking like this, Uzumaki!_

Sakura interpreted his silence for a 'yes' and plowed on. "He's….here. Downstairs, I think."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned. "They, why didn't you say so?! Bring him over!"

Sakura couldn't face him and spoke to her knees, "Naruto…do you think Sasuke's…nice?"

Of all the questions Sakura could've asked Naruto about, this one made him the most surprised. "Nice? Well…yeah, he's my best friend and all that…so…shouldn't he be nice?"

"Despite what happened between…me and him?" Sakura pressed, her eyes still stubbornly lowered.

"…I dunno…when you have best friends, you tend to look over the flaws, right?"

"Right…" Sakura whispered.

She finally raised her eyes to look at him. "Naruto, remember what happened at your house? When, I was in your room and saw the pictures?"

"Yeah…" Naruto wasn't quite sure of where was she heading with this.

"Well…" Sakura took a deep breath, shifted her chair closer to his sickbed and said, "I'm gonna tell you…what happened."

Naruto could just nod. He was too worried about Sakura's sanity.

* * *

_I lost the duel. Sorry. No aliens taking over Chouji's brains...no female Gaara...no Sasuke bashing... :( _

You know what to do, Naruto lovers!

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	11. Memories, Smirks and Hugs!

_Hey, chimps. I've found out the problem to my computer! It switches off cause' of my air-conditioner! Weird, ne? So now, I have to use the **fan** to keep myself cool. BAH!_

**Disclaimer: YES, I OWN A GOLDFISH! But...no...not Naruto...damn Sasuke! All his fault!**

Thank you SO much reviewers x20849752957257.1248174

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes to get rid of her dried tears and looked at Naruto. He was wide eyed and grim faced, as though he was waiting to hear the worst. 

She shook his shoulder gently. "It's not _that _serious, Blondie!" _Wait, it is to me..._

The use of his 'nickname' made him blink and stick his tongue out at her.

"So?" He prompted. "You were saying?"

Sakura nodded.

Opening her mouth, she began.

**--**

**Flashback, One Year Ago**

**--**

Sakura pulled a lock of her hair behind her right ear and glanced at him shyly under her lashes.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I loved the necklace you gave me"

He nodded and smirked slightly. Sakura practically melted on the spot.

Girls loved that oh-I'm-so-sexy-and-I-know-it smirk. It was Sasuke Uchicha's trademark.

"No problem, Haruno." He flicked his finger under her chin and Sakura's face matched her hair.

Ino, who was nearby with Shikamaru, glared at Sasuke.

She knew what an idiot he was and how he had previously treated his ex-girlfriends.

She made a sudden move to go and yell at him and to pull Sakura away but Shikamaru stopped her.

Holding her arm firmly, he shook his head and admonished her, "Ino! C'mon, we'll be late."

He knew what a big deal this was for Sakura and he didn't want to ruin it for her.

Tugging her slightly, he walked off with Ino who was still muttering swear words under her breath.

Sakura watched them leave. _Finally! Now I can be alone with Sasuke!_ She turned her head to look at Sasuke again but he wasn't there.

She glanced around and spotted him near his locker with another girl. He was talking and nodding as though she was the only person there. Sakura supposed it was because of her…torso. It was quite big for a fifteen year old.

Sakura eyes and shoulder visibly drooped but she thought, _She's just a friend, she's just a friend! Anyway, he likes me! He gave me the necklace! Not her! So, HA! __**Are you sure? He seems to be getting a little too close to Chesty over there!**_

Sakura noticed and her eyes widened.

She discreetly did the 'finger' at the blonde girl who had captured Sasuke's attention.

She glanced at the girl again and realized that her cover was blown so she shouted, "Bye Sasuke!" and waved frantically.

He glanced up long enough to nod her head and raise his hand but then quickly turned his attention to the busty, blond girl. He laughed at something at she said.

Sakura turned and went along the hallway, wondering where her best friends, Ino and Shikamaru were. They were supposed to meet here!

She huffed a bit and remembered that they would probably go to their usual spot. A delicatessen that was nearby called, Ichiraku's Everything You Can Eat! or _Eyce _for short.

She hummed to herself and pushed open the back door that lead to the bus stop.

She was lucky. The Blue Bus was still waiting for passengers. Sakura ran and just made it.

Panting slightly, she stepped onto the bus and scanned the seats available.

_Yes! _

There was a spot near Ino and Shikamaru. She hastened to sit down. "Hey guys, listen to this! Sasuke…" she paused for a dramatic affect, "asked me out! Isn't that amazing! THE Sasuke Uchicha asked ME out!" She fanned her face with her hands, clearly excited.

Ino tried hard to be happy for her but inside her mind, her conscience was telling her to interfere and stop Sakura and Sasuke before he did anything bad to her.

Shikamaru was thinking along the same lines but he, too, tried to smile and be glad for his best friend, Sakura.

She continued to chatter about her beloved raven-haired boyfriend all the way to Eyce. She would have done more chattering in Eyce until Shikamaru threatened to tell everyone she still slept with her pink bunny when she couldn't sleep.

Sakura glared at him mutinously while Ino laughed hysterically.

**--**

**End Flashback**

**--**

"Wait…so you were crying cause' Sasuke flirted with some giant chested girl and that Shikamaru blackmailed you?"

Naruto's innocent question was met with a fierce punch to the head.

"NO, idiot! That was just the beginning! Now, if you'll shut up and try _listening…"_

Naruto took the hint and fell silent while rubbing his head.

Satisfied that there would be no interruptions, Sakura continued.

**--**

**Continue Flashback**

**--**

The date was in a rather fancy restaurant called _Chez France_. It had the most famous French food in Konoha.

Sakura had decided to wear something expensive to impress Sasuke and borrowed one of Ino's dresses. It was tight, uncomfortable and very red. In short, _sexy._

Sasuke, who was used to this fancy get up, wore a white oxford shirt and black pants complete with black jacket. He always dressed to impress. No matter with whom.

Meeting him at the restaurant was a shock for Sakura. He was talking to another plastic _Barbie_ with an almost _fevered_ excitement, something Sakura had never seen. His hands kept moving to emphasize some point while the skimpily clad girl batted her mascara-induced eyelashes at him and smiling toothily.

He nodded at her and she scurried away. Looking up, he glanced at Sakura and smirked.

Sakura gasped as he pulled her to him forcefully. She banged against his chest and looked at him wonderingly.

He let his smirk widen and leaned his mouth to hers. He was so close, their noses were almost touching.

**--**

**End Flashback**

**--**

Naruto covered his ears with his hands, shut his eyes and was shouting, "Lalalalaa! Can't hear you! Lalalalaa! "

Sakura groaned and punched him again. "Moron! I'm not going to describe it!"

"Oh."

There was silence for a bit.

"Well! Carry on!" He shouted imperiously.

She glared at him and spoke.

**--**

**Continue Flashback**

**--**

Sakura was starting to lean into him but he held her back. She felt cheated but said nothing and just blushed.

"I have a reservation." He said huskily.

Pulling her by her hand, he walked into the restaurant as though he was the owner and in some weird way, he kinda was. His parents were amongst the richest in Konoha and to Konoha, they were treated as royalty would be treated.

Sakura gulped and was nervous for the entire evening.

To a passerby or a waiter, Sakura was a beautiful teenager who behaved aristocratically.

But, to Sakura Haruno, she was a walking disaster and a clumsy one at that. Her dress kept getting stuck to her seat, she spilled water on the tablecloth and worst of all, she bored Sasuke!

Whenever they spoke about anything, Sasuke would seemingly stop in the middle of the sentence and stare at some attractive waitress.

Inner Sakura glared at him but the real Sakura gulped. She hastened to start another topic in an attempt to please him.

Nearing the end of their date, Sasuke paid the bill and waited for Sakura to unhook her dress from the chair.

When done, he yanked her arm and pulled her outside.

"Hey, wait for me a bit, okay? I gotta go and do something inside." He saw her about to protest so he smirked again.

Sakura, instantly shut up, and waited.

And waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, her Inner Sakura snapped at her to go and see where the heck he was. She obediently went to look for him in the restaurant, tottering slightly on account of the dress and high heels.

She finally saw his jacket outside the door that lead to the toilets. She heard muffled, intense whispers and poked her head curiously in it.

What she saw made her head spin and her eyes tear up.

There was Sasuke, HER Sasuke, making out with the prostitute-girl by the wall.

Sakura could only stare in horrified fascination as Sasuke pushed the girl more and more into the wall and deepen the kiss.

She made a startled sound when the girl started to unbutton his shirt.

Sasuke's unfocused eyes glanced at her and then…

**--**

**End Flashback**

**--**

Sakura broke off, refusing to speak anymore. Her eyes filled with tears, recalling the memory.

Naruto had the idea that he was supposed to do something. He awkwardly patted her shoulder and muttered useless words. His insides were in turmoil, his best friend had cheated on his crush!

_Wait…crush?! _Naruto blinked, processing this.

He supposed that she was his crush now, being beautiful, nice, gorgeous, wonderful…the list could go on and on.

He wanted to somehow make her stop sobbing so he pulled her into a bear hug albeit awkward.

Sakura was, at the very least, shocked but she really needed to be comforted by someone, _any_one sho she hugged back.

_Click_

The door opened softly and Shikamaru stepped in, "So, Sakura, I distracted them all by showing them my brother. What's up with you and-" Before he could finish, he saw Sakura on her chair and Naruto on the bed, hugging.

"Oh."

Sakura and Naruto broke apart and shouted at the same time, "Wait! It's not what you see!"

They both intended to reject whatever Shikamaru said but somehow seeing each other deny their feelings hurt themselves.

_Wait,_ Naruto thought, _she doesn't like me then…_

_He doesn't like me…_Sakura thought sadly.

Both their thoughts turned to anger and they glared at each other before launching into two very different stories on why they were hugging.

Shikamaru shook his head, grinning, and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just saying, stop being all 'lovey-dovey' and let Mrs. Uzumaki get in the room. She's itching to sue the school and hug you, Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura blushed, both thinking that this was their faults.

"Yeah, sure, let her in." He said gruffly.

"Well, come on, Shikamaru! I wanna see your new brother!" Sakura faked a smile and pulled Shikamaru by his arm in a vice-like grip. "See ya, Blondie."

Naruto, having the use of his arms again, chucked a balled up toilet paper at her head and missed spectacularly.

She snickered and slammed the door shut.

It was soon after Kushina had covered Naruto's face with kisses and after she had threatened to sue the people who supplied the fans to Datte Bayo High, did Naruto remember that Sakura hadn't finished her story.

Looking out the window and settling into his bed for the night, he thought of the pink haired girl who had captured his heart.

Little did he know, that the same pink haired girl was thinking of _him_ and staring out of her bedroom window.

* * *

Well?! How was the ending?! I'm particularly loving the last two lines but I dunno...I'm still a 'noob' at this! 

And yes, _Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain and_ _Shintenshin no Justu_, there will be more Sasuke bashing coming up! We all know how much you hate him...

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	12. Lessons, Jobs and A Pen

_I'm updating this chapter early cause' I'll be overseas for the next few days. So, if it appears weird or something, I don't apologise. I mean, I do. No, wait, I don't._

**Disclaimer: Nooo...not yet. But the virus will take affect him soon. _Soon._**

Yes! Over 60 Reviews! Surprisingly, my 60th reviewer was Alexandra Summers, my beta. Anyway, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

**

* * *

****--**

**Two Weeks Later, Friday, Science Class**

**--**

TenTen impatiently tapped her pencil on her desk and glared at the clock, hanging above the blackboard. _11: 45 AM._ That meant that she only had fifteen minutes until she could blow this joint.

Wanting to pass the time, ignoring Mr. Kabuto's rambling about the nucleus and cells, she tore a scrap of paper off her notebook and began constructing a note to Neji and Shikamaru.

_This sucks._

_**So? Anyway, pay attention, TenTen. It's rude to ignore the teacher and it's extremely beneficial to pay attention.**_

_Shaddup. You're no fun._

_I'm going to sleep._

TenTen curled her lip in disgust and chucked a scrunched up piece of paper at his head. Luckily, Mr. Kabuto was yelling at Kankuro about something to do with puppets, so this went unnoticed.

The waste paper bounced off his head and landed on the floor near the door.

TenTen glanced up at the clock again. _11: 46 AM. _She swore softly and nudged Neji, who was sitting next to her. "Talk to me." She hissed.

"No."

"But, you are now! Ha!"

Neji glanced at her with his almost transparent eyes and TenTen stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're boring, Hyuuga." She whispered.

"You're annoying." He whispered back, keeping his eyes on Mr. Kabuto's angry face.

"And hot." She tweaked one of her panda buns.

"…"

"Wait…aren't you gonna deny this?" TenTen voiced out loud.

"…"

Shikamaru opened a bleary eye and from his low place on the table, hissed, "Flirt somewhere else, will ya? I'm trying to sleep!"

Neji opened and closed his mouth but no sounds came out.

TenTen, however, spluttered. "Shut UP, Shika! We were not flirting!"

Neji nodded silently.

"Sure. And I'm an idiot like Kiba."

TenTen snorted. "Hell yeah!"

Neji, again, nodded but with a small smile on his face. He loved seeing TenTen fight for her rights or something like that. Her face would flush slightly, her eyes would narrow a bit and her whole body would tense up.

TenTen saw Neji staring at her and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Hyuuga, earth to Hyuuga, you there?!"

Neji colored slightly and made a noise that could've been best described as "Hn."

After a few minutes of listening to Kankuro's dumb excuses about why making puppets was related to cells, TenTen turned to Shikamaru.

"Eh." She poked him in the side of his waist.

He opened his eyes and yawned widely. "What?"

"How's Naruto?"

Shikamaru had been alternately going to see his baby brother, Hitachi, and dropping off Naruto's homework after school for the past two weeks, so he was the main source of information about their broken- leg comrade.

"Getting better." He responded with enthusiasm. "The nurse said he can leave by the end of the week."

TenTen punched her fist in the air and made a whooping sound. "Awwww yeah!"

Mr. Kabuto's eyes flashed behind his glasses and stared at TenTen menacingly. "TenTen. May I ask to why you want to disrupt Science lesson, like Kankuro here." He waved a hand at the said boy. "Another stunt like that, TenTen, and you'll be serving detention with Kankuro, here. Now…where were we?" He turned to the teacher's desk, intending to open his book and continue with the ultra boring nucleus topic.

TenTen groaned and lowered her arm, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her.

Neji chuckled and went back to writing notes while Shikamaru leaned past him and whispered to TenTen, "Hey, wanna know something funny?"

TenTen frowned, clearly not amused, and said, "Nara, I don't want to hear anything about me or Kabuto or Neji! Okay?!"

"…" Neji turned to stare at her blankly, his notes forgotten.

Shikamaru shook his head impatiently. "It's about Uzumaki and Haruno!"

"Oh." She looked at him expectantly. "Well?! Spill!"

He grinned and hissed, "I think he likes Haruno. Uzumaki, I mean."

"What?!" She, barely, hissed back.

"Whenever I go to the hospital, he asks about Sakura and how is she and does she mention and blah, blah, blah…"

TenTen grinned and nudged Neji. "Aww! Aren't Sakura and Naruto cute?"

Shikamaru grinned, masking his distaste. He didn't mind Naruto and Sakura dating but he wanted to be absolutely sure before giving his blessing to them. He still hadn't forgotten Sasuke.

The bell rang then and it was as though prisoners were released from jail. Chaos. Everyone was running to the cafeteria to go and have lunch.

TenTen, Neji and Shikamaru left the classroom the last and walked in the direction to the cafeteria.

Sakura, Hinata and Lee met them at the entrance and told them that Shino was absent and that Kiba had a vetrinary's appointment.

TenTen crinkled her nose. "What? He's a dog?"

Sakura laughed while Hinata corrected her. "No. His dogs needs his shots."

Neji opened the door for them and nodded at Hinata, silently telling her to go first.

**--**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**--**

Sakura picked up her tray of muck and made her way to their table.

Sitting down gracefully, she focused all her attention into opening her box of milk.

Lee was currently in a very enthusiastic story about him and his father, Gai. Sakura missed most of the conversation but was able to hear, "-yes, he's coming! Yosh, I'm so happy! He'll be excellent as a teacher!"

She asked Shikamaru, "What's he blabbering about?"

He laughed and said, "His dad's coming to work here. He's our new Gym teacher."

Sakura groaned softly, not wanting to upset Lee, and thought _Ugh. If Lee is anything like him, we're all goners. Ugh._

A comfortable silence fell between them, as they all tried to open their milk boxes.

TenTen was the first to crack and threw her box against the wall. They were quite near it, so it didn't splatter too much of Lee and Neji's hair.

Sakura laughed along with the rest of them until someone caught her eye.

It was a boy. Tall, lean, weirdly shaped hair and wearing jeans and a striped shirt. He was sitting alone.

It was an 'everyday' thing to do but something about him reminded her of someone.

Staring at his back wasn't helping her so she turned her attention back to the group.

**--**

**After Lunch**

**--**

Saying goodbye to TenTen, Shikamaru and Neji, Sakura walked along with Lee and Hinata to their classroom. She looked for him when they passed his table but he wasn't there.

Noticing a black ink pen left on the table, she hastened to pick it up. It had a label on it. She held the pen to her eyes and strained to read it. Something that started with 'S'.

She made a mental note to find its owner as she put it in her pocket.

After all, he could be cuter than a blonde person she was obsessed with.

* * *

Well? Sorry for the drabbleness but well... 

**Read, Rave, Review**

_Oh and I'm gonna do a MAJOR revamp on my first few chapters, when I get back. Totally hate them. Sayonara!_


	13. Freedom, Parties and You Again!

_Yes, I know! I said, that I wouldn't update for a few days but I COULDN'T RESIST! I had my USB stick and I was so bored and Singapore is so hot...FORGIVE ME FOR LYING! -ahem-_

**Disclaimer: I'm not in a good mood, so I'll just spell it out. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!...Yet**

Big hugs to all anyone who reviewed!

* * *

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata stood out of Naruto's room, waiting anxiously for him to come out.

A few minutes later, he did. With a giant cast on his leg and crutches. He grinned at the sight of most of his friends but he positively looked like a clown when he saw Kiba holding a ramen bowl filled with, well whaddaya know, steaming ramen.

Naruto's eyes widened comically and he snatched it out of Kiba's hands muttering a hasty thanks.

Shikamaru grinned and went to go and slap Naruto on the back. "Dude, hey! So, they let you out, huh?"

Naruto nodded happily, unable to speak on account of his ramen.

TenTen pulled the bowl out of his hands and put it on Kiba's outstretched hands. "What? No hug?" She said teasingly.

He shook his head and reached for his bowl. TenTen was feared for her amazing strength.

"Humph." She gave him a giant bear hug anyway and he grinned, despite his annoyance.

She let him go and gave him back his beloved ramen.

Sakura, who was a little far away from their group, smiled as she watched him. He looked so funny. Especially with the soup splashing out of the bowl and the noodles hanging from his mouth.

Hinata glanced at Sakura. She could see Sakura staring at Naruto in a way that made Hinata's eyes narrow. It wasn't a weird stare, _per se,_ but to Hinata, this was a stare that only she was allowed to do. After all, she was going to be Naruto's girlfriend someday.

She walked a little closer to Naruto and put her hand on shoulder tentatively and said in a gentle voice, "Can you walk alright, Naruto?"

He blushed a little and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, sure! I'm Super Naruto! I heal awesomely fast! Go me!"

Hinata laughed a tinkling laugh and turned to TenTen. "You know what this calls for?"

The panda-haired girl stared at her uncomprehendingly. "No?"

"A celebration! I'll get everything ready and you can make sure everyone comes!"

Kiba nodded quickly. "Awesome idea, Hina! Hey, but do we have to wear stuff?"

She nodded.

"Aww, fu-"

TenTen had clamped her hand on his mouth. "Shut up."

Naruto, who was almost to the end of his bowl, now, asked TenTen, "Where's Neji and Lee?"

TenTen blushed a little at the sound of both their names and shrugged. "Go ask Sakura. She saw them last…" she muttered. She let go of Kiba's mouth and cuffed him round the head. "No swearing."

He lifted his right shoulder up and down. "Whatever."

"Well?! What's wrong with Lee and Neji?"

She cleared her throat and told Shino, blatantly ignoring Naruto, "Their fathers' got arrested."

Everyone was speechless. Hinata, almost in tears.

"Because, they picked up the flowers from Konoha Park!" She grinned.

Excluding Naruto Uzumaki, everyone else sighed and muttered, "They should know by now!"

"Know what? What should they know?" He asked Sakura.

"It's illegal to pick flowers in Konoha Park." She explained. "It's cause' of the rarity of the flowers we bloom here." She sounded a little smug when she said the last line.

Naruto picked up on the smugness and narrowed his eyes a bit. "Sakura blossoms, I suppose?"

"Naturally."

"Conceited." He muttered.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, times infinity!"

"NO, times two infinities!"

Hinata shouted, "Oh shut up already!"

Everyone turned to stare at her now.

"Ugh, this is so annoying. Hey, how do we get home? Who can drive? And has cars right now?" Hinata took charge again.

Shino and Kiba raised their hands.

"Right." She pulled Naruto by his arm and said, "This is what'll we do. Me, Naruto and TenTen will go in Shino's car. Sakura and Shikamaru can go in Kiba's."

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "No can do, Hyuuga."

"And why not?" Her eyes and tone turned icy.

"I have to go and meet my mom to bring back Hitachi home. He has black hair now!"

Which was a little random to say, Sakura thought.

Kiba clapped Naruto on his back and said, 'So that means you're coming with us! It makes no sense if I and Sakura go alone. Just wasting petrol! GLOBAL WARMING!"

Naruto nodded and avoided Sakura's surprised stare and Hinata's menacing one.

Shino asked the more obvious question after a few minutes of silence, "Uzumaki, where's your Mom?"

Naruto smiled toothily, "I wanna surprise her!"

"She's with my Mom at my house." Sakura spoke up.

"I'll drop y'all there then!" Kiba grinned. "I gotta get changed anyway."

Hinata turned to Shino and said, in an imperious sort of way, "Fine. Shino, take the rest of us to the police station. Uncle and Mr. Rock must be so worried."

He nodded and pressed the button for the lift.

**--**

**Later**

**--**

In his car, Kiba cranked the music to a maximum volume and sang along with Pink.

Naruto and Sakura cringed and covered their ears along with their eyes.

"Please, Kiba, stop!" Sakura pleaded.

"For the love of Pete, PLEASE!" Naruto begged.

He just sang louder, now with an evil grin.

Trying to tune out Kiba's horrible singing, Naruto turned to watch Sakura. Her eyes were closed tightly so hopefully this would go unnoticed.

Her hair was in a loose ponytail, he noted, and she was wearing pink and black again.

_She always wears pink and black. Someone should tell her she looks so weird in it. Like, a punk._

He watched her more for a bit, and then thought about Hinata. _She's so weird. Always, trying to be with me. Maybe's she's a serial killer or a weirdo. Yeah, she's a weirdo. A really weird weirdo._

Sakura cracked open her left eye and saw Naruto staring at her from the corner of her eyes. She smiled inwardly. _**You like him**_Inner Sakura commented. _No, I do not! __**Yeah, you do. **__NO, I EFFIN' WELL DO NOT! __**Whatever.**_

Sakura settled in her seat and didn't speak for the rest of the painfully noisy ride home.

**--**

**At Sakura's Home**

**--**

Sakura glared at her mother. "Mom. I'm fifteen. I can choose my own clothes."

"Yes, dear, but this looks so nice on you! Purple really suits you more." Mrs. Haruno's voice was light but suggested that Sakura not mess with her anymore.

Sakura picked up on that signal and stuck out her tongue at her. Her mother had forced her to wear this purple 'gown' that had sequins in it. It was knee length, silky and had a shawl to put on it. In other words, a _classic._

Tsunade just smiled at her and left Sakura's room. She had to go check on Gaara and Chouji.

Opening their door, she was met with a sight that could make some women cry.

It was as though a bomb was here.

Clothes haphazardly strewn on the floor, toys crushed with random parts lying about and wet paintings everywhere.

She turned to her one of her sons, the red haired one. His flaming hair matched perfectly with the walls behind him.

"Ga-Gaara, what h-happened to Ch-Chouji?" Tsunade had never been so worried for her sons.

He was nonchalant. "I'm painting him, Mommy! Look!"

Mrs. Haruno almost fainted. Chouji Haruno was covered in red paint. On his eyes, his face, his clothes. His everything! It was as though he _was _part of the wall!

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a little sticky." Chouji spoke with stiff lips.

"You are not fine!" Tsunade exploded. "You're sticky, wet and CONVERED WITH PAINT! HOW COULD YOU _DO_ SUCH A THING?! DO YOU _KNOW _HOW LONG THIS WILL TAKE TO GET RID OFF! THE PARTY'S IN ONE HOUR! GAARA!"

She clutched her heart and shook her head frantically. "The party…oh God…."

**--**

**Same Time, Sakura's Bedroom**

**--**

Sakura saw, and heard, her mother yelling but why should she care what her idiot of brothers did now? Tsunade would just yell at her for not stopping them or something like that.

She shut her door and decided to change into the purple dress.

After all, what else could she wear?

**--**

**Same time, Guest Room,**

**--**

Naruto struggled to button his shirt. He wasn't fat but it was kinda hard if you had to support yourself with crutches and button up long sleeved, blue shirts.

_Still_, he thought, _Jiraiya was nice to borrow this to me. I like him. He's funny._

His thoughts then wandered to his new crush, Sakura Haruno. The pink haired girl who somehow annoyed the hell out of him but also made him want to be annoyed the hell out of. But, only if she was gonna do it.

He sat down on the large bed and with ease, finished buttoning his shirt. His eyes were heavy from the drug they gave him when he left the hospital and his body was so relaxed on this...soft…so soft…bed…lovely bed…that it wouldn't…hurt to have a …nap.

Naruto fell asleep.

**--**

**Same time, Downstairs**

**--**

Hinata stared at all the caterers' appraisingly. They were surprisingly fast in preparing all the food and in being hired.

But, wait, they were Hyuuga servants. Of course they were fast. Their job required it.

The food was done to perfection and so were the decorations. Even the guests were looking awesome. The only thing that was missing, the guest of honor, Naruto Uzumaki and his family.

Her house was nice, Hinata decided. It was very pretty with quaint furniture and just the right amount of cushions. The only thing that ruined the ambience was Tsunade Haruno's yelling.

She shook her head and tried to smooth the non-existent wrinkles out of her green mini dress.

**--**

**Same time, Outside**

**--**

"So she lives here…" He murmured. "Cute."

His eyes surveyed the garden appreciatively. It was done beautifully with roses and lilacs everywhere. The contrast was amazing.

He decided that this would be a perfect to complete his 'masterpiece' of a 'plan'.

Walking up the flower strewn path, he thought of the inhabitants of the adorable house. He had been watching them for a while now and they were unlike anyone he had ever followed.

They were so different yet so similar that it was to the point of freaky.

He shook his head and pressed the doorbell. Several yells could be heard along with the sound of thumping and then the door opened.

Sakura's eyes widened when she opened the door.

"You're here?!"

He nodded.

* * *

_Iced Mocha and heat does things to the minds..._

Aiight, homies, y'all know wassup and y'all know what ta do, so aiight, go and do it my brothas from anotha mothas!

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	14. Shouting, Arguments and Uselessness

Yes! Back in Asia's World City, Hong Kong! Aww yeah! Less heat, more breeze!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto stole the Naruto idea from me. I'm gonna sue him. Wait. Just you wait.**

EIGHTY REVIEWS! AWW YEAH!

* * *

Sakura slammed her cup of tea onto the coffee table. "So you came here for a damn pen!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

He nodded and said in a sort of smug mixed with calm voice. "Yes. Can I have it back?"

She grumbled and got up, making her way to her bedroom. _Moron. He HAD to come and take away his super-cool, damn pen…_

He watched her leave with interest and surveyed his surroundings. It was decorated festively with balloons and streamers and all sorts of decorations.

Leaning back, he caught the eye of a certain brunette's who was leaning on the doorframe.

"Hi." He nodded at her.

"Hey." She raised her hand a bit.

"So…you live here?"

"Nope. I'm just a guest and friend of Sakura and Naruto's and Shikamaru and anyone else you might meet here.

He nodded again.

"I'm TenTen. Who're you?" She stuck out her hand.

He shook it warily and said, "Sa-"

A loud bang interrupted his sentence and caused both their heads to look upwards.

"What the…?"

Both didn't wait for an answer and ran up the stairs, alternately skipping steps.

The guests who had arrived already and the caterers just shrugged. It wasn't their problem. Tsunade probably broke a nail and was taking her anger out on a poor pillow.

Hinata's eyes went heavenward and continued arranging the flowers. They had to be perfect for her Naruto.

**--**

**Upstairs, Guestroom**

**--**

TenTen stopped in front of the guestroom door abruptly. Turning to the raven-haired boy, she spoke in a whisper, "If this is disgusting, this is your _entire_ fault and I will sue for you for blinding me."

Before he could ask her how and why, she opened the door.

Sakura and some guy were arguing in the middle of the room. Sakura was saying something forcefully while the guy was covering his ears with his hands. They both appeared to be standing in smashed glass.

"Not again…" TenTen ran a hand over face.

He looked questioningly at her but received no response. _What's so weird about Sakura and that blond guy fighting in a sea of glass? Wait…I gotta rephrase that…_

The blond teenager glared at Sakura. "I just took a nap!"

She tapped her foot impatiently. "ON THE DATE OF YOUR PARTY!"

He shook his head with vigor and shouted, "So?! Can't I?! One nap and you yell my head off! Jeez…!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I bet Hinata wouldn't kill me…! She'd probably console me or something!"

Now Sakura's glare became death like. So he preferred Hinata, eh? Well, she'd show him!

"Fine." She said snottily. "Go ask her. She'd probably marry you or something." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, taking care to kick the door closed and slapping the pen into the raven-haired boy's hands.

He blinked at her and then turned to TenTen. "So…?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"Right."

TenTen opened the door again after yelling to Tsunade that her daughter and the house were both fine.

TenTen eyes surveyed the room and glanced at Naruto's position on the bed.

He was sitting down with his head in his hands. He kept muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid" over and over again.

Shaking her head, she went over to him and patted him on the back and spoke in, what she hoped was, a soothing voice "Its okay, Naruto, I'm sure you didn't mean it…Sakura's just angry cause' of all this hassle on such short notice!"

Naruto shook his head with a mournfull air. "Yeah right."

"Yeah right." Said the boy walking inside with his hands swinging carelessly.

Naruto looked up and his unfocused eyes looked at the other teenager. "Who're you?"

The other boy raised his eyebrows at the bluntness and sighed. "Sa-"

A bang sounded through the entire house before he could finish.

A distinctly angry, female voice shouted, "Gaaaara! Do not paint on your sister! Bad Gaaaara!"

Naruto chuckled humorlessly and got up. "Well…better hang out with Hinata…and make her kill me…" He left the room in a daze.

TenTen clucked her tongue in a 'disapproving-motherly-way' and beckoned imperiously at the unnamed boy. "Well?!"

"Well what?"

"No offence or anything, but why are you here?"

"I came to get my pen from Sakura."

"Oh."

TenTen made a few steps through the door before tripping on Naruto's shirt and falling into the boy's arms. "Aarrgghhh!"

The boy looked at her in surprise before the door opened again.

**--**

**Same time, Other side of the guestroom**

**--**

Neji's, almost white, eyes took in the scene.

TenTen was in some other guy's arms with her face flushed.

_Oh._

Neji bowed slightly and murmured, "Excuse me. Sorry to intrude." His face was expressionless.

TenTen wrenched herself out of the stranger's arms and shouted, "Neji, wait, its not li-"

Her apology was cut off when the door slammed.

She swore badly before glaring at the boy.

"What?! You fell on me!"

She swore again and stalked out of the room.

**--**

**Ten minutes later, Downstairs**

**--**

Shikamaru surveyed the room with appraise. Everything was going according to plan. Beautiful decorations, spotless house and the guests were mingling wonderfully. The only setbacks were by the shouting earlier and Gaara's obsessive painting.

He nudged Kiba and pointed at TenTen. "She looks sad."

Kiba shrugged and continued wolfing down his large fairy cake while chatting with Shino. Shino's lips curled in disgust but listened anyway.

"Hinata's looking nice." Shikamaru commented. "So does TenTen."

They were both wearing similar dresses. Hinata's was green with an iris in the waistline and TenTen's was pink with a rose.

"Where's Neji?" Shino asked after a moment of silence.

"I think he left. His dad's out of jail, though."

Another moment of silence.

"What about Gai?" Kiba asked.

"They're keeping him and Lee for a bit. They think they have some problem. They're too happy, apparently."

They chuckled and turned their attention back to the party.

"Where are Sakura and Naruto?"

"Dunno."

"Did any of you see her before?"

"Dunno."

"Sakura lives here and Naruto is the guest of honor. They SHOULD be here, right?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru glared at Kiba and Shino. "Thanks for the help."

"Welcome."

"No problem."

Shikamaru sighed in disgust and went to ask Hinata.

**--**

**Same time, By the dining room,**

**--**

Sakura wiped her face with the tissue before blowing her nose in it. "Thanks."

He shrugged.

"Hey, what's your name again?"

He looked at Sakura in surprise. "I never told you?"

She shook her head.

"Oh." He stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Sai."

* * *

Muahahaha -cough- hahahahahah -cough- hahaha -ahem-

Fooled ya, didn't I?! DIDN'T I?!

**Read, Review, Rave!**


	15. Cake, Explanations and Application Form?

_Oh my God! So sorry for the update time span! -fake sobs- Anyway, I've revamped Chapter One and Two, so check it out!_

**Disclaimer: No Naruto, Cosmopolitan, Porsche, _nada._ I'm gonna ruin them when I take over the world. Excluding, Naruto, of course.**

By the way, one or two OCs will appear but not that major. Just to add some flava into all this! XDD Oh and this chapter is like a filler to explain what happened after the party. ;)

* * *

Naruto flopped on his bed and sighed. He rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the cake's sticky icing. Remembering who threw the cake at him made him sigh again.

The whole party had been a fiasco. He arrived twenty minutes late from the bedroom because he had lost his medicine, Sakura chose to avoid him almost the whole time they were there, Hinata kept chattering to him and grabbing his arm and Kiba had eaten all the cake and decided to throw a _cake fight_ in honor of Naruto's freedom from the hospital! Naruto and Sakura had been his main targets. The rest of the guests, wisely, chose to go and hide behind the couch.

Yawning tiredly, Naruto's thoughts went back to his newly developed crush, Sakura Haruno. She was looking so pretty tonight and he hoped he could apologize to her but she just ignored him! _Why did I say Hinata was better?! How dumb can I get! Girls are THE most jealous type ever! Ugh… _After a few more minutes of berating himself, he closed his eyes and slept.

**--**

**Same time, Sakura's house**

**--**

Sakura and her mother waved goodbye to the last of the guests and tried vainly to wipe off all the cake from their clothes and faces.

"Your blond friend is funny." Tsunade Haruno commented after getting a towel.

"…" Sakura stared at her mother for a bit, closed her mouth and managed to gulp out, "Naruto?"

"Yeah, I like him. No-one else could have smiled and laughed after Kiba threw his cake at him." Tsunade smiled reminiscently.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Right, he's 'so amazing'" She made finger quotes at 'so amazing' and continued, "Mom, I'm gonna go and take a shower now, this cake is getting really sticky in all the wrong parts."

Tsunade waved her off, still smiling.

The pink-haired teenager walked up the stairs and stopped on the last step. She could hear weird noises coming from her brothers' shared room. _Please no more atomic bombs, please no more atomic bombs! _She gulped, remembering what happened the last time Gaara tried to make one, and pivoted towards their room.

Knocking on the door, Sakura shuddered. If this was an atomic bomb like last time, today would be the worst day of her life. If you excluded what had happened last time.

"Come in!" Gaara shouted. He sounded cheerful. Too cheerful. _Bad sign…_

For some reason, the _Jaws_ theme song started playing in her head. Shuddering once more, Sakura squared her shoulders and marched in, trying to appear strong.

Her eyes widened when she their room. "Oh my God…" She rubbed her eyes, foolishly hoping it wasn't what she saw.

Gaara had painted the whole room in yellow. The walls, the carpet, his toys, everything! He was smiling at her from his spot on his bed.

Chouji, who was currently tied to his desk chair, nodded in bored sort of way. "Hey."

"Hello Sakura, hello Sakura!" The hyperactive Gaara waved from his bed. He was painting that yellow too. "Lookie at what I made! I made it!"

Sakura could just gape and then turn to her other brother, Chouji.

"What happened?!" She managed to gasp.

Chouji tried to shrug but he couldn't because of the ropes so he said, "Save me. Please."

Gaara shook his head and bounded of the bed. "No save, no save! I make Chouji tie up! I made! I decide, I decide!"

Sakura managed a smile, masking her horror, and patted her redhead brother on the head, "I didn't come to save Chouji!" Chouji made a whimpering sound. "I came to tell you what a good and _loving_ brother you are!" _And how Mom will kill you…_she thought wryly.

"Oh." Gaara nodded. "Ewwwwww!" He pushed Sakura out of the room forcefully.

"No love!" He shouted from behind the doors.

Sakura laughed in spite of herself. She knew that the quickest way out of Gaara's and Chouji's hideous room was to mention how much anyone loved Gaara. For some reason, he had an aversion to that.

**--**

**Same time, Hinata's Mansion**

**--**

"But _Dad_!" She stretched the word, whining. "He's worth it! Honestly!"

Her father looked up at her from his newspaper. "Naruto Uzumaki is worth a blue Porsche?"

"Yes!" She punched a fist in the air. "He's worth twenty!"

Sighing, her father turned to his wife, "Well, hon? What do you suppose we do?"

His wife looked at him severely, her eyes narrowed. "We make Hinata happy." Smirking slightly, she went back to reading her _Cosmopolitan. _

Her father rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "What model?"

Hinata ran to her father, sat on his lap, and hugged the life out of him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smothered his face in kisses.

"Hey, what about me?" asked the avid _Cosmopolitan _reader.

Hinata slid off from her father and bowed slightly, "Thank you, step-mama. It was most appreciated."

Turning, she ran to her room, shouting how lucky she was to the entire mansion.

Her father sighed. "Don't take it personally, LeAnna. She'll get used to you. She just needs time." He went over to her and hugged her.

LeAnna Hyuuga sighed and relaxed against him, "It's been over a year. _When?_"

Her husband didn't answer.

**--**

**Same Time, Kiba's house**

**--**

"Kiba! How could you DO such a thing! Do you have ANY idea how embarrassed I am?!" Kiba's mother ran a hand over her face. "One more toe out of line, Kiba, and I'll make sure your grounding will last until you're twenty! Now go to your room!"

Kiba sighed and opened his mouth to ask her something but she beat him. "No, Kiba. Akamaru stays with your father now."

"What?! But Dad can't take care of him! He can't even take care of Gramma!" Kiba shouted.

She sighed again, "No buts, Kiba. Your room. Now."

Muttering obscenities, Kiba stomped to his room and slammed the door. "You don't even look at his picture anymore! How can you even send Akamaru to him!"

His mother collapsed into a chair and put her head in her hands. For the first time since she divorced him, she had spoken of Kiba's father.

**--**

**Same Time, Shino's house**

**--**

"Say, son, how was the party?"

"Good, Dad, until Kiba threw cake at everyone."

His father chuckled and went back to trying to make a ladybug and a caterpillar mate.

**--**

**Same Time, Ino's House**

**--**

"So, all I'm wondering is, how come _we _weren't invited?! I mean, our parents went! Why not us?!" Ino walied to Temari, over the phone.

Temari chuckled. "Maybe its cause' the party was in _Sakura Haruno's_ house. You know? The girl you have hated since eighth grade for no apparent reason. She hates you too, right?"

"I have a reason!" Ino huffed. "A very good one!"

"Sure…hey, Ino, why are you so mean to her anyway?"

"I am not _mean _to her! Besides, she's getting what she deserves!" Ino slammed the phone down.

_Maybe I am too mean…_Ino wondered, leaning on her bed.

**--**

**Same Time, TenTen's house**

**--**

TenTen sighed and punched in his number on her cell phone again. This time, she let it ring.

"Hello, Neji Hyuuga speaking."

Just his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Uh…Neji? It's me, TenTen."

"Oh."

"Listen, what you saw with Sai-"

"Is nothing of importance. Good bye." He hung up.

TenTen chucked her mobile at her pillow and burst into tears.

**--**

**Same Time, Police Station**

**--**

"Listen, _compadre_, we're not insane! We're just very happy people! Very happy!" Gai Rock shouted. Why wouldn't this bearded, ugly, _un-youthful_ man listen?!

"Sure. And I'm a swimsuit model." The policeman guffawed

"Really?" Rock Lee asked interestedly. "But, you're ugly."

The policeman decided to keep them in for the night.

**--**

**Same Time, Shikamaru's House**

**--**

Shikamaru played with his brother's toes and sighed. "Mom, the party's over. Stop gushing on the phone!"

His mother threw a wadded up paper at him and continued to 'gush' to Tsunade Haruno.

Muttering 'troublesome' again and again, Shikamaru picked up his one month old brother and put him in his crib. "At least, _you're_ not troublesome, Hitachi!"

Hitachi spewed his dinner.

**--**

**Same Time, Sasuke's House**

**--**

"Itachi, I do NOT want to see Sakura or Naruto ever again! Don't put me in that school!"

His brother took no notice and proceeded to fill in the application form to Datte Bayo High.

Sasuke tried a different tack. "Listen, brother, dude, Sakura will act like a bitch and Naruto will go all hyper! I can't be seen there!"

Still no notice.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the coffee desk. "What will it take for you to put me in a different school?!"

"Hn…"

Sasuke took this as a sign of intrigue. "I'll do anything, anything!" It wasn't in his nature to be this desperate but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Fine. Your loss." Itachi smirked.

Itachi Uchicha proceeded to tell him his conditions.

"What?! No way!"

"Two months. All I ask. Two simple months."

"No!"

"Fine. Deal off."

"…" Sasuke nodded mutely and walked over to him room. _This will kill them…_

_

* * *

_

_Kill the baCENSOREDrd!_

Another cliffie! Muahahaha

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	16. New Class, Flirting, Phone Messages

_I'm baaaack! Miss me? SAY YES OR I WILL KILL! XD_

**Disclaimer: The lawsuit fell to pieces. Still don't own the Naruto franchise...I BLAME YOU!**

This has to be one of THE longest chapter I have ever written. Kudos to me! Muahahahaah.

* * *

Only one glance was all it took for Sasuke to know that this was going to be hell. Itachi would pay for all this…oh he would pay… 

"So, Mr. Uchicha, I hear that you were a student at the prestigious _La Salle College _in Hong Kong?" His new class teacher probed him.

Sasuke nodded, keeping his intense gaze on the class. The girls were weird here. They were all staring at him with widened eyes and gaping mouths.

"And that your grades were-" She consulted his previous report card- "one of the highest ever in Hong Kong history…hmm…impressive, Mr. Uchicha, very impressive." She smiled appreciatively.

Sasuke nodded again. The boys were weirder. _They _all glared at him and cracked their knuckles and bared their non-existent fangs.

"Alright, where would you like to sit?" She lifted the class register from her desk and scanned through it.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Come on now, Mr. Uchicha! You have a choice! Most students would kill for choosing where to sit!" She gestured towards the class. True to her word, some of them _were_ looking murderous. Especially this tough looking brunette.

"Alone." He didn't need any losers messing up his oxygen space.

She shook her head and, almost, growled, "No one sits alone in my class, Mr. Uchicha. No one. And kindly end your sentences to me with a 'Mrs. Satobi'. I do not call you Mister, do I?"

He stared at her menacingly, _no one _spoke to Sasuke Uchicha like that! But managed to spit out, "Alone, Mrs. Satobi. I do not want to sit with anyone."

"Well that won't do." She said pleasantly. "Won't do at all. How about sitting with that boy over there. You know, the black-haired boy sleeping."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at who she was pointing at and gasped. Almost. Until he remembered that Uchichas' never gasped. That was a loser's job. Instead he widened his eyes and pointed.

"I can't sit there!"

"Nonsense. All you do is plunk your tush on the seat and_ voila_! You're sitting!" Mrs. Satobi smirked.

The class, excluding the sleeping students, chuckled.

Sasuke threw his most menacing glare at her, made a "Hn" sort of noise but made his way to his new seat. Blatantly ignoring his seatmate, he took out his textbooks and used it to make a sort of 'Great Wall of China', separating him and the boy. _There,_ he thought smugly, _try and get through that one, Nara!_

Closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from the students, Sasuke let his thoughts drift back to three certain people he was going to meet very soon…

**--**

**Same Time, Room 204**

**--**

Ino glanced back at her ex-best friend and her seatmate. Sakura and Naruto. They seemed more hostile than usual. Well, at least Sakura was. The look in her green eyes could kill. Naruto looked...sad. The look in _his_ eyes could make people laugh.

Temari poked Ino in the side of her waist and slid a scrap of paper on the table.

Wat the hell R U doing! We have science to sleep for! Stop staring S & N!

_They look even more stupid today. Look at that dumb Sakura, ignoring that babe, Naruto! If I was there, we're be making out by now!_

2 true…hey, has Andrew called yet? Y'know, that guy from HK?

_Quiet!_

We're writing notes. How can I be quiet?

_Oh…_

Well?! Has he?!

…_Yeah…BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE!_

Temari snorted. Who could she tell? Ino was the main friend she had!

Sure, sure. Nyway, NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!

Before Ino could scribble her answer back, her paper was snatched by their science teacher and principal, Mr. Kabuto, and crumpled into waste.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Yamanaka and Ms. Sand. Sending notes again, eh? And in my class, too!" He took off his glasses and wiped them on the edge of his lab coat, looking smug. "How about a detention today? I'm free." He slapped his glasses back on.

Ino and Temari exchanged identical horror-struck glances. Detention with him?! Ew! That was worse than wearing a last season Ugg boots!

"How about…um…not, sir?" Temari tentatively defined her teacher. "I have debate club later."

"Ms. Sand, please SHUT UP when I'm delivering your death sentence!" He slammed his fist on their table, his glasses flashing in the light. Several students who were dozing off in the back jerked awake and fell on the floor.

Temari nodded and kept her eyes down. Ino, however, raised her eyes to meet Mr. Kabuto's steely gaze "She just said, like, _one_ thing and you're, like, SO rude to her! Ugh! How lame can a teacher get?! Seriously!"

Mr. Kabuto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Ino. Detention. After school. With me." Suddenly, he spun around to face Naruto, his lab coat swishing around. "And don't think Mr. Deidara has forgotten your one week's worth of detention either, Mr. Uzumaki. Broken legs do not solve everything. You will spend you detention with the company of me, Ms. Sand and little Ms. Yamanaka here." He patted Ino's head, seemingly oblivious to her attempts to duck her head.

Naruto made a sound of disgust. "What?! Detention?! I just got well! That's not fair!"

Kiba nodded his head in agreement while Hinata kept clasping and unclasping her hands, glaring daggers at Mr. Kabuto. Shino just rolled his eyes. Sakura bit her lip and bent her head and Lee was torn from defending his friend about the unfairness and being a good little Rock who just sat there. His mind screamed the latter while his heart shouted the former.

Curling her lip in sheer disgust, Ino thought about her afternoon plans. She wanted to spend her afternoons shopping! Not writing lines with some loser! "But, sir, I-" she started to protest only to be silenced by Mr. Kabuto's fierce glare.

"Oh and people who have failed the exam I gave before, don't think I've forgotten _you._"

More than half the class, excluding Shino, Hinata, Lee and some other nerds, gulped.

"Temari, Naruto, Ino and anyone else who has failed the previous science exam have detention with me. Everyday. Until 6 o' clock."

The people who had failed groaned. Naruto look anguished, Ino was glaring at Shino's bugs as though it was their fault and Temari was hunched up like the guy in the Disney movie _'Hunchback of Notre Dame'._ Her eyes looked just as weird, too.

The bell suddenly rang, jolting everyone out of their stupor and self-pity. It was lunch time!

**--**

**Cafeteria, Twenty Minutes Later**

**--**

Sakura took out her lunch and set it on the table, waiting for her friends to hurry up and get their food. She saw Shikamaru, TenTen and Neji coming over and she hastened to get more seats for them.

"Thanks." Neji nodded.

"No problem." Sakura sipped her bottle of water. "What're friends for?"

Shikamaru smiled briefly and ducked his head in his bag, looking for some unknown thing.

TenTen glanced around the rectangular table and asked, "Where's Sai?"

"Sai?" Sakura looked surprised while Neji averted his gaze.

"Yeah, I asked him to sit with_ me _today. He's very funny." Although TenTen hoped no one saw, Sakura noticed that TenTen's eyes slid over to Neji when speaking. It seemed as though she was making him jealous.

"Oh?" Sakura tipped her slightly. "What class is he in? I never saw him in any of mine."

"He's in eleventh grade. That's why we never see him. He's taking extra Art courses, too. The teachers say he'll be famous one day! Some of them-" TenTen dropped her voice and whispered, "-even say he could rival Picasso or Van Gogh!" She squealed at the last part, all the while glancing at Neji.

"Wow!" Sakura couldn't help but gasp. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto and Lee making their way over to their table. Sakura smirked a little and spoke a little louder, "He's cute though. I love his black hair and eyes. So…mysterious."

Lee sat on the seat next to Sakura, "I am?! Oh thank you, Sakura! I never thought you cared!"

Sakura groaned and spoke even louder. "Not you, Lee! I meant, Sai!" She giggled at the mention of his name.

"Oh." Lee went quiet.

Naruto, who was sitting opposite Sakura, looked up in shock. Sakura thought that useless, tall, UGLY, dude was cute?! What was the world coming to?!

Shikamaru struggled with his can of coke and asked, "Oi, what about Hinata, Shino and Kiba? Where are they?" He tried using a spoon to open his coke lid.

Neji snatched the can out of his hands and opened it with ease. "Hinata has violin lessons on Fridays."

Shikamaru snatched it back and drank thirstily.

"Kiba and Shino have to meet Ms. Kurenai for something, I think." Sakura said. "Something about the school play."

Naruto looked up again and said with his mouth full, "Skewl play?" Several crumbs sprayed out and scattered around the table.

"Ew!" TenTen bashed him on the head. "Shut your mouth when talking, moron!"

Neji smiled a little. There she went again, all loud and proud. But the weird thing was that Neji actually liked it when TenTen started beating up boys and being all tough. It was strangely…attractive.

TenTen caught Neji staring at her and smiled inwardly. Deciding to follow the advice Sakura gave her a day before, she acted aloof and nonchalant. Ignoring the signals Neji was sending with his eyes, she put her hand on Lee's and said in one of her sultriest voice, "Lee, are _you_ joining the school play?"

Lee looked flustered, "Y-yes, T-TenTen, I am."

"Good." She leaned back on her chair.

Avoiding Neji's murderous glare, Lee turned to his beloved Sakura and put his arm around her. "So. Sakura. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Sakura firmly picked up his arm and put it on the table. "No, Rock. I only like you as a friend, remember?"

Whenever Sakura used Lee's given name, it was a sign for him to shut up and avoid her. Lee heeded the unsaid command and turned to Shikamaru. "You?"

"Be your girlfriend?" He swallowed his food before asking, glancing at TenTen.

"NO!" Lee stood up and shouted. Sakura pull him down. "I meant, are you joining the school play?!"

"What is it about?" Naruto asked before Shikamaru could respond.

"Some Shakespearean play." Sai dropped into the last available seat, near Neji.

"Hey, Sai. How was Art?" TenTen leaned past Neji.

He shrugged. "As well as it was expected. We learnt how to draw naked people."

His casual sentence caught everyone offgaurd. TenTen spit out her milk, Shikamaru choked on his coke, Neji's eyes contracted while his mouth thinned, Naruto and Lee exchanged a high five and Sakura just looked sick.

"N-naked people?"

"Yeah. No big deal. Our teacher is hideous though. With and without his clothes. So it made no difference." He shrugged again.

"…"

Sai spoke again after a few minutes of shocked silence, "Hey did I tell you? We have a new student at our school." He took a sip of Shikamaru's drink, ignoring his outraged look.

"Really?" Naruto looked intrigued.

"Yeah, I heard it when I was passing the girls' washroom. They were squealing something about this 'raven-haired', 'tall', 'slim', and 'emo' boy called Sasuce Uchich? Couldn't catch his name." He shrugged for the third time.

"Hmm…" TenTen looked thoughtful.

Naruto, getting bored with the way the conversation was going, looked at Sakura again. She looked sort of sad and forlorn today. She spoke normally but her eyes still looked wistful.

Naruto cleared his throat and took out the letter he had written during the school bus ride.

He opened his mouth and spoke,

"Sakura Haruno, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know it would offend you. I apologize and I hope we can still continue to be friends. Sincerely, your friend Naruto."

Silence ensued.

Sakura had never been redder. Her eyes were to their maximum size and her mouth was agape.

The rest of the table just stared at them, waiting for something to happen next. Lee's eyes even twitched.

Suddenly the ringtone to _Friends _rang.

"Oh, look! I got a message!" Sakura snatched out her phone from her bag and cried a bit exuberantly, looking at the screen. "Dunno whose it's from though…" She pressed a few buttons and her face blanched, her eyes closed shut and her hands shook. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she shouted, "What?!" Throwing, her phone on the table she ran out of the cafeteria, her face hidden beneath her hands.

"Wha-?!" Shikamaru reached for her phone and all of them leaned in to see what caused Sakura to go all senile.

Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto cursed. TenTen, Sai and Neji just looked confused.

It was a picture of Sasuke making out with Ino.

"Hey, isn't that guy in our class? He's the new student." TenTen pointed at the screen, confusion still etched on her face.

* * *

_I said it before, I'll say it again: Damn the Ba-CENSORED- rd!_

You know what to do!

**Read, Rave, Review!**

_By the way, Congratulations to rickp2006 for being the 100th reviewer! Aww yeah!_

_Another edit: La Salle College really is a prestigious boys' school in Hong Kong. Abundant with ultra-hawt boys. And one of my best friends...no wait..that's HKMA...argh. Am I confusing you with my 'HK-ness?'_ Good.


	17. More Flashbacks, Toilets ad Matureness

I am SO sorry for the lateness, BUT! I have a good reason! I was busy typing 3000 words for Troublesome! Exactly 3, 314 words! And counting! Yay me!

Disclaimer: Do NAWT own Naruto yet but I will! Oh I will!

Thank you to ALL the reviewers, this one's dedicated to: _MOI_ cause' I slaved and slaved for this. Uh-huh. That's right. _MOI._

* * *

Sobbing in a toilet hysterically was _not_ Sakura's idea of a good time. In fact, it was sipping iced tea on a rubber float in Maui or someplace hot with cute _male _film stars and singers waiting hand and foot on her.

Instead, she was in a rather smelly cubicle, sitting on top a toilet, bawling her eyes out. _Ugh. I am SUCH weakling! I cry over a boy and a girl who keep breaking my hearts! I'm supposed to be tough! Not WEAK! __**Then stop crying. **__Not that easy. __**Sure. Look, just think it through in my perspective: Don't let hot emo guys run your life, okay? Just go with the flow. **__That is THE worst advice I have ever gotten. __**Meh. Whatever works out.**_

Rubbing her hand over her eyes, Sakura squared her shoulders.

She wasn't supposed to be crying over him! She was the one who had slapped him! A few weeks ago in the car park!

But just that thought sent Sakura's emotions into overdrive. Her shoulders slumped and she leaned on the pipe behind her.

She was supposed to be crying over him! How could she have slapped him?!

She still, in a weird way, cared for him…She still, in an even weirder way, wanted to be with him…She still, in the weirdest way, wanted to be her girlfriend again…

Sakura shook her head ruefully. She'd never get him back.

Trying to think of happier things rather that her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend making out, Sakura tried to picture Sasuke but whenever she tried, Naruto's face would pop up. No matter how much she tried to imagine Sasuke, Naruto would be there.

_Naruto…I'm sorry…_She had never gotten to thank and apologize to Naruto.

She shook her head again and tried to force her thoughts back to Sasuke. His emo, detached-ness, arrogant, cocky, annoying, wonderful face…

...when it had made contact with her right hand a few weeks ago…

**--**

**Flashback**

**--**

"Look, Sakura, about what happened last year…I'm sorry." Sasuke bit his lip and shoved his hand in his pockets, his eyes showing real remorse.

Sakura said nothing. She was still trying to process the fact that her ex-boyfriend was here! Right now! Apologizing!

"Look, I said I'm sorry, okay?!" His facial expression turned agitated. Say something!" He shook her shoulder.

She got up from the bench, walked round it and turned to faced him. "What can I say? You were the one who cheated." Sakura was surprised at how calm and collected she sounded. She had expected herself to burst into tears.

Sasuke seemed to notice this and his voice became less desperate and more uncaring, "Yes, I did. I did cheat on you. But-" He spread out his hands, "-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakura scoffed, "Didn't mean to hurt me?! You ripped my heart to pieces! If you had any idea-" She tried to say more but her mouth was blocked.

Her first. Finally. After more than a year of waiting and dreaming and wishing, she had it. But…

His lips were cold, forceful and, not to mention, painful. She struggled against him but his hands had gripped her arms and were pinning them to her sides. He somehow had her against the wall and her back was getting pained by the pressure. Sakura struggled get her wits back and somehow get free from his grip but she couldn't. This was all too real.

After a few more seconds of one-sided kissing, he let go of her and smirked.

"You…you…" Sakura was at a loss for words. She had it. After pining for this for over a year, she finally got it. Her first. Her very _first_ kiss. By _Sasuke._ THE Sasuke. _Sasuke Uchicha._ Her mind was dizzy and she felt sort of nauseous.

"Yes?" He used his sexiest voice and deepest voice, expecting another kiss.

"JERK!" Sakura shouted. Raising her arm, she wiped off his kiss vehemently. "How could you do that?!"

His cocky expression faded and he frowned, "Do what, Sakura?"

"Kiss me! We're broken up! I don't even like you anymore!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke took a step towards her, so close they could've been lip-locking again.

"Y-Yes…" Sakura faltered. "Leave me alone!"

His hands had pinned her arms again and he breathed into the shell of her ear, "Please forgive me, Sakura. Please."

Sakura went dizzy again and her legs were about to buckle beneath her. She turned her head away from his. "Sa-Sasuke, please. D-don't."

"Why?" He stopped turning his lips towards hers and frowned again.

"Because, I don't love you anymore." There. She said it. After one minute of thought, she said it. She rejected Sasuke. _Sakura Haruno_ rejected _Sasuke Uchicha_. It felt painful, it felt cruel, it damn right hurt! But it felt right.

"Look, Sakura, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to cheat on you." He smirked again.

His attitude, his smirk and even the word 'cheat' snapped Sakura out of her 'pity-funk' and she glared at him. "Liar!" She struggled against him once more and tried to kick him in the shins but he was dodging them expertly. "You're not! You never where! You don't even _like_ me!"

"Sakura. Shut the hell up already! I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?!" His voice was so loud and angry and so _forceful_, it hurt Sakura's ears. "I followed you around, I did whatever you wanted, I was your _boyfriend_! Yet, you're _still_ mad! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

She tried to tune him out but she still heard the hateful, hurtful words.

Not even pausing to think about what she was going to do next, Sakura just raised her right arm and slapped him.

The sound reverberated throughout out the whole car park making several birds take flight in fright.

Realization washed over her when she saw the red hand print on his left cheek. _Oh my God, I just slapped Sasuke Uchicha! Oh my God!_

Sasuke raised his hand to touch his cheek and winced. His eyes got darker and he glared at her. Taking a step back from her he opened his mouth to say something…but Sakura was too fast for him. Seeing the chance, she ran from and into the hospital, sobbing.

He didn't call her back.

**--**

**End Flashback**

**--**

Just that memory made Sakura feel all weird inside. She felt part _happy_, from slapping the boy she had loved and hated and part _sad_, from slapping the boy she had loved and hated. It was enough to make a girl go crazy.

The bell suddenly rang then, signaling that it was time for everyone to stop eating and make it back to class. Most of the girls would come in and start primping by now, so Sakura got off the hard seat and rubbed her thighs. _Owie!_

She opened the latch and walked to the sink, intent on washing off her dried tears and putting on some make up.

Outside the door, Sakura could see, and hear, the sound of teenagers' stampeding back to class. Complete with the sounds.

A loud clattering of handbags bumping one another and high-pitched gossiping filled the toilet when Ino, Temari and her clique came in.

"…So I was saying that Andrew should, like, go and send her roses or something. That phone message SO didn't work out. And, here I was thinking that it would make it all better." Ino shrugged as she continued to talk to Temari over her shoulder. Her posse behind her just kept nodding and smiling, no idea to what Ino was talking about.

"That could work but that plan would, like, fall-" Temari felt silent when she saw Sakura.

Ino raised her head to see what had made Temari so shocked. Sakura Haruno. "Hey, Haruno!" Ino waved and grinned as though they were the best of friends. _Were._

Sakura turned her head to face the wall and vowed to say nothing. If Ino said _one_ mean crack about her, she'd punch her.

Ino noticed the brush-off she was getting from Sakura and, for the benefit of her loyal pack-dogs, she flipped her off.

Still, Sakura remained silent.

Impressed by her boldness and aversion to Ino, Temari turned to the eager wannabees' and shooed them off, shouting about how this was going to get rough. Sure enough, they scattered with more high-pitched yelping.

Sakura and Ino both raised their eyebrows at Temari's outburst but said nothing.

Temari shrugged at Ino's questioning glance and opened a cubicle door. "Oh good. A clean one." She disappeared inside and closed the door as quietly as possible.

Not wanting to look like a loser like _some _people she knew, Ino took out her mobile and punched in a few numbers. Soon, her loud voice filled the quiet toilet. "Oh _heyyy_, Andrew!" Ino exaggerated the 'hey' part to make it one big word. "No it didn't work…yeah, I tried. My hardest!" She giggled. "You're gonna what?! No way! She's depressed already! Try roses, buddy, _roses_." Silence ensued for a minute or so. "O.M.G! O.M.G! NO WAY!" Ino jumped up and down on the floor, clearly getting hysterical.

Sakura, who had barely glanced at her for the entire time, rolled her eyes and reached for a tissue paper from the dispenser.

"Dude, that'll SO work! You go, hon! Oh look, it's, like,-" Ino checked her designer watch- "2:15 here in hick-island Konoha, so I gotta go! Ciao, honey, ciao!" She flipped off her phone and smiled happily. It was working! Her plan was working!

Not listening to a word she had just said, Sakura tried to move past her. "Ino let me pass. I have English." She mumbled, forcing her eyes to look at Ino. _I am not scared, I am not scared, I AM NOT SCARED!_

Ino gaped. This was the first time, in a _very _long time, that Sakura had addressed her personally! Suddenly, this weird feeling washed over her, it was sort of an extreme guilt mix with a hint of self-pity. She felt about one inch tall.

Sakura ignored Ino's look and pushed past her forcefully. "So rude." She muttered under her breath. "Couldn't even answer back."

"Sak-Sakura…uhh…wait, I…" But she was gone.

The sound of flushing came and Temari stepped out of her cubicle. Shaking her head at Ino, she made her way to the sinks. "Ino, you had a chance right there! You could've apologized!"

"I know, okay?! I know…" Ino speed-walked out of the toilet, her eyes getting watery.

Temari shook her head again and washed her hands. It was time for Plan B. Drying her hands, Temari reached for her mobile and sent Rock Lee a text.

Satisfied with what she had typed, she pressed send and switched off her phone. _This better work…_

**--**

**English, Classroom 204**

**--**

"So who can tell me who William Shakespeare was?" Mr. Kakashi shut his book and looked questioningly at the unresponsive class. "Anyone?"

Even Lee didn't answer. He was too busy worrying about the text message.

"William Shakespeare was this English…" Mr. Kakashi went on about Will's history but Naruto droned him out. He was too worried to care. Sakura had ran away again! From him! Ugh, why did she keep doing that?! Did she like making him all worried and tense about her?! Naruto slammed the desk to express his feelings.

"Yes, Naruto?" Mr. Kakashi looked at him.

"…Uh…I support animal-protection laws, too. And ponds should have llamas…"

Several people sniggered.

"That's nice, Naruto, don't we all. Now please try to listen. I'm droning to you all about William Shakespeare because there's gonna be a school play based on either _Romeo & Juliet _or _A Midsummer's Night Dream._" He shrugged. "Whichever has more romance."

The _romance _part snapped most of the girls into listening to Mr. Kakashi. They faced him with eager, rapt expressions while most of the boys slouched and yawned.

Hinata raised her hand, "Sir?"

"Yes, Hinata?" Mr. Kakashi looked surprised. The Hyuuga Princess was actually speaking up! Never, in all his years' of teaching her, did she even _try_ in class! He inwardly congratulated himself on being an excellent teacher.

"When are the tryouts? Dying my hair blonde, getting contacts and the whole outfit will take time, so I need to know _now_."

Mr. Kakashi sighed while the girls gave Hinata jealous looks and bared their teeth at her. It sucked to see the rich, spoiled girl get everything.

"Hinata, it's not about the _way you look_ but the way you _act._" He shook his head admonishingly. "Really, Hinata."

She 'humphed' and crossed her arms.

"Anything else?" Mr. Kakashi looked round at the class.

Kiba raised his hand next, "Yeah…how do we get out of doing this?"

"You _don't_, Kiba. It's mandatory for our English class to participate. I'm the director and script writer." Mr. Kakashi eyed him dubiously. "You can be stage crew if you want."

"Aww yeah!" Kiba raised his hand and high-fived Shino.

Mr. Kakashi sighed and took out a clipboard. "The sign-up sheet will be posted by the Recreational notice board. Tryouts will be on the third of October, and…oh and this will be this year's Halloween event, so no trick or treating. Sorry." He winked.

Kiba groaned and banged his head on his desk. _Great. No more dressing up as the Baha Men._

Grinning, Mr. Kakashi put the clipboard back and looked around the class once more, "Where's Pinky?"

Naruto spoke up, "Uhh…nurse's office. She had a…upset stomach. Y'know, the vomiting, puking, all that."

"Ah." Mr. Kakashi looked queasy. He was never very useful around bodily fluids.

There was a knock at the door and Sakura stood there, trying her hardest to look forlorn and weak. She had heard Naruto's lie from outside the door and was trying to make it look like she really_ had_ been sick.

"Sakura! Well…speak of the devil and the devil will…" Mr. Kakashi went off in a mumble.

"Sorry, Mr. Kakashi, won't happen again." Sakura bobbed her head and hurried to her seat, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Dropping into her seat, she leaned towards Naruto and put her hand on his. "Thanks."

Naruto gulped and tried furiously to stop resembling a tomato. "No worries." He weakly whispered back. Her hand was messing up his mind. But, weirdly, it felt nice. Very nice. In fact, he loved it. He mentally made a note to keep Sakura's hand on his for a very long time. Somehow.

Sadly though, she moved her hand away, blushing slightly. "Sorry." she muttered.

**--**

**After School**

**--**

"So, looks like we're all friends again, huh?!" Kiba threw his arms around Sakura and Naruto, banging their heads together.

"Ow, Kiba! Gerroff me!"

"KIBA! That hurts!"

He let the two whining teenagers go and laughed. "Whatever. Hey, wanna crash at my house on Friday?"

"Like a sleepover?" TenTen crinkled her nose. She wasn't good at that sort of girly stuff. She resolved to beg Sakura and Hinata for tips.

"NO!" Kiba looked offended. "A…a…MATURE sleepover."

"Oh right, very mature. A bunch of teenagers reading magazines and doing nail polish while watching _MTV_. SO mature." Shikamaru chortled. Kiba was known for his immatureness.

"Ah, shut up." He shook his fist at Shikamaru.

"That'll be fun though!" Sakura was excited. Anything to stop thinking about Sasuke!

"Yeah…" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"So, seven at your house?" Shino raised his eyebrows and shoved his hands in his sweatshirt's pockets.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just be there!" Kiba said joyfully. "Oh and by the way, anyone need a ride?"

Hinata, Neji, Lee and TenTen shook their heads.

"Neji and I have to go and see Daddy off at the airport…."

"I apologize profusely Kiba, my good friend, but I have to go and buy…ah…some…presents! Yes, presents! For my…um…mother! Yes, my dear old mother! Sorry though!"

"Sai's picking me up, we thought we could check out the Art Museum…"

Neji raised his eyebrows and glared at her. TenTen ignored him and concentrated on her nails. They were looking all chipped and scaly…

"Whatever! Shika, Sakura, Shino and I need a ride!" Naruto stomped his foot and pouted petulantly.

Shikamaru was still laughing. "Very mature…"

Sakura bashed him on the head. "So we're all in Kiba's car, then?"

"Yup."

"Well?!"

They all looked blankly at her. "Well what?"

"LET'S GO!"

"Oh."

Kiba took out his keys and waved them like a flag. "Who wants shotgun?!"

Sakura and Naruto jumped up and down trying to reach for the keys while Shikamaru and Shino looked on, getting bored.

Shikamaru even yawned.

Naruto finally snatched it out of Kiba's hands and held it over his head like a trophy. "Aww yeah!"

Shino raised his eyebrows again huffed. "Now, can we go?"

"Sure." Kiba grinned. "I just gotta make a pit stop at 7-11."

A few seconds later, a black and stylish limousine pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door at the very back. "Sir?"

Neji nodded, ignoring the awestruck and envious looks he was getting from various people and his friends. "Let's go, Hinata."

"Bye guys!" Hinata hugged Naruto fiercely with Neji tugging on her arm. In the background, Sakura was pursing her lips and was muttering something.

"Uh…bye…" Naruto waved feebly after he had gotten free. He massaged his ribs, the moment Hinata and Neji had gotten in their limousine and speeded off.

Lee saw his carpool a bit far off from where the group was currently standing. "Oh look! My escort! Goodbye, friends!" He hugged Sakura. "Goodbye!"

After he had bounded off in the purple car, Sakura made a disgusted look. "Ew."

"Don't be mean!" Shikamaru admonished her, his hands on his waist.

"Very mature…" Kiba chuckled.

Not wanting to cause another 'mature' argument, TenTen stepped in between them. "Shut up." She advised them.

"With pleasure." Kiba snarled.

"Absolutely." Shikamaru agreed.

A dark SUV drove past, stopping a little ahead of them. The license plate read, 'ARTISAI'.

"That license plate's weird." Naruto noted.

"That's my ride! Bye guys!" TenTen ran to the car and opened the front seat's door. Getting in, she waved her hand through the window. "Bye!"

They waved back, Kiba and Naruto sticking their tongues out at her.

Her hand flipped them off and Sai drove off.

"Right, get in the car." Kiba poked Sakura in the back with his car keys. "Or I'll blow your brains out."

She laughed and raised her hands, "I surrender."

"Good. Real good."

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's antics and threw his arm over Kiba's shoulders. "Right, dude, about the sleepover…?" Before he continued, he winked at Sakura, "Is it mandatory to wear clothes?"

Sakura yelped and bashed Naruto on the head. Satisfied to see a lump growing on the back of his head, she turned to Kiba and growled, "Don't answer that. We _will _wear clothes and we will not play _strip poker!"_

"Who said anything about strip poker?" Shino asked mildly. Shikamaru yawned and nodded to emphasize this point.

"Good idea though! Thanks!" Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Ugh!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air, a sign of defeat.

Shikamaru yawned again and walked to Kiba's car. "Coming?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Oi! That's my car! Hands off!" Kiba bounded towards Shikamaru and ran past him. "My car! Not yours! Mine!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Duh."

Shino sighed and followed Kiba, although Shino chose not to run.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Shall we?" He took out his hand.

'We shall." Sakura reached for it.

Closing their fingers around each other's, Naruto and Sakura made their way towards Kiba's blue SUV.

_Aww yeah! I knew it! I knew I could hold her hand! Aww yeah! _Naruto inwardly cheered.

_Well…this feels weird…nice…but weird…I wonder if Sasuke would ever do this…wait! Don't think about him! Concentrate on Naruto, concentrate on Naruto, concentrate…concentrate…hey, Naruto's smile is cute… _Sakura blushed.

* * *

No comment.

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	18. Words, I'M NOT GAY! and Weird Dude

_Righty-O, here's the next installment! It's a little on the short side and I know I said I was gonna slave 4000 words but, always a but, I have this HUGE Math test tomorrow! D: I just wanted to post something!_

**Disclaimer: NU-UH! NOT YET! NO NARUTO-GLOMPING YET!**

Enjoy, you wonderful reviewers, enjoy!

BTW, according to one random reviewer, I forgot to tell you Naruto's leg is A-OK. It's been a month since he broke it, after all. _SEE, SWEET HEAVENS?! I CAN BE UN-RANDOM! XD_

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes and struggled to stay awake. Her dad was supposed to be back soon. Back with Naruto's brand new, shiny, fast, shiny, cool, shiny new Porsche. Hinata had specifically asked for a blue one. A _shiny_, blue one.

From across the giant living room, LeAnna sighed. Hinata had been mooning by the window for the entire night. She hadn't eaten much, just some crackers and a glass of milk. Whenever LeAnna approached her, Hinata would wave her off and mumble something about oxygen and being alone. LeAnna would sadly walk away and stare at her from a distance.

"He'll be back soon, right?" Hinata called. It was one of the rare times that Hinata even acknowledged her stepmother's existence.

"I should hope so. His dinner's getting dry." LeAnna looked nervously behind her back. "I'll just tell Anko to get the dinner ready." She hurried to kitchen, as fast as her three-inch heels would allow her.

Hinata yawned and lay down on the chaise beside the giant window. She thought about Naruto Uzumaki. Her new crush. She sighed dreamily. Naruto was worth everything to her…It didn't matter that she only knew him for only a month. All that mattered that he didn't treat her like some wallflower and that he was brave…and kind…and wonderful…and his hair was so shiny…Hinata yawned once more before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

LeAnna stepped into the living room again, covered Hinata with a comfy-looking blanket and turned off the giant, golden, shiny chandelier. "Good night, Hinata."

She shut the giant doors behind her and sighed happily. Hinata had spoken to her! Real words! Not mumbled up, fake, insincere words! Okay, it was only five words, but that was better than nothing, right?!

LeAnna tried her hardest not to squeal.

**--**

**Next Day, Morning**

**--**

LeAnna waved goodbye to Hinata's retreating back and smiled gently. Yesterday's words were still reverberating in her mind. Hinata Hyuuga actually spoke to her!

She jumped when two hands clamed down on her tiny waist. Her husband pulled her close. "Does Hinata know?"

"Know what?" LeAnna leaned against his tall frame, enjoying it to the maximum.

"About the Porsche…" He murmured just before he heard Hinata scream delightedly.

Sounds of stomping, squealing and all round screaming could be heard, even from inside the hallway. "I think so…" LeAnna giggled.

Hinata charged in and took one look at her father. Knocking LeAnna out of the way, Hinata gave her father one of the biggest bear hugs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mr. Hyuuga laughed and struggled to get up. Hinata was still hugging him. "Hina? I need to get up…work, y'know…"

"Oh right!" Hinata got off him and grinned sheepishly. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Wait till I tell Neji and TenTen and Kiba and Shino and….-" Hinata laughed evilly "-and Sakura!"

Bounding off the stairs, she ran to the shiny new Porsche and drank it all in. The 'new car' smell wafted in through her nose and Hinata squealed again. She called for her driver, Romero, to drive Naruto's new car. She would sit in the back and text all her friends, except Naruto, about what she had done.

**--**

**Later, At School**

**--**

TenTen groaned and leaned over to Neji, their previous 'argument' forgotten. All thanks to Hinata's insane ways to attract guys. "She bought him a car?! But, it's just been a month since she's known him! A _month!_" TenTen stamped the table with her first for emphasis.

"I know." Neji nodded. "But what can we do now?" He knew it was fruitless to even attempt to reason with his cousin. Lately, she was changing. Her personality was changing, she was becoming more confident and she even was arguing with him. Strangely, she had also become stubborn. Hinata had never been stubborn, Neji recalled. She was always the type to be swayed easily. Or so it seemed. Hmm…Naruto really was good for her then, if he made such an impact on Hinata's life. Neji thought it best to somehow encourage them to be together.

TenTen was about to hit Neji on the head as punishment for ignoring her but Shikamaru chose that moment to drop into his seat and groan. The seat was not soft. Not at all.

"Who sits with me again?" He had been apparently sleeping when Mrs. Satobi made him have a seatmate a day or two ago.

Looks were exchanged between TenTen and Neji. "You mean you don't know?" TenTen's voice was filled with skepticism. How could he have slept through all that?! Even Tobi was awake when that hot, emo boy arrived! And Tobi was almost always asleep!

"Nope." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on his chair. "So? Is she hot?"

"_He_." Neji corrected.

"Damn."

Shaking her head in a he-is-such-a-weirdo sort of way, TenTen bashed him on the head. "You're just like Kiba! Pervert!"

"Excuse me!" Shikamaru sounded and looked outraged. "_I'm_ mature!"

In an unusual turn of events, Neji was the one who chuckled. TenTen's eyes flashed when she heard him. She grit her teeth and wondered if she would go to jail if she strangled him and kicked him in the shin. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was Neji laughing at someone else. He should laugh at her and her only! She was funny!

She coughed, signaling it was her turn to speak again, "Anyway, about your seat mate, I think it was the guy whom we saw in Sakura's phone? You know? The one making out with A-Class Loser..?" _A-Class Loser_ was Ino's nickname among students at Datte Bayo High.

"Wasn't she Haruno's friend before?" Neji had seen them around Konoha a year ago, talking and laughing. They _seemed_ like friends then. He wondered what had happened to them.

Shikamaru stiffened and nodded. "Yeah…" He let his hands drop from his nonchalant position and Shikamaru turned to face the class.

Another look was exchanged.

Suddenly, their lazy friend turned back. "How did your date go with Sai?" It was obvious from the look in his eyes that he was trying to change the subject.

Now it was Neji's turn to stiffen. He took out his Math homework and pretended to go over it, all the while, straining to hear everything TenTen said. It could be useful when he massacred Sai for taking his best friend and woman and soon-to-be-girlfriend!

TenTen smiled shyly and tucked a few stray strands of brown hair behind her ear. "It was wonderful…" She 'fortunately' had 'forgotten' to tell them that Sai was as boring as a stick and mostly ignored her for the entire time.

"Wonderful?"

"Wonderful."

"So…now what's going on between you two?" Neji could have sworn Shikamaru's eyes slid over to him when he said that.

TenTen giggled and ducked her head, staring at her lap. "We're going on another date. There's a flower exhibition, down in Konoha Park. We're going there."

Shikamaru nodded inattentively, his attention suddenly elsewhere. Flowers meant Sakura, Sakura meant Sasuke and Sasuke meant Shikamaru being charged of _murder_. Sasuke's murder. Almost involuntarily, he cracked his knuckles and bared his teeth. "He's gonna die…" He growled. It seemed like he was talking to himself.

"Ne?! Sai?!" TenTen looked shocked. Then her voice turned menacing, "If you lay _one _finger on his head, I'll-" Before she could finish, Neji lay his index finger on her lips and simply went, "Shut up." Oddly, TenTen complied and fell silent, even after Neji took his finger away and started smirking to his Math homework.

"Okay…" Shikamaru looked uneasy. "I'll pretend I never saw that…"

TenTen blushed and thought desperately of a different topic, "So…Shikamaru, hmm…let's see, Kiba wants Hinata who wants Naruto who _obviously_ wants Sakura who's probably still pining after that emo dude in the mobile. Shino's just oblivious and Neji and I are keen observers." TenTen took a deep breath before continuing, "_So_. Where do you fit in all of this?"

He shrugged while nervously twiddling his thumbs. His eyes darted around the room, as though looking for an escape route.

"Oh come on! You must like someone!" TenTen looked at Neji for support but he was still, almost purposely, keeping his steady gaze on his Math book, apparently ignoring the scene before him.

"Wait…." Her voice drop to a whisper, "You're gay, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru fell off his chair. "I. AM. NOT. A. HOMO!"

"_Sure_." TenTen exaggerated the word to make it sound like three syllables. She held out her arm and pulled him up, still remaining on her seat.

"Thanks." Shikamaru mumbled while massaging his hands. "Ouch." He muttered under his breath.

Neji blessed them with his attention for about ten seconds. "You haven't answered Ten's question." He half smiled and went back to reviewing his homework.

TenTen smiled delightedly. He used her nickname!

Sighing as though this took too much too effort, Shikamaru mumbled, "Someone blonde."

"Oooh! A blondie!" TenTen snapped her fingers. "I know! It's Ino, isn't it?!"

"Noo!" Shikamaru's nervous looked quickly changed to one of shock. "Of course not!"

"Then who?"

"…"

The bell suddenly rang before Shikamaru could elaborate. He grinned delightedly while TenTen groaned.

A dark figure fully clad in black sauntered over and gracefully sat next to Shikamaru. Inching away from him, he adjusted his sunglasses and arranged his books in the familiar wall. "You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

Shikamaru looked at Neji and TenTen, his face in a comical OMG-I-sit-with-an-idiot expression. They shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

He sighed and put his head on his arms, feigning sleep.

* * *

_'Kay, so it's not the most best thing ever but I just had this -urge- to write something useless. Lame excuse, ne?_

Oh and I wrote a sort of drabble-ish FanFiction for Troublesome High, check it out!

Mucho thanks to _**Tori Kay**_ for giving EXCELLENT constructive criticism. Never knew I was that bad. XD

**Read, Rave, Review**


	19. Projects, Friendship? and A Meeting

_I will so reply back to you all, once I get my internet up and running again. I'm posting this at, sadly, school!_

**Disclaimer: I'm beginning to think I'll never own Naruto BUT there is still a chance!**

Oh and I forgot to say, Sakura and that baka were thirteen and fourteen when they started dating and Naruto and him were fifteen. Phew, finally got that off my chest. ;)

**

* * *

**

**--**

**Social Studies, 11: 15 AM**

**--**

Rock Lee turned his head towards Sakura and mouthed, "Meet me after lunch." He could see the confusion on her face and he continued to mouth, "Urgent!"

She nodded obediently, the confusion still etched, while Lee sighed contently. Sakura would be pleased. He had forgotten to tell her what had happened after…the incident in the hospital. Knowing that she wouldn't be in the dark for much longer made him sigh again. Oh she would be _pleased._

"Lee!" Mrs. Satobi slammed her ruler on his desk, jolting him out of his seat. "Kindly pay attention when I'm talking!"

He flushed, his eyes growing round and tearful; he had never gotten yelled at before but saluted, "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!"

"Good. Now that Mr. Lee has kindly benefited us with his attention, I have an announcement to make." She paused, waiting for the class to quiet down. "I have decided that, for Social Studies class, we will join class 210 for a beginning-of-the-year project!" She clapped her hands together gleefully. "I have already arranged you all into pairs and you will all learn on how to be responsible, loving, caring and wonderful parents." She grinned at the class as though she had announced she was having a baby and was leaving the school forever. "Your 'babies' will be the animatronics the Computer Club made last year. They work perfectly!"

The whole class was struck dumb. Join 201? For a project? That required babies? Who puked and pooped only? As if!

Naruto raised his hand, "Miss?"

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked sweetly, loving the fact that the new kid was asking questions.

"Yeah, um, it this going to be a 'boy girl' thing or a 'gay' thing?" Naruto made finger quotes around 'boy girl' and 'gay', trying hard not to grin and crack up.

The class, however, _did _crack up and Mrs. Satobi's nostrils flared enough to look like a snout. "Naruto, this will be a 'boy girl' thing and you will enjoy it. Besides, Mr. Deidara and Tobi are the only openly gay people here."

Naruto raised his eyebrows; he had no idea who Tobi was. But, Mr. Deidara, oh yeah he knew. Suddenly, an invisible light bulb appeared on his head. So,_ that's_ why he wore make up and extra long hair!

"Anyway, I will now tell you who will be the parents of each 'baby'" She raised her brown clipboard to eye level. After a second of thought, she lowered it down. "Oh I have already informed class 210 about their 'spouses'. You will meet and interact with them after class." She raised her clipboard up again and had a pen at the ready.

She ticked a box and spoke directly to Ino. "Rock Lee and Ino Yamanaka." Lee's head banged the table and Ino collapsed sideways on Temari, pretending to become hysterical.

"Neji Hyuuga and TenTen-" She held Lee's head forcefully and glared at Ino before she could finish announcing TenTen's surname. When they stopped, she continued.

"Kiba Inuzuka and…" She continued talking while most of the class, including Naruto and Sakura, played 'hangman' or 'tic-tac-toe' on a scrap of paper.

Suddenly Mrs. Satobi's lips curled in a grin and she said, "Oh and class, I forgot to tell you, Sai of Grade 11 has been nice enough to volunteer as a father for one of the 'babies' as we are very short on boys." She ticked a box on her clipboard and continued.

"Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sand." Temari opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again, her pale face turning into different shades of red. Ino nudged her and wondered why Temari was embarrassed and not angry. If _she _had gotten Nara, she'd be sure to show him whose boss.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata squealed excitedly and immediately started thinking of names for the baby. Naruto turned green and he buried his face in his jacket, mumbling swear words mingled with prayers about having a better life in the future. Sakura patted his back in a soothing way but she and _Inner Sakura_ were feeling pure, unadulterated anger towards Hinata. _I'm gonna kill her…he's mine, Hyuuga, mine! __**I'll get the pitchforks!**_

Mrs. Satobi continued checking boxes and announcing potential parents until she stopped.

"Shino." She paused, making sure she had his undivided attention. He looked up with a pained expression. "Shino, I have decided to make you become a single parent, seeing as how much you love being a 'loner'. The entire burden will fall on you and not to mention, your grade." Nodding at him, she turned to the blackboard and started writing something down.

Shino just continued to tap the desk with his fingers, ignoring Sakura's intense dislike towards it. He didn't mind having a wife. Really. He didn't. It would mean someone else to talk to apart from Kiba. Kiba was his best friend and all but he could get tiring.

Mrs. Satobi turned towards the class again and cried out, "Oh, I almost forgot! The last 'couple' will be…Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchicha."

**--**

**Cafeteria, Lunch time**

**--**

"Shh, Sakura, shh… it'll be okay…" TenTen rubbed her back in soothing circles while Shikamaru patted her on the head. Naruto and Lee were thinking of plans to get rid of Sasuke, Hinata and Neji were exchanging what's-wrong-with-her looks, Kiba was munching on a bread stick and Shino just kept staring at his salad.

"No, it will _not _be damn okay!" Sakura raised her head and shouted aggressively. TenTen blinked but made no move to raise her hand. Shikamaru had already moved his, in fear of Sakura. Sakura continued ranting, her tears stopping for a few miraculous moments. "How can_ he_ be back here?! How can I even _look_ at him?! What can I even _say_ to him?!" She broke into fresh sobs and put her head in her hands again.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Aw, Sakura, it'll be okay. C'mon, he's not _that_ tough to handle."

Sakura didn't know whether to hit him or hug him. That tough?! He was the best in her karate class! He could break a door with just one kick _while_ punching someone in the gut! She'd seen it personally.

"Hey, Sakura…" Ino and Temari suddenly appeared at their table, both of them holding lunch trays filled with junk food.

Sakura raised her head again and glared. Brushing off her tears forcefully, she stood up and faced them. "Ino-" but before she could continue, Temari spoke quickly.

"Look, about that Sasuke thing, just ignore him and blow off the assignment. You could always do some extra credit essay or become Shino's partner."

Sakura's mouth couldn't have opened any wider. Now they were giving advice?! Good advice?!

Temari chose this moment of silence to sit in the empty side beside Shikamaru and start eating her lunch. Ino followed suit. "Want _Lays_?" Temari offered it to Naruto.

He took it soundlessly and immediately started munching. "Yum. Oi, Kiba, want some?" He offered it to said teenager who grabbed a handful.

Soon, everyone went back to talking and giving unhelpful advice to Sakura. It was as thought the rift between Sakura and Ino never even started. Which was odd, since Sakura had vowed to never be friends with her again.

"Ignore him." Ino advised.

"Shikamaru, I and Lee will beat him up, don't worry, Sakura!" Naruto gave her two thumbs up and a huge grin.

"No, I won't." Shikamaru hit him on the head. "_I'm_ gonna ruin his life at school, I sit with him, y'know!"

Sakura pretend she didn't hear that. She had enough worries on her mind.

"Play it cool, act as though you own the world. Barely even talk to him!" Hinata and TenTen commented.

"Extra credit…" Temari nodded at her.

"Eh, just punch him again and show him whose boss!" Kiba slammed a fist on the table.

"I agree with Kiba." Neji half smiled at TenTen, hoping that he was showing his 'violent' side. TenTen blushed and looked away. Smirking, Neji thought, _Round one to me. TAKE THAT, I-HAVE-NO-FRIENDS SAI!_

"Sakura, just do what you want to do, don't follow everyone." Shino spoke suddenly. "If you want to talk to him, do it. If you wanna ruin his life, do it. If you wanna do both, go ahead." He bent his head again, returning to obsessive staring at his salad.

"…Great idea, Shino…!" Sakura suddenly stood up and hugged him. Sitting back down, she took a packet of Doritos off Ino's tray and started munching. "Great idea."

Shino nodded with his face turning a light shade of crimson and went back to munching/glaring at his lettuce.

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged a _look_ and quickly started a topic on Ferraris and Mercedes- Benz. Lee and Neji yawned and started an equally random topic about hair products.

Carrying a giant sketch book, Sai came in and sat beside TenTen. "Hey."

TenTen glanced at him and smiled briefly, "Hey, Sai. Wanna sit down?" Seeing Neji's glare and Hinata's questioning look at her, she raised her voice a bit and faced the group. "We've broken up."

Sai nodded at his sketch book and opened it, starting a sketch on Shino's salad.

"WHAT?!" Hinata stood up, placed her hands on the table and leaned towards TenTen. "You're telling this to me _now_?!"

She nodded cheerfully, unable to hide her excitement. "Last night, while we were chatting. It was cool."

"But it was only one date, you were never really dating." Shikamaru stopped staring at Temari and glanced at TenTen.

"Shaddup." TenTen bared her teeth at him.

He shrugged and went back to staring at Temari, thinking this was going unnoticed. Unfortunately, Temari was the only who had no idea. Even Shino knew about Shikamaru's not-so-secret secret crush on Temari.

Sakura coughed, signaling a not-so-subtle warning to Shikamaru to get his game together and stop looking like a stalker.

"So, right now, the only worry we have is Sasuke and how to beat him up, right?" Kiba looked around at the table. "How about, at my _mature_ sleepover, we think of ways to finish him off?! Sai, you can come too if you want."

Sakura risked a glance at Ino. "Are they invited?"

"If they wanna come!" Kiba grinned, his inattentiveness to everything around him had never been more pronounced.

"Course' we do!" Ino smiled tentatively at Sakura who returned the smile with equal nervousness.

"Then come!" Lee thumped her on the back forcefully, ignoring Ino's protests on how her outfit would get mussed up.

"Well, speak of the devil…" Neji muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"Look over there." Neji pointed at someone wearing a long trench coat, oversized dark sunglasses and a black fedora. He looked like some spy out of a comic book. The 'guy' walked over to the cafeteria women, flashed an ID and was given a huge, delicious looking sandwich. He left after taking a bite and giving a nod to the swooning women.

"Who the heck is he?" Shikamaru knit his eyebrows together. "He looks lucky and stupid at the same time."

"Lucky?" Naruto, being the new kid and all, had no idea what just happened.

"People with 'higher status' in Datte Bayo, get better food options." Ino explained. "So, if you're popular, you get…" Ino looked highly uncomfortable. "…better food. Like this." She pointed at her tray.

"…So…who was that guy again?" Shikamaru repeated his question, directing it at Neji.

"Uchicha."

Sakura shuddered and made a point to never go near Shikamaru's class ever again, that would require apologizing for slapping him and succumbing to his smirk and oh-so-hot eyes.

While _Pinky_ was shuddering, Sai tilted his head, looking as though he was deep in thought. So, she didn't like him very much…

"Yeah right! He'd never wear that!" Ino prided herself on her knowledge of fashion do's and don'ts.

"How do _you_ know?" TenTen stuck out her chocolate-covered tongue at her and continued chewing her Cadbury.

"Ew." Hinata muttered under her breath and inched closer to Naruto. She leant on his shoulder and looked like a woman from an eighteenth century novel, all weak and forlorn. "Naruto, about our baby, what's her name going to be?"

Naruto blushed and avoided Sakura ad Kiba's gaze, "Uh…Hinata…are you sure it's gonna be a girl?"

Hinata blinked and tapped him on his forearm lightly, "Of course, silly! Anyways, I was thinking something along the lines of Juliette. You know? From the _Romeo and Juliette_ play? The one we're doing for Mr. Kakashi?"

"Isn't that _A Midsummer's Night Dream_?" Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Yeah, I think it is."

"Well, I'm trying out for Hermia." Ino shouted and was met with wolf whistles and cheers from her 'table'. "Wear something skimpy!" Kankuro, her boyfriend and school jock, shouted. She just waved back and rolled her eyes at Sakura and Temari, letting them know that Kankuro was not normally like this.

"Really? I'm all for Demetrius or Lysander." Naruto looked up from Shino's bugs. By the looks of it, they were trying to mate.

Sakura thought quickly and with a quick glance at Naruto, "I'm going to be Helena."

Naruto's face lit up and he grinned at Shikamaru, knocking his outstretched fist with his. "Awesome, dude." Shikamaru mouthed. "I know!" Naruto mouthed back.

"But, my dear cherry blossom Sakura, why don't you be character, Titania? She's the _queen, _y'know." Lee spoke quickly.

"Um, Lee, are you telling me that because you're trying out for Oberon, the _king _in the play or because you generally think of me as a 'queen'?" Sakura was also quick to point out.

After a thoughtful expression, Lee grinned at her, adjusted his glasses and shouted, "Both!"

Sakura's head went back onto the table, shaking from either tears or laughter, no one could tell. After thirty seconds of shaking, she raised her head and looked at Lee again. "What did you wanna see me for? You said during class to meet you, right?"

"Ah…" Lee suddenly looked nervous and guilty at the same time. "I wanted to see you because…of...erm…can we talk about this later?"

She shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich.

**--**

**After School, Naruto's house**

**--**

"How was school today, honey?" Kushina came out of the kitchen; delicious smells came wafting out of the open door. Her eyes were looking oddly bright and she kept glancing at the living room.

Naruto, ignoring the question, sniffed the air and broke into a huge grin. He ran up to his mother and hugged her. "Awesome, Mom! Ramen!" He let go of her and punched the air, making his way into the kitchen.

"Uh…Naruto…someone's here to see you." Kushina pointed at the living room archway. "I'm going to be…uh…in the kitchen. Call me if you need me!" She hurried back in and not-so-softly shut the door.

Naruto sighed and walked inside the archway. "Oh my God." He ran his hand over his face and blinked quickly. "Oh my God." He repeated.

The teenager nodded and spoke slowly, "Hey idiot. Miss me?"

Naruto staggered into his favorite couch, which was also, fortunately, as far away from him as possible, and sat down. "Hi, moron. And, to answer your extremely stupid question, maybe."

"Just maybe." It wasn't intended as a question.

"Just maybe." Naruto repeated, looking tense, a contrast between his friend's relaxed expression.

There were no grins, no hugs, no greeting. Just two friends facing down each other like two wolves getting ready for a battle. Minus the fur, whiskers, paws, tails, weird colour and extremely sharp teeth.

* * *

_Yes, I know. NO REFERENCE, WHATSOEVER, TO THAT LOVELY-JUBBLY PORSCHE! But it'll come, don't worry!_

You all know what to do, you wonderful people,

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	20. Destroyed Plans, Locked In and Gym Yay?

_Yes, another long upate! Sorry! But, I have another good reason! This is...wait for it...ALMOST 5000 WORDS! I'm so happy, seriously! I've never written this much! (And had all that writers' block XD)_

**Disclaimer: I do not and, I think, never will own a donut shop. Or Naruto. Darn!**

OMG. Thank you SO much reviewers! I WILL add your names here as soon as I get off my lazy butt! But for now...-yawn-...I wanna sleep! It's 10:30 PM! And tomorow Sport's Day! Argh!

**

* * *

**

**--**

**After School, Car park**

**--**

Sakura folded her arms across her chest and glared at her counterpart, "Okay, I did what you asked. Now what?"

The blonde took her time in answering, choosing to dab on gloss and check in her mirror. After she was done with adjusting her bangs, she spoke slowly, "What do you mean, 'now what'? I kept my part of the deal and you kept yours. Simple as that."

Sakura nodded but kept frowning at her, "Simple as that" she repeated. "I just want to know _why _I acted like your friend in front of Shikamaru and everyone else."

Ino smirked, put her hand in the crook of her waist, stuck her leg out sideways and flipped her hair. "You would now, wouldn't you?"

_Ugh!_ _How can anyone be that annoying?!_ Sakura tried to keep her anger in check but it was getting harder and harder as Ino kept flashing her ultra-white teeth and doing poses for the benefit of Konoha Island's entire population. "Ino." Sakura's voice sounded constricted. "Ino, just tell me, _why. _I wouldn't ask but I haven't struck a deal with you since we were thirteen."

"True." Ino agreed. After a few seconds, Ino relented and babbled, "I just wanted your 'friends' to like me!"

Despite feeling smug that Ino couldn't keep a secret if her life counted on it, Sakura heightened her glare. "You used me for my _friends_?"

"Yup!" She flashed her pearly-whites again.

Sakura raised her hand and made a move towards her. If she slapped Sasuke, she could sure as hell beat the crap out of Ino!

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" Ino hastily cried as Sakura's palm almost made contact with her cheek. Thankfully, Ino ducked at just the right moment. Karate was finally paying off.

Sakura stopped and just looked at her, her whole body heaving because of her erratic breathing. "Well?"

"As I was saying, before you _rudely _interrupted me, I wanted your friends to like me for _one_ reason only. Not to mess with their minds and make you all fight one another for no apparent reason only to have you make up and be friends again, two weeks later!" Ino took in much-needed oxygen and continued, ignoring Sakura's dumbstruck look. "But to get Uzumaki Naruto!"

If Sakura's face was dumbstruck before, it was nothing to how she looked now. Her eyes widened to their maximum size, her mouth was agape and her arms were hanging loosely by her thighs. "Wha-?"

"Oh silly! I forgot to explain!" Ino gave a bark of laughter, unlike her tittering one, and continued, "Naruto is H.O.T. And I want dibs on all that hotness, simple as that!"

Sakura's mind, before a useless sponge that stayed blank, went quickly into action. Ino wanted Naruto but Sakura wanted him too and there was no way in hell that she'd give him up but…what could she do to throw Ino off track? She examined the few possibilities and decided on a solution. "Uhh…you can't, Ino! Have him, I mean!"

Ino's blue eyes turned icy and her voice dripped with slimy contempt, "And why not?"

"Because…because…cause' he's Hinata Hyuuga's girlfriend!"

There was another dumbstruck pause.

"Hyuuga has a boyfriend?"

Sakura inclined her head in Ino's direction, refusing to bow her head in a nod.

"Oh." Ino paused, her brain whirring into action. "Okay then, I'll just try another method! Later!" Ino suddenly smiled cheerfully, waved and ran off to her car.

Sakura watched her leave and found herself thinking about the oddest thing. It wasn't the thought of making Naruto date Hinata but how weird Ino's hair looked today. It looked misshapen and messy and a different colour of blonde. Sort of…lighter. Peroxide-type lighter.

"Weird." Sakura muttered and stuffed her hands in her pink sweatshirt's pocket. She had to get home and rack her brains on how to make her crush date her friend.

**--**

**Naruto's House, 7:17 PM**

**--**

"Wait, wait, wait! You're saying that I, Naruto Uzumaki, _Ramen King_, should date Hinata Hyuuga, Weird Stalker, because she's rich and pretty?!"

Sakura gulped and nodded, keeping her eyes trained to the floor. Remembering that eye contact was key to making her obvious lie seems true, she raised her green eyes. Gulping again, she saw that Naruto looked unperturbed and his bowl of ramen was in danger of falling.

"Naruto, your ramen…" Sakura pointed to it. Veering to the left, it made a frightening sight. Ramen falling on a hot guy's lap. Ouch.

"Damn the ramen!" He made the 'rude' hand sign to it, with his left hand. "What were you saying about me and _Stalker_?!"

Sakura sighed and fiddled with her hair, pretending to make it seem as though she was nonchalant. "I…look, Hinata likes you right? And, you think Hinata's pretty, right?"

Naruto nodded to both accounts. Anyone could tell that Hinata liked him! Even Naruto! And Hinata was pretty, in a quirky sort of way. Purple hair and almost-white eyes were _not _common but somehow it suited Hinata.

"Then?! What's the problem?! Just date her!" Sakura winced inwardly when she realized that if Hinata and Naruto started dating, there was no hope in hell for Sakura to have him. How could she compete with the rich, pretty, clever Hinata Hyuuga?! Hopefully, it'd be worth it to lure Ino away from him. She just hoped that Ino was worth a broken heart and unfairness.

"Problem? Oh, there's no problem! Why should there be any problem?! All you want me to do is to date some girl I don't even know! Is that a problem?!" Naruto's bright eyes flashed and he balled his fists, loosening his grip from the ramen bowl.

"Ugh, Naruto! You are so melodramatic!" Sakura chuckled, in spite of herself, remembering that Shikamaru had called her that once before.

"Me?!" He looked outraged.

"Yes, you, Naruto." Sakura got off his bed and reached for his bowl. Their fingers touched and she felt a bolt of electricity shoot up her arms. She grabbed the bowl quickly and slammed it onto the table, spilling the soup a bit. "Sorry." She muttered weakly.

Naruto crossed his arms and legs on his desk chair and spun around for a few seconds, trying to erase the feel of Sakura's fingers. They felt all tingly. Not unlike the time when he held her hand a couple of days ago…_Memories…_

He stopped making himself, and Sakura, dizzy by using his feet as a brake to stop the spinning, and looked at her. "No way. I will not date Hinata. It's too weird. She's like a friend, anyway. It'd be like dating my sister or something."

"Fine!" Sakura turned from his desk and glared at him. "Fine then! Don't date her! It's not like she'll know this happened anyway! She's just your 'sister' anyway!" She made air quotes at 'sister.' "Ugh, how can you be so _mean_?! She wants you and you act as though she means nothing to you! Nothing!" Sakura refused to mention how much this was hurting her; the last sentence she said was as though she was describing her relationship with Naruto! Not Hinata's!. With a last look at him, she fled from his room. The only silver lining, to Naruto anyway, was that she didn't cry and slap him or something.

He uncrossed his limbs and stood up quickly. "Sakura, wait!" But he heard the door confirm she was gone. Anyone could know, judging by the bang that resounded throughout the whole house. The windows even rattled a bit.

He flopped on the bed and looked at his cupboard. "You can come out now."

Sasuke opened the door and stepped out, dusting off the hem of his black shirt. "You do know that you have moth holes in your clothes, right?"

Naruto threw a stuffed frog at him. Sasuke caught it expertly. "Is she always like this?"

Knowing whom he was referring to, Naruto gave him a dark look and ignored him. He refused to badmouth his beloved Sakura. But he also refused to talking to his old friend any more than necessary.

"I'll take that as a yes." The onyx-haired teenager scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. "You know, I think I'd better apologize better to her."

"WHAT?!" Naruto turned from his spot on his bed to face him.

"Yeah…she needs a man's touch…someone to take care of her…stop her from making outbursts…and to stop making her cry…hmm…"

Speechless for a few moments, Naruto struggled to make coherent words. "You're insane! Mental! She hates you and you expect her to welcome you with open arms?" Naruto snorted derisively. "You're stupider than you look, idiot. And that is saying something," He was in fact referring to Sasuke's apparel. A long black trench coat, oversized sunglasses and a fedora.

Sasuke ignored the jibe and continued looking thoughtful, "Hmm…he's right…I can't make her like me now…argh, it'll just have to wait…maybe she'll help me again…" It sounded as though he was talking to himself, not caring whether anyone heard him.

"Eh?!" Naruto was seriously confused. "Who'll help you? Sakura?"

"Oh." Sasuke looked unperturbed. "Was I talking out loud again? Hn. Anyways, see you at school tomorrow." He left then, taking his oversized gym bag with him.

Not bothering with a 'goodbye' to his 'friend', Naruto flopped on his bed again. He reached for his frog pillow and stuffed his face in its soft, velvety cover. "Gama, what the heck am I going to do? I can't tell anyone, not even Sakura! She probably hates me now anyway…I just refused her orders…she gets angry so easily, Gama…" It seemed as though his frog was 'Gama' and that it acted as Naruto's personal 'blankie' except that it was a green pillow in the shape of a frog. He continued chattering to it, late into the night.

**--**

**Next Day, Outside Datte Bayo High, 7:28 AM**

**--**

"Hey, Ino!" Kankuro shook his girlfriend awake. She had dozed off during the ride to school. Not that it was a long ride, it was just…boring with _Strokes_ songs playing on and on.

"Hmm…?" Ino sleepily opened her eyes and yawned while stretching. "Yes, Kan?"

Loving the fact that she had used his nickname, he grinned and said, "Last night wore you out, huh?"

"Yeah…who knew bowling took so much effort?" Ino laughed and got out off his Toyota. "My nails are ruined too! Look!" She held up her hands, looking worried and depressed at the same time.

Kankuro followed and locked his car. He walked around it and hugged her. "Wanna go again? I'll get you a mana-mano-…a thing to do with your nails." He tried to bait her as soon as his muscular arms let go of her.

"Sure, why not?! And I think you mean, man_icure_." Ino brightened. Literally. It was as though her body just decided to turn on its light or something. Her whole face looked happier.

Suddenly, a petite figure came charging up. She stomped the ground once with her left foot and shouted, "Ino, how could you?!"

"Uh-oh." Kankuro muttered under his breath.

"Erm…how could I what, Sakura?!" Ino jumped back from her.

Sakura Haruno launched into a story about how Ino was dumb as a stick and how mean she was and how cruel and how absolutely horrible and how much sucked and- "ENOUGH!" Ino shouted. "How can I be all that?! I told you, I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm sorry for what I did, 'kay?!"

"Oh wait, are you forgetting yesterday?! You know, about our deal?!"

Kankuro took a step or two backwards and mumbled something about his car. He unlocked it and started fumbling with the glove compartment and other various knobs and dials. He even poked the windshield a few times in an effort to seem busy.

Not even giving him a backwards glance, Ino raised her eyebrows and took a step towards Sakura. "What deal?! All I did was talk to you yesterday!"

"I'm talking about _before_ lunch and_ after_ school!" Sakura stomped her foot in frustration.

"I didn't even talk to you then!" Ino screeched back. By now, most of the students who had arrived early were milling around and watching Ino and Sakura's argument with interest. One kid was even starting a chant, "Fight, fight, fight!" Soon, the whole crowd was doing it and punching their fists in the air, in time with the beat. Someone even muttered, "Here we go again."

Sakura and Ino narrowed their eyes, at them and the crowd, and decided to back off.

"This isn't done yet, pig face!" Sakura snarled.

"It's on, big head!" Ino shook her fist.

They turned and stalked into the school using the back and front gates. Sakura the former; Ino the latter.

Kankuro made a move to follow them inside, relived that their 'argument' was over. He tried to open his door but it wouldn't. Checking the ignition area, he realized that his keys were outside and that he was stuck inside. He even left his mobile at home!

"Great." He sourly crossed his arms and leaned back. "Just nine hours of boredom." Sometimes, it sucked to be the dumb jock.

**--**

**Room 213, Math**

**--**

Shikamaru leaned back on his chair and dropped a note into TenTen's outstretched hand. He drew front quickly and, wisely, started to pretend he was reviewing his last night's homework.

TenTen, ignoring Neji's disapproving stare, opened it.

_Ten x2 do something to annoy Sasuke. He's annoying me. I wish I could do it but it'd look too 'conspicuous'. Shikamaru._

_Wait and see, O Friend of mine, wait and see. ;)_

TenTen shoved the folded piece of paper down Shikamaru's collar and winked at Neji, signaling that it was her 'pranking time'. It was tradition for her to wink when she wanted to 'burn' someone. Neji would lift one corner of his mouth in a sort of smile and he would gladly help. But, for some weird out-of-this-world reason, Neji blushed. Or at least looked faintly pink. There was no 'smiling' this time! Just a tiny blush! _What?!_ TenTen's mind went reeling. Neji had almost-to-never blushed and he just did at one of her winks?! What was the world coming to?! Suddenly, the inevitable though crept into her head; maybe he liked her. In more than 'just a friend'! …

But…

He was a boy. Boys were weird. Her own mom couldn't understand them! And she had dated her father since she was thirteen! Maybe Neji just had heart burn and had to burp inwardly or something, TenTen shrugged. What boy would even give her a second glance? Well…Sai, maybe. But he was weird. And kinda rude. Shaking her head, she reached into her messenger bag, searching for the boomerang; the one she paid twenty bucks for since it was 'so cool.' And also because it could've been classified as a weapon by Neji. Before she could grip its smooth, mahogany handle, a giant-looking shadow appeared.

"Yes?' TenTen tried hard to look innocent.

"Why are you searching your bag, TenTen?" Mr. Kiamichi, their substitute teacher, crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Erm…to see…to find! Yes, to find…my homework! I'm going to find my homework, sir!" TenTen grinned, proud of herself for making up a good excuse like that. Neji coughed to show how absurd this excuse really was. She ignored it.

"Ten times two-" Their teacher chuckled at his amazing wittiness while the class groaned quietly, having heard it again and again by various teachers "-I have already collected your row's homework, _yours_ included. So, please, share the reason to why you lied to me and pretended to search for your bag."

TenTen gulped and cast a desperate look at Shikamaru and Neji. Shikamaru shrugged unhelpfully and Neji frowned up at their teacher. She sighed and looked around the class for desperation.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling it was Gym class. The students got up, yawned, stretched and reached for their bags. Gym was going to boring and lazy again.

_Yes!_ TenTen stood up quickly, got her bag and almost ran to escape. "Bye, Mr. Kiam!"

Their substitute math teacher paused his glaring to chuckle at her antics before resuming his rigid position and starting to shout at the class to 'leave already!' They all complied hurriedly, shooting jealous looks at TenTen. _She _didn't get punished or yelled at. Oh no, the girl with the weapon mania always gets off the hook!

**--**

**Girls' Locker Room, Twenty Minutes Later**

**--**

"This sucks." TenTen rotated sideways to see how her back looked. Horrible, she decided. "This uniform is too bloody short! And, look, the colour clashes with my shoes!" she pointed at her yoga sneakers. They were clashing, her red uniform mixed with green sparkles from the edges of her shoes.

"TenTen, don't be so ungrateful!_ I _think they're okay! The uniform, I mean." Hinata admonished her, trying to pull down her shorts to make it at least mid thigh. They really were too short.

"Cheer up. At least Gym won't be so hard, right?" Ino, ever the optimist, said. She glanced at Sakura but quickly looked away. Sakura looked more troubled than ever. As though some problem in her mind was racking her senseless. Ino wanted to try and comfort her but that would mean losing the 'Ice Queen' personality she was working on. She would not bow down and apologize to Sakura. She would have to do it first.

TenTen glanced back at Sakura, too, and raised her eyebrows, "What's eating you, Sakura?"

Sakura jumped as though she had received an electric shock and smiled weakly. "Oh, nothing. Just…nothing."

Hinata wanted to comfort her but that would ruin her plans of being rude to her. She had somehow figured out that Naruto _did_ have a crush on her and she would not lose him to some weepy, angry, pretty _Pinky_! She kicked a nearby bin to emphasize that point.

"Hina, why did you kick that bin?" Sakura asked timidly. Hinata looked insane with a scowl pasted on her face and her leg in a position that would make Beckham proud. It was as though _Barney_ the purple dinosaur decided to go and kill children. Just _wrong._

"Because it was there!" Hinata wanted to shout. But she could not afford to be mean to Sakura. That would ruin everything. Instead she said in an, almost, regretful voice, "Oh, I saw a bug and it was ugly."

"Better not let Shino hear you say that." TenTen chuckled. Ino looked surprised at TenTen's ability to make jokes. She just thought that TenTen was into sports and beating everyone up. And that she had a massive crush on Neji and that they were both in denial. But, seriously, TenTen being funny?! Ino sighed and wondered what the world was coming to.

"At least we get to take this class together, right?" Ino checked her reflection critically, elbowing anyone who got in her way.

Sounds of 'yeahs' and 'yups' were chorused by various girls.

"Hey where's Temari?" Hinata asked. _I love having confidence, Naruto! _She inwardly told him. Even though he wasn't there.

"She escaped. Got a letter from home and everything." Ino replied cheerfully.

"Lucky." Nikki, one of Ino's friends, said enviously and sighed. Her twin sister Mikki nodded her head to emphasize her point. The Pocahontas braids on her head shook, too.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, shut up." Ino glared at her.

"No, Ino, I will not shut up! Who was even talking to you?!"

TenTen and Hinata exchanged a look. Yesterday they were friends but _now_?! Back to square one. They shook their heads knowingly.

Nikki and Mikki backed off ten steps and turned to each other, no doubt racking their brains to think of ways to spread the hot gossip.

**--**

**Boy's Locker Room, Same Time**

**--**

"Hey did you all see it?" Kiba stopped pulling his shirt over his head and stopped abruptly. He pulled it off and reached for his red shirt, stopping Tobi in his tracks to salivate over Kiba's abs.

"See what, buddy?" Lee stopped tying his shoelaces and giving Sasuke, who was wearing another long trench coat over his uniform, dark looks.

"That _Porsche_! In the parking lot! I saw Hinata in it when I came." Kiba whistled. "It was amazing, dude. The exterior, man! And the wheels!" He whistled again.

"Woah." Shikamaru stopped yawning long enough to look impressed. "Oi, Neji, you saw it?"

Neji shook his head and muttered, "No. I don't live with her."

"Oh. Okay, whatever!" Kiba said cheerfully.

Shino stopped trying to open a jam jar filled with bugs and looked at Kiba. "Dude, don't be rude."

"Whatever!" Kiba repeated

Lee turned to Naruto and clapped him on the back. "Naruto, youthful friend, why are you so quiet?! It is not like you! Talk! Enjoy our youthful lives for as long as we can! LONG LIVE US!" Lee took out a handkerchief to dab at his tears. "Words…"- he sniffed- "spoken by Gai Lee, my wonderful father. Beautiful…" –he sniffed again- "…simply beautiful…" He paused again to blow his nose loudly.

Naruto raised his head, a confused expression pasted on his face. "Lee, please, not now." He begged.

Lee shrugged and stopped his overflowing tears. "Okay, then."

Sasuke, looking really conspicuous, stopped in his tracks to leave the room and looked at Naruto. "You know what to do." He said before he left quickly.

Sighing heavily, Naruto leaned against the wall. He ignored all the looks he was getting. From Tobi, it was envious. From Kiba and Shino: curiosity. Nothing from Neji; he just looked bored. Lee and Shikamaru gave him a look that plainly said, 'we will talk about this later'. The rest of the boys just kept slapping each other with towels and using Tobi's cologne to spray on the walls, making it smell like a Lacoste perfume shop.

**--**

**Gym, Five Minutes Later**

**--**

A shrill whistle resounded through the spacious gym and made forty chattering teenagers quiet.

"Class! Class, listen up!" A voice shouted. It sounded new. New as in a new teacher.

Everyone turned around to pinpoint the noise and found themselves gaping at an idiot. Idiot. He wore tiny ketchup-red basketball shorts that could've been dated back from the 1970s, an equally hideous sleeveless yellow hoodie and a giant green trucker hat. He looked like a badly dressed traffic light.

Lee broke though the silence by running to the crazily-dressed man and hugging him. "Father! Oh father!" Gai Lee hugged him back with equal power. "Son! Oh son!"

The rest of the class continued gaping and pointing until Kiba broke through the silence. By laughing hysterically. Slowly but surely, everyone started joining in. Shino even fell on the floor and started banging the floor insanely.

Fortunately, Gai and Lee mistook their hysteria for sincere happiness and they continued to bear-hug each other.

Two or three minutes later, even though it seemed like an hour to the now bored class, they broke apart and beamed at the class. "Friends, classmates, bullies." Lee paused, nodding at each of the 'groups'. "This is my father, Gai Lee. He is going to be our Gymnasium teacher. Please, start applauding!"

Silence. Not even Shino's crickets made a noise.

After seeing Lee's pleading eyes, TenTen and Neji started clapping unenthusiastically. Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Hinata started joining in, after more puppy-dog looks from him. Tobi joined in because he was bored from staring at Sasuke obsessively. Ino and her loyal followers did their best to look bored and uninterested. Even though the platinum blonde felt horrible inside from snubbing him. The rest of the class yawned and started talking amongst themselves. Sasuke was the only stationery figure.

"Ahem." Gai tapped his purple clipboard and glanced at Lee appraisingly. "Excuse my youthful son; he gets a little overexcited at times like these. Anyway, I will be your new Gym teacher. I hear that your old one…erm…'clocked it', so I will take over. So…I want to see six laps around the gym! Now!" He blew his whistle again.

The sharp sound shut everyone up and revert their attention back to him. Tobi saluted and started jogging around the rectangular shape of the gym.

TenTen and Neji exchanged helpless looks and joined in. Slowly, everyone started jogging along. Even though their moaning and complaining was audible enough to Mr. Lee.

Puffing a little, Hinata jogged besides Naruto. "Hello, Naruto!"

"Err…" He looked behind his shoulder at Sakura and Shikamaru. He turned back after Sakura speed-walked to the entrance of the gym, blatantly ignoring Mr. Lee's shouts. "…hi, Hinata."

"Hey, Naruto, can you meet me after school today? In the back parking lot?"

"Back?"

"You know, the one in the 'back'." She tried to sound playful.

"Oh. Okay, then." He didn't sound enthusiastic but it was enough to make Hinata squeal inwardly.

**--**

**Outside of the Gym, Same Time**

**--**

Sakura took a deep cleansing breath and exhaled. She tried to remember her Karate teacher's words but came up to a blank. Staring at the face you slapped could do that to you. She tried to look at something else besides his liquid onyx eyes but it seemed impossible.

"Sakura." He breathed, maintaining a feet away from her.

She didn't have to struggle to hear him; no one was outside the gym besides them.

"Remember me?" He took off his trench coat.

Sakura gasped. He wore the _exact_ same clothes he wore when she slapped him! He's doing it on purpose, she fumed. Giving her _Inner Sakura_ an inward verbal slap to 'stay _out _of it'; Sakura opened her mouth to shout at him. But all that came out was merely a whisper, "Sasuke. Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Aw but come on now, Sakura, don't be like this. We are, after all, going to be parents. What will Mrs. Satobi say when we divorce?" He smirked. It wasn't like the smirk two years ago, this was more taunting than hot. It also freaked Sakura out. It showed how much he changed.

"Sasuke, please, leave me alone. I have to go back anyway." Her last sentence sounded more confident and she tried that tone of voice again. "Move."

"Or what?" He deepened his smirk. It seemed almost like a frown. "You'll slap me?"

That did it. She took another deep breath and shouted at the top of her voice, "STOP MOLESTING ME, STALKER!"

Sasuke jumped, whispered a four-letter word that began with 'F' and scampered. He didn't care whether he was going to miss gym; he just couldn't get caught and hanged by Sakura's mother.

Sakura laughed bitterly and ran back inside before slamming into Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Gai Lee. They all collapsed onto the floor, with the rest of the bored and sweaty class staring at them curiously.

After getting up and dusting herself off, it started.

"Are you okay?!" Shikamaru asked frantically.

Gai and Rock Lee started crying. Out of relief or fright, no one knew.

Naruto just hugged her, much to Hinata's, and some of the other girls, distaste.

**--**

**English Class, After Lunch, Room 204**

**--**

Sakura glanced sideways at her seatmate but when her green eyes met his blue ones, she quickly looked away and started to fill in the form. The form required to state her name and class, her acting experience and which role she wanted to try out for her. She quickly penned in her name and class, scrawled her experience as 'once in a musical when I was nine' and role as Hermia. She threw her pen on the table when she finished and looked round at the class. Shino looked bored and was sleeping, reminding Sakura of Shikamaru. Ino was filing her nails and leaning back on her chair, Sakura resisted the urge to throw something sharp at her. Kiba and Hinata were doing 'Tic-Tac-Toe' on a scrap of paper, much to Sakura's surprise. Hinata seemed like such a stickler for the rules.

Naruto, too, examined the class and looked wistfully outside the window. Birds seemed so free. No school, no family problems and no relationship troubles. He sighed and turned to face the blackboard. He wanted to talk to Sakura but with Mr. Kakashi losing his books and having to shout at all of them for no reason, he couldn't risk it. Instead, he tapped her on the shoulder. What he saw made him want to look wistfully at the sky again.

Sakura was crying.

* * *

_Man, I suck. Crying? Again? I know, I know. D:_

**I forgot to tell you the ages! Argh! Next chapter, I SO will! And, question time!**

If you want any character to be with anyone of your choosing, just tell me! But, no, Naruto-Sakura **canNOT** be changed. Not sorry, though! XD


	21. Confessions, Horror, Kisses and Stains

_Allo' again! Hey, anyone read Dominos? My other FanFiction? Just to raise your interest level...it's a total Naruto-Sakura. Happy?_

**Disclaimer: -yawn- Whatever you see that you've seen in real life is, almost surely, not mine. 'Kay?**

Oh and that lovely-jubbly Porsche will nawt make an appearance in this one either. I apologize. -salaams at feet-

**

* * *

**

**--**

**Naruto's House, Same Time during Gym Class**

**--**

Karin surveyed the room appraisingly. "Nice place." She commented after glancing at the large and unkempt four poster bed. Ignoring the disgusting state of the room she continued fingering Naruto's _Hot Wheels_ car collection and his frog shaped money box. When she thought Sasuke wasn't looking, she pinched two hundred dollar notes and stuffed into the front pocket of her grey sweatshirt.

"It's not my 'place', Karin. Uzumaki and his mom are letting me crash for a few days." Sasuke dumped his coat, glasses and hat on Naruto's floor, making the room seem even messier.

A smell was wafting around the room and Karin looked around for the source. _Aha!_ The ramen bowl was still on the table and it was starting to ferment. She took out a perfume bottle from who-knows-where and started spraying it like holy water.

"Isn't this your 'school' time?" She crinkled her nose in a disgusted way when she said 'school' and made air quotes.

"Maybe. Now shut up and listen." Sasuke was never one to mince words. Being blunt was so much easier than wasting his oxygen on some nobody.

"A-Okay, boss." Karin rolled her eyes and mock-saluted. She sat down on Naruto's bed and crossed her legs; leaving mud marks on the blue comforter. "_Please_, tell me why you called me all the way from my hotel? I was just about to spray paint some old rich biddy's dog."

"As much fun as that is…" Sasuke said dryly. "…_this_ is much better."

"Oh?" She looked interested for the first time she got here. "Pray tell."

"Remember when you impersonated Ino yesterday?" He paused while Karin interrupted him and ranted on how much, "BEING A BLONDE SUCKED!" and how, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MAKE-UP I HAD TO CAKE ON?! I LOOKED LIKE A FREAKIN' CLOWN!" and "EVEN HER OUTFIT WAS HORRIBLE! HOW CAN ANYONE EVEN _LOOK_ AT HEELS?!" After she finished blasting his eardrums, Sasuke continued, "This is going to be a bit like that…only much better…"

Karin smirked, took a notebook and pen off Naruto's desk, sat on the bed and finally, listened.

**--**

**Datte Bayo High, Room 213, French Class**

**--**

"Oww…"

"Everything hurts!"

"Look! My legs look all 'throbby'! How am I going to get to that sale in Prada now?!"

"Everything still hurts!"

"My neck…someone chop it…spare me the pain…"

"I'm all red, yellow and green from that idiot!"

"EVERYTHING HURTS!"

TenTen ignored the moans and whines erupting from various teenagers and continued poking Neji. _Stop ignoring me, blind guy…this is important…look this damn way already! Ugh! _He wasn't even listening! He just kept drooling at their stupid teacher! She poked him harder, indicating that this was urgent and that if-he-kept-ignoring-her-this-would-get-more-and-more-painful!

He still kept his intense gaze at the teacher and his notebook, looking unbothered.

"Neji!" she hissed.

The next poke was hard to pretend it didn't hurt. Neji winced and stopped his frantic note taking to spare a glance at her. "What?!" He hissed.

"I have to talk to you!" She bit her lip and looked as though she was keeping something from him. Even her eyes looked guarded.

Neji wanted to seriously interrogate her about her blatant nervousness but that would mean answering back and encouraging a conversation with her. Instead, he turned his back to her and continued taking notes.

"Neji!"

The poke he received after his name was whisper-shouted was one of the most painful in his, rather short, life. "Oww…what?!"

TenTen took a deep breath and exhaled in a resigned sort of way. "Meet me at _EYCE_. 'Kay? Around four-ish?" She turned to face the blackboard when she saw their teacher glaring at them.

Neji shrugged, meaning a 'sure', and returned to his notes. After all, a Hyuuga couldn't be relaxing during class. Unlike Shikamaru, he noticed. _He _was currently sleeping with his head on the desk and his hands hanging loosely by the side

**--**

**Later, Last Recess**

**--**

"French sucks." Sai said to no one in particular and took a long sip of his root beer.

"You had it too?" TenTen leaned next to him on the wall, barely touching arms. For some reason, this simple act irritated Neji and he immediately pulled TenTen to stand by him and Hinata

"We had English." Hinata and Kiba said simultaneously. Kiba glanced at Hinata slyly but she kept her gaze fixed at the floor. It was as though someone forced her to memorize the cracks in the ground. Kiba scuffed his shoes and looked 'forlorn-ish'.

"What's your next lesson?" Shino put on a pair of round sunglasses. He looked like a detective in them, TenTen noticed. _Weird, though. Always weird._

"At the nurse's office…my bruises have bruises…I hate gym…Lee's father sucks…" Not caring how random that sounded, Kiba rubbed his legs and collapsed onto the floor. He tipped his head back to fully enjoy the sun's warmth and grinned to himself.

Ino looked down at him for her spot on the window's ledge and kicked his head gently. "Oi, tell me if you see Temari, 'kay? She hasn't shown up since gym."

Kiba nodded with his eyes closed, his smile waning.

Suddenly Sai shouted out, as though keeping this in any longer would kill him, "Where's Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru _and _Naruto?" He paused after yelling out each name.

Everyone racked their brains to remember who was where.

"I think Lee and his father went to go and kick footballs while balancing glasses on his head…I heard him shouting about that after class." Neji spoke up.

"Shikamaru's getting told off by our French geek, I mean, teacher." TenTen sniggered.

No one had any idea where Naruto and Sakura had gone off to.

"Dunno about Pinky and Blondie, then?" Sai looked round at all of them. "Maybe they're making out somewhere…" He mused much to the amusement and horror of his peers.

"They would look so cute together when they start going out!" TenTen cooed.

"Weird, I suppose would be a better word for them…" Neji shrugged indifferently. "Pink and blonde would clash."

"Cool. We could harass them if they ever went on a date somewhere." Kiba grinned evilly.

"Where's the fun in that? I say we take a video of them and post it on YouTube!" Sai's grin was positively creepy while he and Kiba exchanged a round of high fives. "Awesome idea, dude." Kiba's warm brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

Ino was silent and continued sending texts to her friends. She was not going to encourage the Sakura-Naruto relationship in any way whatsoever anymore. Not after _her_ hurtful and fake accusations!

They all paused to see what was Hinata's view on the Sakura-Naruto relationship.

"NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION LIFETIMES! ABSOLOUTELY NEVER!" Hinata burst out suddenly. "NARUTO LIKES ME! NOT HER! ME! "

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Everyone meaning the whole floor.

"Oh my God…" Hinata closed her eyes slowly, swayed for a bit and promptly fainted onto Kiba.

"Yes!"

**--**

**Behind Datte Bayo High, Same Time**

**--**

Naruto shook his head regretfully and wondered why he had even followed Sakura all the way to the bins area. She wasn't crying anymore, _thank God_, but she was walking around and around in a circle, making Naruto dizzy.

"Sakura, for the love of ramen, please! Why the heck are you doing that?!"

She stopped and looked at him as though it was the first time she had ever seen him. Sighing heavily, Sakura put her right hand on the red brick wall and used her other to rub her temples. "It's…just...that…Ugh! Ino is so stupid! And weird!"

Of all the things to cry about and run away from! _Ino?!_ _So what about her?!_ He thought Sakura was pregnant or something! Not messed up over Ino!

Taking a deep breath, Naruto exhaled and tried to speak in what he hoped was a normal and soothing voice, "Sakura, you yelled in the gym about a stalker, you cried in class for no apparent reason and you made me follow you to the back of this dump because you think _Ino is odd?!_" Naruto was at the end of his stick.

Sakura rubbed her head again with her fingers and muttered sullenly, "I didn't yell about the stalker and cried for Ino for no apparent reason…"

Naruto threw up his hands in act of exasperation and glared at her. "Then _why_, your Highness?! Why did you cry for no reason?!" It wasn't normal for Naruto to be so rude and blunt with her but _seriously?!_ For this she was so upset? Her spontaneous yelling and her dumb blonde friend?!

Sakura took a few steps to him intending to look menacing and tough but just ended glaring _up_ at him. "I yelled stalker because of Sasuke and I cried _not_ 'cause of Ino but…because…because…"

Naruto ignored what she said about Sasuke and, rather aggressively, said, "Because?!"

"Because I like you. A lot. And I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura whispered before tiptoeing and pressing her lips to his.

**--**

**After School, Outside Ichiraku's Everything You Can Eat!**

**--**

TenTen fiddled with her charm bracelet and looked up at Neji. He was looking down, literally, at her with no expression on his handsome face. His eyes looked half lidded as though he was expecting some sort of danger and his mouth was in a straight line.

"Yes, TenTen?" He said as though he was expecting the worst.

"Neji…I asked you here…'cause…I wanna tell you something…"

He looked surprised, a contrast to his previous expression, and nodded for her to continue.

"I…well, I think…um…" _Stop procrastinating, TenTen, stop it! Just imagine he's the ball and you've gotta kick it! What do you do? You use all you've got!_

"I like you more than a friend!" TenTen blurted out before she pressed her hand to her mouth. But it was too late, the damage was done. She had just confessed to her best friend for over ten years that she liked him more than a friend.

Neji cocked his head and grinned at her shocked expression. "Took you so long to 'fess up?" And before TenTen could retort back, he reached his arms out and pulled her to him. Using one free hand to hold her face, gently of course, Neji angled his face dangerously close to hers. "I like you more that a friend too…" He whispered before closing what little space between them with his lips.

Realizing that Neji wasn't running away in shock and was probably kissing her, TenTen closed her eyes and relaxed herself into him. She wanted to memorize every little detail of him, wanted to remember every little thing, wanted to _feel _him; how soft his lips felt, how gently his hands were holding her, how his hair in the front gently tickled her forehead, _everything_. But some conscience thing in her mind nagged her that this was just a 'pity-kiss', a kiss just to make her feel better, not a kiss because he liked her feel. Neji could never like her. No one could.

**--**

**Same Time, Outside Datte Bayo High**

**--**

Checking her digital watch, Ino saw that is was almost four and that Kankuro still hadn't shown up yet! He was _always_ here to pick her up and take her shopping and or home! Even Temari hadn't shown up! If this was some twisted story or drama, Ino would probably suspect that they were cheating on her. But, _please,_ Temari and Kankuro were siblings! Ino crinkled her nose at the thought of_…what was that word again…oh yes…_incest. She shuddered at how weird that was.

After a few more minutes of either stamping her feet and giving random strangers the evil-eye, Ino stomped over to his car. _I'm so stupid! Maybe he was there and I forgot to meet him! Ugh! _Bending down to make herself eye level with his low car, she peered through the tinted window and what she was positively, absolutely, utterly terrifying.

_Her _boyfriend in a heated embrace with Mikki _and_ Nikki! His arms were around them and he looked sleepily happy. Almost…dopey. Like Kiba…only tranquilized, Ino thought. Nikki and Mikki were playing with his shirt and giggling ever so often while giving each other knowing looks. They suddenly looked out where Ino was standing and grinned maliciously. Taking their time, going _very_ slowly, Nikki reached over and pulled Kankuro to him. Mikki pulled off his black hat and massaged his shoulders, looking sultry while Nikki kissed him fiercely. Literally. It looked as though she wanted to suck his face out.

_Oh my God._

Suddenly, Ino had a rough idea on how Sakura felt when Sasuke cheated on her.

**--**

**Same Time, Outside Konoha Public Library**

**--**

Shino checked out a book on _Bugs and its Origins _and sat down on the library's marble steps. He flipped over to the front page and started reading the first page. He got so into the book that when someone flopped beside him, he didn't even look up.

"Hey." Said the stranger.

Not caring who the heck he or she was, Shino continued pouring over the thick volume. "Mm-hmm…"

"Shino! It's me, Ino!"

He looked up at 'Ino' and squinted at her. She looked different today. Her eyes were bluer and her hair was brighter. Even her skin glowed. It was as though she bleached herself or something, he noticed. "Uh…hey, Ino."

Ino giggled, sounding like herself, and leaned on his right arm, "_Shino_, are Hinata and Naruto dating?"

_Odd way to start a conversation…_Shino was apprehensive and hesitated to answer, "Why?"

"Just asking, silly!" Ino rolled her bright eyes.

"I dunno." He shrugged. Better not let her know anything about Hinata. Or Naruto for that matter. From what he heard, Ino could crush them all.

Ino 'hmm….'-ed and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Okay then!" she said brightly, matching her appearance. She jumped up from the dusty steps and waved goodbye. "'Bye, Shino!" Running quickly, she opened the car door to a nearby Jaguar and jumped in. The luxurious car sped off and disappeared inside the traffic leaving Shino squinting at the now empty space.

_Odd…she doesn't own a car like that…neither does Kankuro…_

Shino shrugged, it wasn't his problem, and went back to reading about the mating rituals of gnats.

**--**

**Half an Hour Later, Konoha Park**

**--**

_Eh, stupid Shino and his stupid bugs…stupid library…stupid Lee…oww, my legs…_Kiba sat on one of the swings and immediately regretting doing so. He could feel the…whatever it was…seeping through his Levi and soaking it. One glance was all it took to realize that this was not going to come off quickly. _Damn…there goes the last one._

"Kiba, buddy, youthful friend!"

Immediately crossing his legs and putting on what he hoped was a happy and calm expression. "Oh hey Lee!"

"Kiba, have you seen my youthful cherry blossom, Sakura? I asked her to see me but…" He wailed dramatically. "…but, Kiba, my youthful friend, she never came!"

Shrugging unhelpfully, Kiba kicked a nearby pebble, sending it flying off to a sticky patch of mud. "No idea buddy, sorry."

"Oh, that is okay, Kiba, perfectly okay! She will come back! Definitely!" He did his 'special' pose and winked. "Anyway, do you want to come and see my father? He is nearby waiting for me in our car. We are going to my house to play football. Care to join?" Lee looked adorably hopeful with his eyes round as saucers and his smile pleading.

Kiba sighed but muttered a, "Sure". Getting up slowly while putting his messenger bag in front of his zipper and using a passing newspaper to cover his derriere. _Hopefully Lee and his dad have lots of air at their house…could help with drying this gunk off…_

"Hey, Kiba, why do you have a stain on your jeans? They looked, no offence buddy, very disgusting."

* * *

Please don't hurt me...!

**Read, Rave, Review**


	22. Shoelaces, Cars and Embraces

_Yes, I know on my profile page I screamed that I couldn't log on and update cause' of my parents but, well, they're out and I'm in an internet cafe, so yay! Anyways, since my exams are coming and will last for a week or more: This is going to be my last update for around a month. Even for Dominos... D:_

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think I'd be here boring y'all?! No! I'd be on TV and boring y'all!**

**

* * *

**

**--**

**Day of Kiba's 'Mature' Sleepover, Before School, At Sakura's House**

**--**

Sakura Haruno banged her head on the wall and mumbled something incoherent to Shikamaru. It sounded something like, 'ikiduzuandiamded' with a bit of a tinge to it.

"What?" Shikamaru asked intelligently while trying to tie his unruly hair in a short ponytail. It kept spraying out rather that lying flat. He gave up his battle and chose to sit on her bed, now trying to tie his shoelaces. "You like to 'died'?"

Sakura stopped from giving her head giant bumps and withdrew it from her bedroom wall. She took a deep breath, sighed twice and spoke slowly, enunciating every word, "No. I said that. I. Kissed. Naruto. And. Now. I'm. Dead."

"Woah." Shikamaru's normally bored looking eyes widened enough to look surprised. "Good for you, Sakura! Hey…wait. Why're you dead? You kissed Naruto, remember?"

"'Cause. I have to set up Naruto with Hinata because Ino wants to date him and I can't let that happen 'cause she sucks and this is too hard and I have no idea why I even kissed him, I should've just gone and dated Lee." She took a much needed breath after she finished.

Shikamaru nodded, not sure at all of what she said. "Sakura, why the hell would Ino like Naruto? She's dating Kankuro remember? And wasn't she the one to used the PA system last year to shout about how much she loved Kankuro? She and he got a month's worth of detention for that."

Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead and winced. "Oww…oh yeah! She _was_ the one!" Looking distinctly puzzled, Sakura started pacing around her room. "If I know one thing about Ino Yamanaka, it's that she is _not_ the one to cheat on a guy and have a clear conscience. When we were 'friends'" - Sakura made air quotes and rolled her green eyes - "she told me that the one thing she wouldn't do was date two guys at the same time. She said that is was wrong and selfish. Oh and that it was too much trouble to keep them both happy." She shrugged.

Shikamaru nodded again. "That does sound like something Ino would've said." He commented while tugging too hard on his shoelaces, causing them to snap. "Aw man! Crud! These were my last ones!"

Sakura continued as though there were no interruptions, "Anyway, I need a plan to get Naruto to somehow…forget me…and go off with Hinata." She tried to appear as though she didn't care but Shikamaru saw right through her.

"Sakura. You like Naruto. Why can't you just date him and be happy? Ignore Hinata and Ino."

She ignored him and went to her closet. Reaching down, she pulled out a pair of sneakers and unlaced the shoelaces. "Enjoy." She threw them at his head, forgetting the fact that they were too light and that gravity would get them.

Shikamaru let them float to the ground listlessly and raised his eyes to stare incredulously at her. "They're pink. _Bright_ pink."

"And?"

"I am _not_ wearing that on my boots."

"Then don't."

"But I have to! The boots don't hold up without em'!"

"Then wear them."

"But they're _pink_."

Sakura sighed and ended the squabble with a shrug. "Whatever. Your call."

"Don't you have any other shoelaces?"

Sakura crossed her fingers behind her back and shook her head. "Nope. Just the pink one."

"You are failing miserably at being a good friend."

She giggled. "I know."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and reached for the offending laces. "Fine. I'll wear them. Don't see how this day could start any worse though…" He added as an afterthought.

"I do."

"Eh?"

"Naruto could run away from me, go to Hinata, make out with her and then somehow make out with Ino too. He would then divide his time with both of them and they would all consider themselves blessed. I would be a laughing stock because I would start dating Lee. Kiba and Shino would suddenly turn homo or something and fall in love with themselves. TenTen and Neji would get together only to have Neji tragically killed by an angry Kankuro and be heartbroken. You would fall in love with some geek and leave me alone with Lee. And then I would suffer some horrible future with Rock Lee and his father."

Shikamaru's eyes twitched. "What the fish?"

Sakura shrugged mournfully. "It could happen."

**--**

**Before School, Datte Bayo High's Parking Lot**

**--**

Hinata patted the shiny exterior of Naruto's new Porsche and grinned like a delighted child. "Of _course,_ it's your's, Naruto!" She giggled as though to prove how silly he was; saying it wasn't his. Well, of _course_ it was his! She bought it for him especially!

When she told him this, Naruto turned pale and started twitching his fingers.

"Ah…Hinata, I…I can't accept this." He tried to look serious about it but his eyes betrayed him. He had that look of desperateness in his eyes. The ones that gleamed _'I want it'_. Hinata could easily tell that he _so_ wanted that car.

She shook her head while flipping her short hair back, "Naruto, you _don't_ have to…" She laughed a tinkling, yet somehow menacing, laugh. "…you must."

"I…I must?" He looked surprised and stopped edging towards the luxurious car..

"Of _course_! This present will top anything Sakura can give you! And you have to get it!" She suddenly clamped her hands on her mouth. "Oops…"

Silence.

"So this is all for beating Sakura, huh? You hate her _that _much?" Naruto's voice and gorgeous eyes suddenly hardened. He stood stiff and straight. "That's low, Hinata. Really low."

"This is _not_ low!" She started walking towards him, her eyes pleading and her mouth quivering.

"It's not?" He raised his eyebrows, looking skeptical.

"NO!" Hinata made a running charge towards him She threw her arms around him, causing them both to stagger on to the ground. With an almighty effort, Hinata raised her head to his and clumsily kissed him.

_What the…_

_Yes!_

**--**

**Same Time, Opposite Naruto and Hinata's 'Embrace'**

**--**

"Not again!" Ino moaned.

* * *

_-whimpers- Please don't kill me cause' of the shortness and the 'cliche'-ness._

I LOVE JAMES BLUNT!

**Read, Rave, Review!**


	23. Forgiveness, Assignments and a 'Talk'

_Gashi! Me again! Yes, yes, I know it's a very long update but - heh heh- at least I updated, right?!_

**Disclaimer: We've been through this twenty-three times already: Not an owner of Naruto or whatever it's related to. **

Enjoy, mes amis!

**

* * *

**

**--**

**Homeroom 204, 8: 27 AM**

**--**

Temari sighed and uncrossed her legs from under her and Ino's shared long, wooden desk. Running her hand through her messy-in-a-cute way blonde hair, she finally spoke, "'Kay, wait. I wanna make sure I _get_ everything you just blabber - I mean, said. You _saw_ Hinata making the moves on Naruto when you're, like, _that_ sure that Naruto likes Sakura?" She made an A-OK symbol with her right hand after she said 'that' and widened her eyes just enough to make her look curious. Which she was.

Ino scuffed her violet trainers against the linoleum floor and pulled down the brim of her oversize trucker hat. "Yeah…"

Temari sighed and continued. "But Sakura accused us of being nice to her only for getting Naruto to date you. And making plans with you? Ugh. I'm confused."

Sliding down on her seat, the platinum blonde nodded, almost shamefully, and whispered, "Yes…"

"Why're you whispering? You look stupid."

Ino shrugged as though the answer was obvious. "'Cause it sounds more dramatic." She added an eye roll for effect. "And I do not look stupid!"

"Ah." Temari leaned her purple-clad back on the wall and closed her eyes. She was used to Ino and her 'Drama-Queen' antics that had gotten her so famous around school campus. Rumor was that Ino was the late descendent of William Shakespeare and Pamela Anderson. She _did_ have the drama and the hair. Oh and Pamela's entire _package_.

Abruptly, Temari opened her eyes, crashed her chair forward and gripped Ino's drooping shoulders with the strength that would make a mother elephant proud. "Ino, did you and Kan break up?"

Ino suddenly straightened up from her depressing and rather pathetic position and looked around hurriedly. "Have you seen Naruto? I wanna go beat him up."

"Yamanaka, you haven't answered my question. Have you and Kankuro spilt? You know, broke up?" She paused. "He kept swearing under his breath and saying your name a lot during dinner last night and I doubt it was because of his F in Science. There is only _so_ much a boy can get before he stops caring." She flashed a quick smile after she finished, showing she had no hard feelings against Ino. Or Mr. Kabuto. Yet.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Standing up quickly and running even faster, Ino made it into the ladies' in record time. _Ha! _She silently shouted in her head at Temari. _Take that! Hopefully, someone'll block you!_

Flushing sounds were heard and one of the cubicle doors's opened. "Ow! Stupid lock! Scratch up eve-…" Before Sakura Haruno could finish muttering her utter distaste for the school's infamous rusty locks, she saw Ino and gaped magnificently.

"What the…hell are you wearing?!"

Ino looked down at herself and then at Sakura, an indignant expression on her face. "Clothes!"

"No, you are _not_! You're wearing that _horrible_ hat we found on the streets two years ago, that _hideous _sweater your mom gave you last, last Christmas and those _horrendous_ slacks from God-knows-when!" Sakura stared at the 'horrible' hat, her mouth still open.

"Thanks for the update, _Haruno_." Ino said sourly, crossing her arms in front of her truly _hideous_ oversized green and purple sweater. "I don't see you looking so hot either with that _yucky_ button-down, _yuckie_r capris' and _yuck_ Converse; WHICH ARE ALL FROM WHENEVER!"

A look of dawning suddenly replaced Sakura's shocked expression. Ignoring Ino's weird comments to her outfit, she continued with narrowed green eyes, "In other words, you're wearing anything that Kankuro never gave you, saw you in or commented on. A-Class loser, what _is _going on?"

Without any warning whatsoever, Ino broke into tears. Sakura took this as a warning sign and by her, long-suppressed, natural instinct, encircled her arms around her ex-friend's figure. "There, there. Tell me wha'ppened" She murmured while patting Ino on the shoulder motherly.

And for the next minute and fifty-eight seconds, Ino did. She talked about Kankuro, about Hinata and about Naruto. About how she wasn't the one making deals, how she wasn't the one chasing after Blondie, how she was the one who saw Kankuro and the Mikki and Nikki together and how she was the one who saw Naruto and Hinata making out on the parking lot. She only stopped when the bell rang signaling homeroom.

"Look. Bottom line is, _I'm sorry_. And I hope you are too, bee-yotch!" Ino grinned cheekily at the end to show that she was just joking.

Sakura laughed softly then gave her an encouraging smile and pushed her out of the door. "S'okay, I'm sorry too. Hey, you go without me. I gotta do something first."

Ino turned around, returned Sakura a thanks-for-listening smile and got lost in the _I'm-late-and-can't-get-caught_ crowd.

When Sakura shut the door, jammed the lock with the cranky janitor's broom and checked to see if anyone else was lurking around, she let herself enjoy a long-awaited, full of pity and sorrow lament. _Not fair, not fair, not fair! _Her inner-self shouted like a mantra. _Not fair, not fair, NOT FAIR!_

Refusing to cry anymore, not even in her 'spot' the bathroom, Sakura started taking deep but not so calming breaths. After a couple more gulps of oxygen, Sakura scanned her brain about what had happened since the start of Hell. Also known as: The beginning of her life:

**--**

**Inside Sakura's Head**

**--**

-Got born out of wedlock.

-Learned basics from mother, Tsunade.

-Befriended Shikamaru's family.

-Went to Datte Bayo Preparatory with Shikamaru and Lee, her friend from Pre-K.

-Met Ino and Sasuke.

-Mother adopted Gaara and Chouji. And Uncle Jiraiya.

-Best friends with Ino and Shikamaru.

-Entered middle school.

-Started to crush on Sasuke.

-Ignored Lee's ever-increasing marriage proposals.

-Began to care more about hair, appearances and acting _coo_l rather than hanging out with friends and or family.

-Ditched them for Sasuke.

-Sasuke cheated on her with someone who looked like Ino.

-Sakura blamed Ino and broke up with Sasuke.

-Sasuke exchanged schools in Hong Kong.

-Ino drifted off from trio and befriended Temari and Kankuro Sand, foreign exchange students from Hong Kong

-Gaara learned how to paint and basically ruin his family's furniture.

-Chouji learned he was Gaara's main target and surrendered to him, losing all dignity at the age of seven.

-Sakura entered high school.

-Met 'Gang': Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Naruto

-Love-Hate relationship with Naruto Uzumaki.

**--**

**Same time, Outside's Sakura Head**

**--**

And after that, Sakura just stopped recording. When she started crushing on Naruto, Sakura just…winged it. She didn't bother to complete her list, remembering that after Naruto came into her life, nothing was easy anymore. Not evening closing the list of her life. And after hearing Ino's side, it just got a whole lot crappier.

Hearing the warning bell sounding off, Sakura hastened to wash her hands and dry them on her black capris. _Crud…crud…how can I sit with Uzumaki now?! Ugh, how could I have kissed him?! _Running to class along with the last of the human traffic, Sakura had an idea.

**--**

**Same Time, Room 204, Math Class**

**--**

"Class, has anyone seen Sakura, Naruto, Lee and Ino?" Mr. Kakashi, the notorious late teacher, looked up from the class register. And his 'book'.

Hinata Hyuuga shook her head, said, "No," and grinned to herself. Ignoring the obvious part that Sakura _and_ Naruto were missing, she started thinking, _Maybe she went back to Sasuke, so now I can have Naruto to myself! …I know that sounded mean but…come on! They belong together! Even though he cheated on her…ugh, what am I saying?! How could've I kissed Naruto?! I've basically made an enemy is just one month! _Hinata buried her head under her coat.

Kiba Inuzuka, literally, looked down at Hinata's slumping position and shook his head ruefully. _Never judge a Hyuuga by its cover. _He was, of course, reminiscing about yesterday at Ichiraku's. He had been inside and was thinking which ramen would Akamaru like best when he saw TenTen and Neji approaching. Wanting to go and say hi, Kiba tugged on Akamaru's collar, indicating they had to go now. Instead of seeing TenTen and Neji come inside, he saw TenTen _kiss_ Neji. _Good thing Akamaru rammed his head between them. Or they would have never broken free. _Kiba laughed out loud at the memory. He resolved to buy Akamaru the most expensive treats there ever was. He wasn't jealous, oh no. Just bored.

Shino Aburame sighed when he saw Hinata duck under her puffy…thing. _Really. Would it kill her to like someone else. Someone less available. Me, preferably. Or Kiba. Just not someone, she knows is taken. _Shino sighed again and looked to the window. The autumn leaves were falling, making the ground covered in various shades of gold, brown and red. "Winter's coming…" Shino murmured to his 'little' friends, the local gnats and dragonflies. They chirped in response.

Rock Lee stopped drawing his future self when he heard the insects. Turning a quarter to the left, Lee watched Shino, 'Bug Whisperer', communicate with the bugs. It seemed as though they were talking about girls, judging by

The class door suddenly opened with a bang and a messy Ino greeted everyone with a gasp, "Sorry, I'm late, sir! I just had to…apologize." She smiled reminiscently.

Mr. Kakashi smiled back mildly, his eyes still facing his 'book'. "That's okay. Just don't make it a habit. Like last year." When his boss, the principal, Mr. Kabuto, wasn't hovering around, Hatake Kakashi was actually quite fair. He didn't like the 'late poem' punishment either and he made a point to rarely use it with his students. "Now go to your seat, I was just about to start a new chapter."

Ino grumbled and walked around the desk to her seat. As she started taking out her stationery, Mr. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Oh and class, rehearsals _for A Midsummer's Night Dream_ start next Monday. Kiba, you're the director. And Lee, I'm assigning you as the costume designer. And Mrs. Satobi from two-one-oh homeroom wants Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sand to be the casting directors. You three and Nara will meet here today after school to discuss everything."

Kiba groaned, Lee just nodded his head happily and Temari just flicked her spiky hair up and down. She looked utterly bored.

**--**

**Same time, Nurse's Office**

**--**

"Suckers!" Sakura cackled to herself when she had seen the nurse leave the sick bay. That dumb nurse actually bought it! Sakura didn't think anyone would believe she had an upset stomach because of bad croissants! Leaning back on the cushioned seat, Sakura started to think of a reason that would cover up her Naruto-kiss.

**--**

**Same time, Room 210**

**--**

Mrs. Satobi, the social studies and drama teacher, looked up from her infamous clipboard and surveyed the noise around her. The class seemed more boisterous than ever. No one was paying attention to the capital letters on the board: _KEEP QUIET OR FAIL_. They were all just _'hanging out'_ and _'chilling'_. Mrs. Satobi bristled at the thought of today's slang. _Really,_ she thought, _some people have no taste in English literature_. She resolved to meet with Mr. Deidara after class and discuss if a ban could be placed upon the school.

"Miss! Ms. Satobi!" One student waved her hand in the hair frantically.

"It's _Mrs._ Satobi, TenTen."

"Mrs. Satobi!"

"Yes?"

"How about our project? I mean, our _'babies'_…?" TenTen chuckled nervously and rolled her eyes to show she didn't really care about joining up with Neji Hyuuga, her 'boyfriend', and raising a dummy together to get a passing grade.

"Ah, good question, TenTen. I was meaning to get to that." Mrs. Satobi got up from her seat, taking care to straighten out the wrinkles from her wool skirt, and faced the current battle scene. Or Room 210. "Class." She spoke normally. No response. "Class!" Still they chose to ignore her. "CLASS!"

They stopped throwing paper airplanes filled with itching powder and let their sketches of Mrs. Satobi looking like a drunken duck fall to the ground.

"Now class. Does anyone remember what I said about the social studies project?"

There were a few nods, a couple of head shakes and a lot of yawns.

"Hmm." She tapped her thin bottom lip. "Anyway, I have decided to cancel it. This project will now be a written report on parental skills. Due after the school play. Now take out your textbook and turn to page twenty six. We will continue with the arguments between youth and parents."

The class groaned, even Tobi, and started to search in their bags for the book.

Mrs. Satobi looked around the class and asked, "Has anyone seen Sasuke Uchiha? Shikamaru, have you?"

Shikamaru jerked awake, leaned to pull down his, already baggy, jeans over his boots and shook his head. "Nope." _Thank God for small miracles…like bloody shoelaces…, _he thought. When their teacher turned away, Shikamaru shifted his seat to face TenTen and Neji behind him. "Hey, have you guys seen Uchiha?"

TenTen stopped making origami weapons, something she only did when she was nervous or bored, and shrugged. "Why would I?"

"'Cause people say he started hanging around Sai." Shikamaru lifted his right shoulder up and down.

Neji looked up from his textbook and squinted. "Finally." He went back to staring at his textbook and continued, "Sai seemed like the guy who would hang out with rubbish like Uchiha."

After a fair amount of silence, the Hyuuga prodigy raised his head to see Shikamaru gaping hugely and TenTen glaring at him. "He is _not_ that kind of 'guy', Neji, don't be so jealous." She finished with a quick smirk that faded almost immediately.

"Hyuugas' are never jealous." Neji seethed. "Just…problem-atic." He added, smiling gently.

"Was the Neji Hyuuga, resident 'Ice King', making a joke? Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to faint!" Shikamaru jumped in, adding a hand over his forehead in a swooning gesture.

"Please, don't act like Nikki or Mikki." TenTen shuddered. Shikamaru turned back to the teacher and she was left with Neji staring intently at her.

"What?" She asked intelligently.

"Have we changed?"

"Wh-What?"

"After you…kissed me…are you…I mean…are we changing?" Neji looked extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting around in his chair like that. It freaked TenTen out.

"Why would we change?" She managed to ask.

"I don't know." Neji continued to stare at her with such intensity that TenTen had to look away from his burning gaze.

"I don't want to. You've been my best friend since…since…grade four! I don't _care_ if I was the one who kissed you or if you don't like me back but I don't want to change! I…" TenTen stopped shouting and looked up at the class.

Everyone was staring at her. Even Mrs. Satobi.

"TenTen…please step out of the room and…take two minutes off. You seem a little…stressed." Mrs. Satobi suggested meekly. Social studies and drama were perfect for her but when it came to relationships; she was as clueless as Cher.

Blushing like an idiot, TenTen got up, stumbled and went outside, her head almost touching her neckline. It was a pose of utter embarrassment.

**--**

**Recess, Outside Datte Bayo High**

**--**

"Look, idiot, I let you into my house; I shared my ramen with you _and _I let you have my clothes! But that does _not_ mean I will let you have Sakura!"

"Too bad, moron." Sasuke cut in smoothly. "She doesn't even like you. She likes no one, right? Single girl…poor her. Stuck with the likes of a certified moron."

Naruto resisted the urge to tell him that Sakura had kissed him yesterday and that Hinata had kissed him today. Instead, he visibly fumed and balled his hands into fists. "Didn't you cheat on her?! Why do you want her back when she dumped you?!"

"Because I never lose to a girl." Sasuke's voice turned lower and more menacing.

"That sounded threatening." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you dare hurt her again, I will hunt you down and send you back to Hong Kong with every power I've got."

Sasuke laughed a cold, clear, uncaring laugh and smirked. "Try." He pushed past Naruto forcefully and made his way up the stairs to the entrance of Datte Bayo High. He stopped when he held the handle bar and turned around, "Coming?"

Naruto, unable to speak, out of anger, shook his head slowly.

Sasuke shrugged and continued sauntering inside with the grace of royalty. And with his new apparel, he even looked like one: white oxford, emo-ish jeans, 'manly' black choker and a Rolex watch. He exuded confidence like Gucci's new perfume. It went right up your nostrils.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and turned around to face his new eyesore of a car. It wasn't really an eyesore, _which Porsche was?_, but it did made his heart clench whenever he looked at it. It just wasn't _his._ It was Hinata Hyuuga's. Immediately after thinking that name, Naruto's hand went instinctively to his lips. Two kisses in two days. He should've been over the moon but it felt more like over the fence to Hell.

Sakura. Thank God he had a kiss from her! Now all he had to do was apologize to whatever he had done and he could ask her out before Sasuke!

Hinata. Why did he get a kiss from her?! How could he tell her in light terms that he didn't like her in that sense; only as a friend. Judging by her sensitive personality, saying "I don't like you like that, I like Sakura more", would reduce her to tears. And set Neji on him. Along with the entire over-protective family.

His selfish side wanted to have Sakura but his caring, and rather dumb side, wanted Hinata. Just to make her feel better. Sighing, Naruto stopped focusing at his 'car's' windshield and turned to go up the stairs to school. _At least I know one thing, _he thought miserably, _I'm irresistible._

**--**

**Lunch**

**--**

"Sakura, I hate you." Shikamaru said flatly after shouting, or rather, swearing, at Ino's 'friends'. Bloody dumb idiots were laughing at his shoelaces.

"I know." Sakura sounded extremely satisfied and smug with herself and continued to laugh at him. Along with the rest of their table.

After the laughter subsided from Shikamaru's death glares, Kiba cleared his throat, banged his fist on the table and said, "Who's ready for a 'mature' sleepover?"

"For the last time, _dog_ lover, sleepovers are _not_ mature!" Shikamaru pronounced the 'mature' as _'_ma-tuure'.

"Oh yeah?! Well, for the _continuous_ time, you suck! PINK SHOELACE WEARER!" Kiba collapsed into hysterical laughter. Half of the table either smiled or giggled while the other half shook their heads embarrassedly and shot sympathetic glances at Shikamaru.

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru reached down to pull his jeans over the offending laces and went back to eating his tuna sandwich.

"Hey, where's Blondie?" TenTen asked after a sip of mineral water. Neji glanced at her, and then quickly looked away.

"Dunno. Someone said he got a lunch detention for coming in late."

"Ohh." The table resounded. Everyone, even the new students, knew that a lunch detention was as painful as a detention for coming in late could ever get. It even beat the poem punishment _and_ the staying-after-school detention.

After a few moments of rare silence, the theme song to _Friends_ came on and Sakura hastened to reach for her ringing mobile. She flipped it open slowly, looking as though expecting the worst news ever, and sighed a relieved sigh. It was a text from Hinata:

_S, WHERE'S NARUTO? WE HAVE SOMETHING TO FINISH TOGETHER._

Sakura answered back quickly:

_DUNNO. PPL SAY IN D ROOM._

Almost immediately, Hinata replied:

_K. TIME 2 GO 2 DETENTION. :) _

With a baffled expression, Sakura dropped her mobile into her oversized bag. She turned back to the conversation and tried to keep up with how the conversation was going.

* * *

_I really, really, really hate this chapter..._

**Again, don't kill me!**

Yay! Howl's Moving Castle tomorrow!


	24. Bad Days, Tricks, Looks and Uneasiness

Yes, yes. I know I took so long to update. Life's been weighing down, y'know? ALL THAT CHOCOLATE!

**Disclaimer: I've checked against the lawyers and my papers but, alas, no. I do not own Naruto and its related franchise. Yet.**

_Ikani!_

* * *

To Hinata Hyuuga, this was not a good day. In fact, it was a really bad day. First, her Naruto had detention. Second, she had to ask from _Sakura_ for help. Third, Naruto had accepted the Porsche. If it was in different circumstances, this could've been a good thing. But Naruto had done it very reluctantly. Only after Hinata had shown him the contract, the contract that forced Naruto to own the shiny vehicle, Naruto accepted. Graciously, but, _still_, reluctantly.

She flicked back the bangs that had fallen into her light gray eyes and continued searching for the detention room. She had only been there once in her life and that, too, was because of Uzumaki Naruto. And stupid Sakura. And sweet Shino. Hinata suddenly stopped in her tracks, making a few students skid to a stop and start swearing at her. _Sweet?! Shino, sweet?! _Hinata shook her head quickly, did her finger thing, stopped quickly and continued on her way. Shino was a friend, nothing more. Albeit a hot one, but still, a friend. And Hinata was pretty sure he liked someone else. Someone like…Sakura or someone pretty. Shino, sweet? That was like saying Paris Hilton was a man. Just _wrong_.

Again shaking her head at her idiotness, Hinata stopped to ask for directions from a passing teacher. She wasn't a man; this wasn't as heart-wrenching as it was for her father.

"Um, ah, excuse me, sir…" Hinata tried her hardest to look shy and awkward. Teachers always liked that routine. Thought it was 'good girl-ish'.

"Yes, Ms. Hyuuga? How may I help you?" He was a nerdy looking man; oiled hair, thick glasses and an eager expression. Probably a history teacher…But with a new haircut and a different outfit, he could've been hot, Hinata observed. She also wasn't above criticizing teachers.

"Ah, sir, umm…where's the detention room?", she asked but after seeing his shocked expression Hinata quickly added, "My friend asked me to…erm, meet hi – her there." She was going to say 'him' but why give the evidence away?

He nodded slowly and pointed in the opposite direction, "Keep going straight until you see the statue of Mrs. Hotaru. Then turn left and _then_ go to the third floor. The detention room has a sign saying Mrs. Satobi on it."

"Oh, ah, thank you!" Hinata nodded sincerely and clasped her hands with his. "Thank you so much, sir!"

He blushed deeply and made a step backward, his hands falling limply against his sides. "Oh…eh…okay, um…bye now," he waved.

Hinata nodded eagerly again and skipped in the opposite direction, trying to look normal and happy. But that thought about Shino still bothered her. _I'm nuts…I gave a Porsche to Naruto and I'm thinking another guy is cute…ugh, someone shoot me! _

Hinata suddenly stopped by the Hotaru statue. She relaxed against it, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just as her step-mother had told her. Hinata rarely took her advice, choosing to ignore her existence, but it was desperately needed right now. _Everything goes so fast…I like Naruto. But my unconscious calls him sweet. I…I have to ask TenTen about this stuff. She and Neji must be so far in now…_

**--**

**Same time, Cafeteria**

**--**

Sakura threw a corn cob to Shino and laughed when it hit Kiba instead. Kiba had been deep in discussion with Temari about the sleepover but when the cob hit him, he fell on the floor with a thump. The nearest tables erupted into hysterical laughter. Everyone loved a spill. Especially in public. "Oww!" 

Shino sighed and got up to help Lee pick up Kiba. Temari just shrugged nonchalantly and jumped into a conversation with Ino and TenTen about the benefits of leave-in conditioner and weapons. Neji looked at all of them pityingly while Shikamaru roared with laughter.

When Kiba got up, Sakura just looked at him innocently, her green eyes plainly _shimmering_ playfulness. He sighed and picked up the cob, starting to play hacky sack with it. Those eyes annoyed him enough already. So bright…they hurt _his _eyes.

Ino got up and grabbed the corn stick with force, causing a few yellow bits to fall out. "_Don't_ play with food! Moron, have _some_ respect!" She threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder, flipped it again for Kankuro's benefit, he was staring at her morosely nearby, and sat back down.

The table gaped at her incredulously. _Ino being respectful? Did the world blow up already?_

Sakura was the first to break the shocked silence. She looked at her watch and shrieked, "It's almost twelve thirty!" 

Her words woke them up with a jolt and the teenagers hurriedly started picking up their rubbish, books and whatever else they needed for their next lesson.

What was left of the cafeteria looked at them blearily, saw what they were doing and quickly followed.

As they speed-walked to their classes, Neji tapped Shino on the shoulder.

"Eh?" He turned around, pulling his messenger bag up and down on his shoulder.

"Where's Hinata?" Neji didn't mince words.

"Dunno." Shino reached into his bag and extracted a scarf.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Should I?" Shino wrapped it round his face, covering half of it and scaring a few freshmen. They thought he was a terrorist.

"You like her, right?"

Shino coloured, shuffled his feet and almost shouted, "No!"

Neji grinned slightly, "'Kay. Thought as much," he turned to his right and reached for TenTen's relaxed hand, "Hey, Ten, wanna look for Hinata with me?"

TenTen looked up from her intense conversation with Ino and glared at him, yanking her hand out of his warm and comforting grasp; was that _all_ she was good for?! Hinata-caring?!

Neji looked weirded out by her hostile expression and rude behavior but said nothing. He just grabbed Lee by the elbow and dragged him across the hallway, pushing any unlucky student out of the way.

Sakura, Kiba and Temari looked disturbed out by the exchange but, wisely, said nothing. Ino was the only one…_different_ enough to burst out, "Shino likes Hinata!"

The hallway, which included the crowd that heard Hinata shout that she liked Naruto, fell silent and looked at Shino in a new way.

Kiba gulped. Sakura looked relieved. Neji and Lee smirked in the background. TenTen, Shikamaru and Temari shrugged and Ino clapped happily. This was such fun!

**--**

**Same time, Detention Hall**

**--**

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's conceited head and grabbed his left fist with his right, stopping himself from punching Sasuke in the head. That no-good, rotten, halfwit, loser…Naruto almost hissed with disgust. He kept up his under-his-breath verbal assault, saying every unprintable name under the sun. Naruto rarely got so angry for almost no reason.

Sasuke heard every word but said nothing. This was _exactly_ what he wanted. Naruto angry with him, Sakura messed up and Karin hanging on to her every word. That would show them. After he finished with them, Itachi would be the next. He had already suffered in Hong Kong and now, Konoha Island. Wherever he went, he would cause trouble and mayhem. He loved that almost as much as he loved power. Something sensual and addictive about both of them, it made them _so_ appealing. It was like a drug, power was. Yup, a drug. Not like Itachi's, it wasn't visible _or_ edible, it was just…_there_.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Satobi sighed. She put down her _War and Peace_ and got up to open the door, grumbling about aliens and something else.

Naruto almost laughed in horror. Hysterical laughter, it would've been, though. Hinata was standing there, a hopeful expression on her usually meek and shy face. "Um…I have detention…Ms. Saki?"

Mrs. Satobi huffed, looked at her wrist watch and glared up at Hinata. Even Hinata overshadowed her. "Ms. Hyuuga, it's _Mrs_. _Satobi_. And you do realize that detention's almost over and that you have no detention slip, I hope?"

Hinata blushed to the roots of her short hair and started her finger thing again. "Oh…sorry, maybe I, ah, got the date and time…wrong…" She giggled uncomfortable and fled in the opposite direction, hopefully to her next class.

Mrs. Satobi slammed the door, proving to the whole detention class how much of a mean git she was.

Naruto looked down at his desk and scuffed his sneakers against the floor. Hinata…_I feel so bad…Argh, how do I let her down? Okay, look, so she likes me and I like Sakura. I guess…I'll just have to tell her that. Yeah, like _that'll_ work! _Naruto snorted, much to the amusement of Sasuke for some unfathomable reason, and continued pondering about his awkward love triangle.

In sheer desperateness, Naruto turned to his father's advice on girls, which was given many years ago. He could _just_ make out his dad's quiet voice, "Look, kit, girls are like a puzzle. The harder you try, the harder you fail. Wait, that made no sense. Eh. Never mind," after an awkward pause, his father added, "Kit, _please_, for me, don't like someone like your mother. Don't like someone high-strung, bossy, prone to cry easily, they…they just make it hurt more."

Naruto had just gaped at him until his father shrugged and went off to do something else. He was still married to Kushina then.

Naruto sighed at that memory and looked at Mrs. Satobi expectantly. She caught his look and glanced at her watch, she sighed and told the class they could leave and that they should drop their punishment by tomorrow.

The students silently cheered and gathered up their belongings.

Making a last second idea and having enough of Sasuke's weird black hair, Naruto went up to him and tapped him, hard, on the shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke turned around to glare at him.

"Meet me tomorrow at the main square. It's somewhere in the shopping district. Look at a map, if you know how."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"'Cause Sakura's coming with me."

Sasuke smirked.

**--**

**12: 43 PM, Room 204**

**--**

Naruto took a deep breath and tapped on the door. Mr. Kakashi looked up at him from his 'book', smiled slightly and motioned for him to come in.

"Uh, sorry, sir. I had detention," Naruto scratched his head, to show embarrassment, and handed him the detention slip, "Here…"

"Yes, Naruto, I know," Mr. Kakashi ripped the paper up and chucked it out the window, "Sit down now."

Nodding, the blond teenager made his way across the classroom, pausing once to receive Lee's heartfelt hug of relief, and sat next to Sakura slowly. _No sudden movement now…careful, careful…good. No tears._

"Hi," she said, looking at her assignment but not at him.

"'Lo," Naruto greeted her back, staring fixedly at the blackboard. Some English assignment was there.

They made no mention of the 'kiss' and, secretly, both were glad.

Hinata, sitting next to Kiba nearby, watched them furtively, slightly happy that they spoke so little, and then glanced at Shino.

But at that same moment, Shino was glancing at her. Hinata blushed and then quickly turned her attention to her trembling fingers. Shino looked pink but adjusted his scarf to cover his face, so it wouldn't be visible. Too late, half the class had already seen the chemistry-electricity between them. Even extremely concentrated Rock Lee.

_I have to fall for the rich girl who likes a blonde hot guy…_Shino thought with remorse.

_I like Naruto! Not Shino! Shino: _friend_; Naruto: _crush_! Yes, crush, crush, _crush_! I gave him the Porsche; he accepted it! Aargh! _Hinata held her head with both hands and rocked on her chair.

Kiba glanced at both of them, shrugged and continued his drawing. He knew this would happen, someday. His two friends would fall for each other and he would be the third wheel. He sighed despondently and chewed his pencil. Maybe he should cancel the mature sleepover…he could hear sad music instead with Akamaru…hmm…not so bad an idea…

Sakura, _unfortunately_, hadn't noticed the exchange between Hinata and Shino because she was suddenly fixed on Naruto's hands. They were _much_ more better than any other guys hands. Long fingered, large and, apparently, with a gentle but firm grip. She remembered how it was to hold his hands and she blushed involuntarily. It felt so…_safe._

Naruto, _unfortunately_, hadn't noticed Hinata and Shino's eye contact-exchange because he was bored stiff. The assignment was about _Opposites Attract _and according to the blackboard, he had to write two thousand words on an opposites attract case. Like fire and water to make steam or something equally stupid. Naruto exhaled and noticed Sakura's gaze. It was fixed on his solitary hands. "Uh…Sakura?"

She jumped, looked determinedly at anything but him, choosing Shino's head, and asked back, "Yeah? Anything wrong?"

Thinking he had imagined it, Naruto shook his head and looked at anything but her startling green eyes. They were enough to kill a guy. With sheer colour and style. And intensity. Can't forget intensity.

In the front of the class, Lee was just finishing up his essay. Hmm…he had written over the word limit, but that was okay. Mr. Kakashi didn't mind. In fact, he encouraged 'breaking the rules in a productive way'. He said it built character.

Shrugging at the thought, Lee got up and, with two outstretched hands, bowed and held the paper as tough he was handling the 'Scroll of Life'.

Mr. Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, still focused on his _Icha Icha_ book, and waved his free hand in a 'leave it there' motion.

Lee nodded his assent, went back to his seat, carefully removed the 'kick me' sign taped onto his chair and sat back down. This was perfectly normal.

**--**

**Same time, Room 217,**

**--**

Sasuke smirked at their angry-at-Kankuro-again science teacher. _He_ thought science? That bum?! What a joke! That man couldn't even get cool glasses! He glanced at his seatmate, Shikamaru, and almost gasped in surprise. Except that Uchiha's _never_ gasped.

Nara was glaring at him. That wasn't so weird, he was used to being glared at. But it was the fact that Shikamaru had broken his book structure and the fact that Nara had the nerve to cross his arms, at _him_.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits and glared back at him, trying to convey the message: _Yes, I cheated on Sakura. What'cha gonna do 'bout it, Pineapple? Snore at me? _

Shikamaru's message was: _You !#ing chicken $#._

It was pretty funny to TenTen, the way Shikamaru and Sasuke kept up their glaring style, but she refused to laugh. That would make Neji ask her why. And _that_ would make her answer him. And then she would lose. And, in her mind, be dubbed as _weak. _And she simple wasn't weak, period.

Neji suddenly leaned close to her left earlobe and, with his breath tickling her ear gently, whispered, "TenTen, why are you angry with me?"

TenTen closed her eyes, counted to ten, and hoped he and his alluring voice were gone. But, no. He was there looking so adorably concerned, it sent a shiver up her body.

She ignored him and adjusted her seat to the very edge of the lab table. Neji gazed at her blankly, his handsome face displaying no emotion, and then turned to face the blackboard.

Fuming internally, TenTen kicked the table leg. Now he would ignore her! Ugh. It was so much easier when they were just friends. Sure, it would hurt her. Painfully. But…it'd be easier. And safer.

Right?

* * *

_Eh. I hate the last few paragraphs. Kill me if you wish._


	25. Cancelling, Emails and Crocodile Tears

_I think I will drop saying 'Read, Rave, Review' or whatever I wrote before and go for a whole new style. And since hyphens aren't allowed anymore, I have to drop that too. Crud, ne?_

**Disclaimer: As always, nope. I do nawt own Naruto Uzumaki's hawt body and series.**

* * *

**Saturday, 10: 32 AM, Sakura's Bedroom**

Sakura rolled on her bed until she faced her computer desk. Her e-mail alert had resumed its bleating, shouting again and again, 'You've Got Mail' and it was seriously annoying her. And the fact that Kiba had cancelled his stupid immature sleepover yesterday. She had _so _wantedto see Naruto in pajamas and now, because of Kiba's fatheaded ideas, she couldn't! Sakura huffed and got up from the bed to answer her stupid e-mails. Stupid everything…!

She sat on her comfy armchair and clicked on the giant envelope in the middle screen. An e-mail popped up and it read:

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at Main Square. Please. At around 11 AM._

_Naruto._

Sakura read the e-mail twice before stretching her arms and reading it again. Naruto wanted to meet with her. At 12 o' clock. In a _very _public place. "Why?" Sakura asked aloud. Naruto hadn't mentioned the 'kiss' yesterday and the only words that passed between them had been, "Let me copy," and "Forget it."

She shrugged and then replied back:

_Naruto,_

_Okay. But I want the reason. Not now; tell me when I get there._

_Sakura._

As soon as she pressed 'send', her little adopted brothers popped their heads in her currently-open-door roome, whooped happily when they saw her, and ran to their older sister. "Sakura, Sakura! Mommy's gone crazy!" Gaara even clung to the bottom of her pajama bottoms like a little red monkey, whimpering. _Gaara_.

Sakura chuckled and grabbed the two boys by the hand, gently pulling Gaara off her leg. "Show me, O Scared Ones." She promptly forgot about the e-mail.

Choji, indignant, complained, "I am _not _scared! I am _worried_! _Gaara_ is scared, aren't you_, little_ brother?!" Recklessly, he stuck his tongue out at his 'little' brother as Sakura pulled them downstairs.

Gaara kicked him in the shin and mimicked his attitude and words. "Me no scare! Me is worry!"

Sakura ignored their moans and petty arguments and continued to drag them into the hallway. She went into the kitchen, boys in tow, and gaped hugely. Her mother _had _gone crazy. She was sitting on the stool, wearing a giant painters smock and no jeans and blowing her nose out on a kitchen rag. Uncle Jiraiya was sitting on the kitchen counter, unhelpfully giving bad advice. "Ignore it, sis. What does _she _know?"

"A hell lot more than me, that's for sure!" Tsunade slammed the counter with one clenched fist. She reached for another tissue, blew her nose and then swore for no apparent reason.

"Um…Mommy? Are you okay?" Choji asked timidly. Gaara nodded and mimicked, "You 'kay?"

"Oh honeys…I don't know what I am right now…" Tsunade glanced at them, drying her tears on her tissue. "Sakura, could you be a dear and take your brothers out for the entire afternoon? I have something important to do…"

Sakura contemplated this new predicament. And then shrugged. "Sure, Mom. I have to meet Na – a friend, and I'm sure it won't be any trouble. I'll just get dressed."

Tsunade smiled a teary smile and turned back to ranting at her brother.

Sakura ruffled Choji's orange mop of hair and went to go and choose a suitable date outfit. Even though she _knew _she had to somehow pair Hinata and Naruto together, she _didn't want _to. Naruto was hers. She had kissed him first! So nyah nyah, Hinata! Ya boo sucks to you!

She brushed her teeth, flossed and then used mouthwash. After that she went to her closet and tried to look for the perfect outfit in under fifteen minutes, because that was how much time she had left until she was late for her 'it's-just-a-meeting-_not­-_a-freaking-date' with Naruto.

Surveying her black and pink selection, she picked a black leather miniskirt and, after a long pink-meets-black period, a whiteoxford. She paired it up with a black, leather-ish, waistcoat. Her shoe choice flawlessly matched her outfit's main colour choice: a pair of designer black-and-white striped wedges. She slipped on a pair of white gold hoop earrings and was good to go. She quickly reached for her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. It was leather, big and expensive. Just the way she liked it.

Although not many knew it, the Harunos were stinkin' rich. One of their ancestors had been a diamond prospector in the late 1800s and a real estate CEO or something in the early 1900s. Tsunade, although looking like one, was not much of a show-off and never flaunted the family wealth. Her only exceptions for clothes. And jewelry. And make-up. And hair products. And furniture. And technology. But, other than that, she was pretty down-to-earth.

Her little brother Choji, thinking they were going to meet one of Sakura's pretty friends, chose to wear jeans a new T-shirt while Sakura's youngest brother Gaara, not even caring, chose a muddy attire filled with holes openings. They looked so different, that Sakura had to laugh when she saw them.

She waved goodbye to her mother and uncle, filled her wallet with cash and left the house, little brothers in tow.

* * *

This. Is. Very. Short.

I. Am. Sorry.

LF


	26. Bins, More Kisses, Fights and Mobiles

I hate the new hyphens rule.

**Disclaimer: I don't bloody well own anything that you can see in everyday life. In this badly-written story, anyways.**

Near Town Square, 11:03 AM

From behind the bins, near the town square, but not _too _near Konoha's citizens and passing vermin, Sasuke and Karin crouched silently. They hadn't spoken much since Sasuke had picked Karin up from her hotel. Highlights of what Karin had said to him then were, "Nice hair," and "Ouch!" The rest of the conversation was "Hn" and "Shut up." Mostly on Sasuke's part.

They huddled behind one of the big bins and occasionally peeked upwards, checking if Naruto or Sakura had made it yet. Frequently, their hands raised upwards to beat up the flies and whatnot buzzing around their heads.

Sasuke consciously flicked his newly-dyed blonde hair back and continued peering towards the square. It had been styled to stick up like a scrub-brush and it was appalling to him. Appallingly _annoying_. It kept falling into his eyes and making him throw it back, which caused highly _unwanted _wannabe-emo female attention. Karin had remarked that the 'falling-into-eyes' thing was just like his old 'black-emo' hair but Sasuke had vehemently denied that confounded observation. His hair was _better _than Uzumaki's. And it was not _emo_!

Karin fared no better in the hair department as she donned blonde hair extensions and cerulean contacts. She blinked a couple of times but it still bothered her. Her eyesight was a perfect 20-20 so she had no use for contacts, no matter _how _fabulously coloured they were. The outfit especially bothered her. She was showing too much flesh. It made her feel exposed and vulnerable. The purple miniskirt only went up to mid-thigh at its longest and the tank top stopped half-way down her stomach. Sasuke made no comment but Karin saw him smirking smugly because all _he _had to wear were bright, loud, fun orange clothes that covered most of his skin.

She huffed in annoyance and continued swatting off the flies, cursing each one of them to oblivion.

**Downtown Subway, 11:04 AM**

Sakura checked her black watch again and grumbled inwardly. She was late. By four minutes. It might not have seemed much to any of her friends but to Sakura, it was a bad omen. Lateness was synonymous with stupidity. According to Sakura Haruno, anyway.

At the same time, while sitting with Gaara and Sakura on an entirely empty row, Choji was moping. Gaara's growling and never-ending angry expression had scared all the pretty teenage girls away and he was hungry. _This sucks like homework…_He slouched and read a newspaper that was lying on the ground. _Male Pregnancy Shocks All_. He made a mental note to ask Uncle Jiraiya about it when he got home.

Slouching next to him, Gaara watched Choji pout with an inquisitive expression. It was interesting to see his brother have so many emotions, so quickly. Gaara's primary emotions were: anger, reckless and apathetic. Not necessarily in that order.

**TenTen's House, Same Time**

On the same Saturday, TenTen lounged lazily on her bed, one leg over the edge, eating popcorn from a plastic bowl and checking her voice messages. Since she always kept her mobile off at night, the next morning, usually Saturday, she would sit at home, checking what she had missed. She thumbed over to the first one and it blared out:

"_Ten, wanna check out the mall tomorrow? Me, Ino and Hinata are going, so call me back before 11:15 tomorrow, 'kay? If you do come, meet us at…mmm…Hinata, what time? Oh yes, 11:30. We'll be at the fountain. Bring lots of moolah! We plan to raid DKNY, Michael Kors and Fendi. 'Kay, 'bye._"

By the sound of it, that was Temari and her not-so-polished grammar on Kankuro's mobile. Not even thinking about it, TenTen sent a text message saying, 'Sure, c ya there! BTW – Moolah will be stocked up. Have Daddy's credit card & blessing.'

She replayed the next voicemail:

"_Oi, Violent Girl, uh…sorry but I cancelled the _mature _sleepover. Akamaru had a…uh…appointment with the vet-person. Sorry. 'Kay, see ya._"

Obviously that was Kiba and his bad lying skills. She shook her head ruefully, thankful she didn't go to his house yesterday, because she was helping her grandmother, and quickly pressed 'play' on the last one:

"_TenTen, um… I…uh…never mind. Uh…sorry for bothering you. Goodbye_. _See you…whenever._"

TenTen sat up, sending the bowl losing to gravity and falling to the ground with popcorn splashing everywhere. That was _Neji_! And he didn't know what to _say_! For the first time _ever_! "Oh my God! Hell, _yes_! _Finally_!" TenTen jumped off her bed and bounced on the fluffy carpet. ( Her bed was a water-bed.) "Yes, yes, _yes_!"

She stopped jumping for joy when she remembered she had to examine his tone of voice carefully – Ino had taught her that . He sounded secretive or hesitant and Neji was just _not _like that. Maybe I could call him back…TenTen pondered. But that idea flew straight out of her short-attention spanned mind as she glanced at her mobile's clock. _11:08 AM_.

_Oh crud! I'm gonna be late! I have to go get ready! _TenTen quickly bounded into her bathroom, which was attached to her bedroom, and took a short shower. Deciding to forgo the bun-look, TenTen left her wet hair loose and chose a simple outfit. A small T-shirt and baggy, cut-off cargos. _Perfect_. She quickly towel-dried her hair and smiled at her reflection; Neji would have never approved of showing that much skin.

She waved goodbye to her grandmother and father, called to let them know where she was going and hurriedly caught the bus to Konoha Mall. There was no seat available so she had to stand amidst the crowd all the while glaring at every young individual. They shifted in their seats uncomfortably while TenTen cheered herself on inside. She intensified the glare until a brunette quickly got up and brushed past her, climbing up the stair to the upper compartment. TenTen almost flew to the seat.

**Town Square, 11:13 AM**

Sakura, holding tightly to her brothers' small hands, climbed up the subway's stairs, humming tunelessly. She sat the boys down at a nearby bench and stood, looking impassive. Gaara amused himself by jumping off the bench every so often and scaring pigeons. Choji just sat there, deadpanned. Her cell phone started ringing and Sakura quickly pulled it out of her bag.

"'Lo, Sakura speaking." Her mother had forced her to say this line whenever anyone called after the 'Gaara-Phone' incident. He had pretended to be Sakura and had listened to Ino ranting about how someone wanted to sexually harass her.

"'Kura? Hey!"

Sakura smiled slightly; it was Ino. "Hey, Ino. What's up?" Sakura quickly got up and paced around, something she liked to when she was on the phone. Some people, Ino in particular, liked to sit in one place but Sakura liked to walk around. Just a habit from her mother, is all.

"Temari, Hina, Ten and I are meeting at the mall in, like, twenty minutes. You wanna come with? We plan to raid DKNY, BCBG and anything with initials," Ino giggled.

Sakura's smile became wider but she regretfully told Ino that she had to meet someone and might not come. Ino sounded genuinely sad but said 'kay, that's fine and hung up on good terms.

Stuffing the phone back into her overflowing leather bag, Sakura thought about Ino. _Sure as hell is weird talking to her so casually…_She hadn't forgotten their year long feud and how mean they were to each other. Her Inner Sakura thought it was time to double-cross Ino but Sakura was through listening to her. She agreed with her _other _Inner Sakura that it was a good time to forget the past and beat up Naruto for living.

Gaara and Choji watched their sister laugh maniacally and wondered what had they done to deserve a madwoman for a sister.

**Near Town Square, 11:14 AM**

Karin gave a small noise of surprise and immediately got pushed out of the way as Sasuke went to see what had gotten her freaked out.

He saw Sakura ruffle her one of her brothers' hair and laugh almost instantly as soon as Choji sulked. Her features lit up, her eyes brightened, her smile made a little redhead boy grin slightly and she looked beautiful.

But, if you asked Sasuke, she looked like dead meat. He got up, shoved his bag into Karin's arms and smirked, "Show time."

He adjusted his orange sweatshirt and baggy jeans to look exactly like his friend's and sauntered over to Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki style. His hands were at his back, though. To give the signal to Karin.

"Hi Sakura!" His veryexpensive contacts were almost cracking as Sasuke put on his best _I'm-Naruto-The-Idiot_ grin. With exaggeration.

Sakura whirled around, almost dropping the bag in her lap in surprise. "Oh…uh…hi, Naruto…!" Clearly, she was embarrassed by meeting Naruto in public with her brothers. She started fiddling with one of her short pink strands that hung in the front and stood up.

"So…why're you here, anyway? See, I…" Naruto continued speaking but Sakura had stopped listening, "What?!"

Naruto wasn't finished though, "…I came 'cause Ino asked me to meet her here. And then I gotta see Hinata somewhere…so, what about you?"

Sakura squinted at him and then took a step forward, coming nose-to-nose to Naruto. Sasuke, behind the Naruto make-up, inwardly smirked. "You asked me to meet you, Naruto."

Sasuke shook his head, "No…no, I don't think so…" Behind his back, he gave the signal to Karin and she came running over to stand next to him. Or…at least, she _tried_ to run, but it was hard for her, especially in three-inch stilettos.

"Hi, baby!" Karin winced behind the cosmetic products. She looped her arm around Sasuke's shoulders and practically squished herself next to him, much to his distaste.

Sasuke, swearing incessantly inside, swooped in for a passionate kiss. As soon as they broke free, with a plunger sound following, Sasuke said, "Yo, babe. Remember Sakura?"

But Sakura was gone.

Gaara and Choji watched her leave with shocked expressions and then slowly turned to Karin and Sasuke also known as Ino and Naruto. They had, with their sharp minds and keen intellect, realized what had happened.

Chiefly because Choji and Gaara had read Sakura's diary and knew all about Sakura's kiss with Naruto and how he had kissed Hinata too.

Gaara got off a pigeon, the half-strangled bird flew off immediately, and walked slowly towards Karin.

Suddenly, as though someone pressed 'on', he kicked her in the shin, tugged her blonde extensions until they came loose and punched her in the stomach. She screamed throughout the entire time. Gaara chased her around the bench, yelling childlike-cuss words.

Choji, having a not-so-substantial size, followed Gaara's violent way of handling things, stepped onto Sasuke's foot and, reasons unknown to anyone, somehow got rid off his contacts. They floated into Choji's chubby hands and he gaped at them.

He quickly stuffed them into his pockets, gave unable-to-fight-back-'cause-who-on-_earth_-would-hurt-a-kid-in-public Sasuke a quick kick to his crown jewels, grabbed Gaara's hands and ran towards Sakura's apparent direction, leaving Sakura's bag for random thieves, who should've considered themselves lucky because the bag was owned by a Haruno.

Sasuke, wincing slightly, and Karin, crying softly, were left to handle angry women, who kept shoving and shouting at them. One woman kept screeching, "Don't you _dare _to ever hit children again, you monsters!" Sasuke kept getting hit on the head with handbags and Karin was forced to cry _seriously_, to show regret. Even though her only regret was not killing Gaara while she had the chance.

**Downtown Subway, 11:19 AM**

Cursing himself for appearing late for his own meeting-_not_-date, Naruto stomped up the subway's stairs. The sunlight hit him squarely in the eyes and he staggered a bit before standing upright on the brick ground.

A protest-mob caught his eye and he ambled towards it, his meeting-not-date with Sakura, currently forgotten.

He abruptly started swearing, shocking a few seniors, as he saw what was making the crowd. A clone of himself and, oddly, _Ino_ getting reprimanded by women!

But…hey, wait a minute…his clone had _black _eyes…and Naruto's own were…light blue…not black…_oh shi-_!

Naruto's eyes widened and he realized that if the black-eyed clone was Sasuke, 'cause who else could it be, then the girl could _not _be Ino, the real Ino wasn't that stupid to join an emo. He quickly reached for his mobile, called Sakura's number and walked away from the female-infested mob. In seconds, he had figured out that Sasuke and the Ino-clone had done something wrong to Sakura.

He, still holding the ringing phone, walked around for a bit until he reached the same bench Sakura sat on. There was a black bag there and it was ringing incessantly. Naruto remembered the tone from Sakura's phone and immediately pounced on the bag. It _was _Sakura's phone. He hung up both of the mobiles and covered his face with his hands, not wanting Sasuke to see.

So her bag was left here…yet _another_ reason to go to her house…

Naruto got up from the bench, taking care to cover his head with the bag and made his way to Shikamaru's house. Hopefully someone would listen to him…like Hitachi…or Shikamaru, Naruto yawned and continued ambling towards the subway.

**Konoha Mall, 11:46 AM**

TenTen waved insolently at the bus passengers, who glared and flipped her off, and quickly bounded into the enormous shopping center. Pushing the enormous gilt gate-that-went-round-and-round, also known as, the revolving door, she saw her friends sitting on the rim of the central fountain, huddling around someone. She walked towards them, a small smile on her face. Hopefully it was a prank on Neji.

The idea and smile quickly faded as she saw Ino, Temari, Hinata, Choji and Gaara, Sakura's little brothers, crowding around a crying figure. It was obvious that the crying person was Sakura and, after seeing her fashionable outfit, TenTen quickly assumed it was because of a guy. And then, assuming again, she knew it was Naruto and not Sasuke. Sakura would never dress like that if she had went to meet with Sasuke; _who would want to look like their boyfriend's twin? _TenTen wondered absently.

Sitting next to Pinky was Ino who kept rubbing Sakura's back in circular motions. Temari was massaging Gaara's shoulders with quiet intensity, apparently Gaara didn't mind her touch. Hinata was looking intensely guilty and angry, an odd mixture, and Choji was poking his finger in the fountain and making little ripples, occasionally taking and flipping nickels into the water.

TenTen inwardly sighed, her shopping plans were ruined, but still asked concernedly, she did care after all, "What's wrong, 'Kura? Naruto? Sasuke?"

Hinata murmured to her what had happened with Naruto and Ino. TenTen stopped her continuous-swearing and glanced at Sakura and Ino. Going deeper into the circle, she tapped Ino on the shoulder.

"Ino. Where were you at around, let's say…twenty minutes ago?"

Ino looked up quizzically. "With Temari in DKNY. Why?"

"Then how could you have kissed Naruto?!" TenTen shook Sakura's shoulder in emphasis, grinning at herself for being so damn smart.

Sakura abruptly stopped crying and stared up at TenTen. Sakura looked at her in a new light and got up slowly. "You're right…that means…"

"That the guy who kissed the Ino-look alike wasn't Naruto and that he's probably wondering where you are right now?" Hinata piped up, her eyes focused on the marble floor.

Sakura, momentarily forgetting the fact that Hinata had made lip-contact with her next boyfriend, Naruto, hugged her spontaneously and nodded excitedly. "Genius! I have to call Uzumaki!" Sakura reached around her for her bag but then stopped turning, the blood draining out of her face. "I left my bag at the square!"

Choji and Gaara exchanged a look. _Oops…_ Temari saw the 'look' but, wisely, said nothing. Instead she said, with utter seriousness, "Call your number."

Sakura hit her forehead with her wrist. "Oh, right! Thanks, Tem! Can I borrow a phone?"

Ino took out hers and passed it to Sakura who took it with recognition. Ino had kept the same phone since they were friends. They had bought it together and had shared it, for a time, together. Dialing her number, Sakura waited until the female voice came up and told her some junk about how the phone couldn't be reached right now.

She swore angrily, surprising Ino and the rest with her unusual lack of modesty, and shoved the phone back to Ino. "S'not picking up…someone stole it…" she grumbled.

"S'not like you can't afford a new one, right?" TenTen asked nonchalantly.

"Well…no…but I had all your numbers in there…and my _Mom_ had gotten me that…so…" Sakura looked lost in thought. She suddenly brightened. "At least I have my credit card and some change with me!" She patted her pocket just to make sure and brightened even more when the pocket made shingling noises.

Hinata giggled and said shyly, her usual composure and meekness returning, "Can we go shopping now?"

Sakura wiped her eyes with her hands, forgetting about Sasuke and Ino-clone and Naruto for the moment, and said, "'Kay. I'll just tell my Mom later,"

Ino got up, shot a concerned look to Temari, because no one could forget something _that _fast other than Sakura Haruno, and reached for her shoulder bag. "'Kay."

Choji and Gaara got dragged after them and for the next five hours, forced to hold their belongings while they tried on new things. Gaara would've retaliated but Temari had given him a small lecture about 'helping other people' and he liked her, so he didn't hit anyone. For now.

Choji hated the whole idea of buying useless fabric and would've fought back too, if Sakura hadn't promised a trip to _EYCE_'S later. He loved their Korean barbeque flavoured ice-cream.

When the shopping spree and trip to _EYCE_ was over, Sakura borrowed ten dollars off TenTen and took the subway home, tired but satisfied as she carried ten bag's worth of clothes that would make Uzumaki drool like…Choji in South Korea.

**Shikamaru's House, 5:47 PM**

As soon as Naruto had arrived at Shikamaru's house, Mr. and Mrs. Nara had forced him to join in their Saturday photo op. He had to _smile _for ten minutes while the Naras' had a little 'argument' about where the 'on-off' button was on the camera. Shikamaru expertly ignored them and continued to play with Hitachi, who was getting to look like Shikamaru,

As soon as the roll of film was finished, Naruto and Shikamaru, Hitachi in tow, escaped. They ran up the stairs and hid in Hitachi's room. Four hours, six games of poker and three rounds of Candyland later, Naruto escaped broke and Shikamaru escaped rich.

They sat in Shikamaru's room, Naruto on the bed, Shikamaru on his chaise by the window, and Naruto told Shikamaru about what happened. Shikamaru listened didn't interrupt until Naruto was done.

Finally, leaning on the cool window, Shikamaru said, "Where's her bag?"

"Hitachi's room," Naruto absently traced Shikamaru's bedspread, duckies and bears, and hummed the old Fall Out Boy song, Sakura and he had hummed together.

Shikamaru got it, came back, threw a pillow at Naruto for sounding so damn _stupid _and sat down on his comfy, leather chaise. "I've seen this one before…"

Naruto, still angry about the pillow, snapped, "So? S'not like I care!"

Shikamaru barely looked up and said to Sakura's mobile, "It's nice, her mobile."

Naruto threw the bag at him.

* * *

**Two chapters. Nice, Lex. Nice.**


	27. Ladles, Explanations and Meetings

**Disclaimer: Nooo. I don't own Naruto's hawtie body.

* * *

**

Sakura's House, 11:08 PM

"_Mom_! Open the door, already!" Sakura pounded the door with a ladle in a desperate attempt to try and force her mother out of her locked bedroom.

No answer.

"Ugh, _mom_!" Sakura high-kicked the door out of sheer anger and threw the ladle on the ground, narrowly missing Gaara's feet. Sakura never liked being ignored. It was hurtful, to say the least, and deeply annoying when no one listened to what important stuff you had to say.

Choji stood stonily behind Sakura, gripping her pajamas tightly while Gaara sucked on his thumb, occasionally sniffling. Now and then he would knock on the door, but, in contrast to his usual behavior, it would be a _light _and _gentle _knock. Not like his usual style which included doing everything insistently and aggressively.

Their Uncle Jiraiya, Tsunade's 'brother', watched Sakura bang the door impatiently and shook his head helplessly. "Sakura, I, uh -" He twiddled his thumbs, very à la Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura ignored him and continued banging on the door. "Mot_her_! What's _wrong_?! Come _out_ already! _Please_! What's the matter, Mom?!"

Still, no answer.

Giving up, Sakura lowered herself onto the stain-covered Persian carpet and sat cross-legged. Gaara, Choji and Jiraiya followed suit. They always did whatever Sakura told them to, as though she were 'Boss' Tsunade herself. Some said it was because of fear. Choji and Jiraiya agreed. Gaara kicked the people who said that.

"Mom – I know you can here me, so don't act – we four will sit here for the whole night, and day, if we have to, if you don't come out," Sakura called out.

Seeing no immediate result, Sakura added, "And Uncle Jiraiya and Choji will sing campfire songs like they did last holiday."

The bedroom door banged open and out came a teary, depressed-dressed and harassed-looking Tsunade Haruno. "No! Please! I beg you, don't!" Her sweater hung off one shoulder and her shorts, which interestedly looked like Sakura's, were loose and to her knees.

Jiraiya and Choji knocked outstretched fists while Gaara smiled slightly, revealing his gap-tooth. Sakura grinned sunnily at her mother and got up, dusting off her pajamas with her hands. "Mother, if you don't want to hear Choji and Uncle's _dulcet _sounds, please tell us what's wrong."

Tsunade observed her daughter critically before turning her back to them and saying, rather haughtily, "Sakura Haruno. Basement, now."

The males exchanged a _look_ while Sakura made a confused. "Huh?"

"Basement. Now."

Sakura looked at her brothers and Uncle but all they did was shrug feebly. Sighing, she complied. Even though, she knew no one was allowed in it since Gaara threw a silent temper-tantrum and threw paint all over the walls, causing the entire house to smell like drugs. The smell was still there even though it happened last Christmas.

Going down the carpeted stairs, Sakura visibly brightened. Christmas was just two months away! _Yay_! She thought, _presents_!

Sakura was a very materialistic teenager.

After going into the spacious kitchen, opening a side door that creaked when opened, stepping onto the first rung of staircase, Sakura winced. The step creaked too. Or reeked. Both, actually.

Feeling around for the light switch, her hand came across severe dust bunnies, and rabbits, several deceased insects and ugly green mold. "Argh!" She shrieked before jumping back into the light and slamming the door. Racing towards the sink, Sakura scrubbed her hand with water and soap as though it was holy water.

Tsunade watched her from the doorway, a small smile on her face. "I did the exact same thing today."

Jumping slightly, Sakura hurriedly twisted the tap, stopping the water flow and turned around. "Hmmm?"

"Listen, Sakura, about today…I -" Tsunade stopped. She sat down on one of the nearby stools and patted another one, indicating that Sakura should sit down and that this was going to be a _looooooong _talk.

Sakura sighed softly but complied anyway. Partly because she was scared of her mother but mostly because the stool, like nearly everything in her house, was clean.

"I cried like a banshee today because…well…" Tsunade started explaining.

* * *

**Hinata's Study-room, Same Time**

Hinata zipped open her pencil case, picked out a pen at random and turned a fresh page in her journal. Her journal was the one place where she could be herself. No Naruto, no Sakura, no step-mother. Just herself.

Pen poised, she began to pour her heart out.

_Hey again. Just a quickie before bed._

_Here's the latest: Naruto seems to be ignoring me. Sakura's being very weird and the Witch is trying to feed me meatloaf. I don't even __like__ meatloaf! __**She**__ says its organic but, -insert snort here-, I've never believe her. Who __would__? She uses obsessive make-up and speaks French! Exactly like in the movies where the step-mom is a b….! I still can't say the word, I'm such a wimp._

_Ugh, why does Naruto ignore me? I __kissed __him a few days ago but – wait, Dad's calling._

Hinata put a 'x' at the end of her sentence, a reminder for later, and shut the book, throwing it in her desk drawer. She adjusted her bathrobe, unwrapped the towel off her now-dry hair and hurried downstairs.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata winced as she flew past the staff, her Dad did not sound happy. He rarely used her full name, only when he wanted to yell at her for spending too much money, being to open about her life or her music being loud.

She landed lightly on the cream carpet, walked over to she tapped the honey-coloured wooden door gently and waited, hands twiddling.

"Enter," her father's elegant voice spoke.

Opening the door quietly, Hinata stepped in the spacious room. "Yes, Dad?"

Her father looked up from his newspaper, often used as a prop, and looked at her severely from his specs. "Hinata, what's this about getting the Uzumaki boy a car?"

Hinata looked up, confused and crossed her arms. "Um…Father? You let me. I asked you and you said yes."

"Yes but you didn't tell me it was _Naruto Uzumaki_…" her father continued speaking.

"…I did," Hinata said softly, looking at her feet.

"…I just heard that his parents are divorced, he kissed Tsunade Haruno's daughter last week, a Yamanaka brood today and got beaten up by children," The older man looked down at his paper after uttering the word 'kissed'. It was kind of embarrassing for him to say it out loud.

"…what?"

Her father looked at her again, carefully, this time. "You didn't know?"

"I…I knew about the children thing and the Ino…but…not about Sakura and him…" Hinata looked pale, her voice unnaturally weak.

"Ah. Well. Now you do," he muttered and then cleared his throat. "Hina, please. Don't…'go' for Uzumaki. He's not good enough for a Hyuuga. I mean, for _my _Hyuuga."

Before Hinata could respond to this touching, and rare, statement the door opened with a click. It was LeAnna. She stepped in lightly and touched Hinata's arm with the utmost tenderness. She whispered, "Naruto's by your window, throwing rocks. Go outside and meet him," in Hinata's ear before walking over to her husband to distract him.

Hinata's father looked up angrily until LeAnna sat on his lap, facing Hinata. She winked while Hinata stood, slightly shocked.

"Go," LeAnna mouthed.

"Thanks," Hinata shyly mouthed back. Before another word could be mouthed, Hinata took her chance at temporary freedom. She ran to the open door and stopped.

Naruto stood there, unsmiling, an indescribable glint in his eyes. His hair was wet, his oxford sodden and his boots soaked. He was staring at the ground, the expression normally associated with emo, on his tanned visage.

He looked utterly irresistible.

"Hi," Hinata leaned on the door for support. _I think I forgot to breathe._

"Hey," Naruto stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked evenly, a terrifying idea already half-formed in her mind.

"Yeah," Naruto took a step backwards. "Um…outside?"

"'Kay." Hinata stepped onto the grass outside, despite the torrent, hammering, pounding downpour.

* * *

...I like Hinata now. But only in Troublesome High.

Squee.


	28. Math Sucks, Nature Talks and Glass Shard

Heyhey, people! I update! During exams! Heyhey!

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh, I'm way too good for this. I own Naruto :D **

I need eight more words. Ha ha ha.

* * *

**-**

**Hinata's House; 12:32 PM; Next Day**

**-**

Hinata ripped up the last page from her diary and burnt it in the room's fireplace. Her eyes reflected the smouldering fire but she did not cry. Not even once.

As the ashes curled up and died, Hinata looked away. The ashes seemed like a good analogy of her current love life.

_I hate you Naruto. _

**-**

**Sakura's House; 12: 34 PM**

**-**

Sakura ran her hands through her hair, making it stand on end. And with a pencil in her mouth and hair, a cookie dripping milk in her right hand and a left hand poised over a calculator, she looked downright crazy.

"_Mom!_" Sakura cried towards the living room direction.

"I'm sorry, honey, but, _please_!" She called back, her bright hair still visible amongst the brilliant yellow walls.

"_Mom_! I have no bloody idea about how to solve this! Math _sucks_!"

Tsunade sighed and adjusted the last ornament on the mahogany shelf. Shuffling into the dining room/kitchen, she peeked at Sakura's undone homework and gave an almost-inaudible gasp.

"See?" Sakura's voice seethed with smugness.

"Sakura, shut up." Her mother sniffed before calling Jiraiya down to help out Sakura. He called back that he was busy learning how to fly.

It was as though last night never happened.

-

**Neji's House; Same time**

**-**

"TenTen, pick up!" Neji commanded his mobile, pacing nervously around his bedroom.

_Ring, ring._

"TenTen!" Once more he tried ordering. He even pointed at it with his other hand.

_Ring, ri –_

"Hello?"

"Pick up, TenTen!" He shouted.

"Um, Neji? I did." She giggled slightly. He could just picture her on the phone, one hand on her table, the other on her waist.

"It's not a laughing matter!" Said a miffed Neji. No matter how much he enjoyed the sound of her laughter, he _detested_ to be laughed at.

TenTen sobered and answered, "What do you want Neji?"

With no warmth in her, usually cheerful, voice, Neji sighed. "Can we meet?"

"I'm busy," TenTen said automatically but Neji knew her long enough to know her ultra-weak spots.

"We can go for a walk, you know. And just aimlessly stroll around, doing nothing. Except maybe enjoying the _autumn_ nature, the birds flying around, random children throwing Frisbees at _my_ head…"

He heard her sigh in pleasure. She loved nature. Almost as much as fighting and feminism. And the sight of Neji getting beaten up by little kids. And Neji knew this shameful secret and exploited it at any chance.

"Um…but…uh, _okay_!" She suddenly broke her resolve and said yes. Neji and autumn were just too hard for TenTen to resist.

Neji chuckled smugly and said, "And wear a dress," before hanging up, grinning like mad.

"Wha - ?" TenTen stared at her phone.

-

**Naruto's House; Same Time**

**-**

"_Naruto_!"

"Ugh, _Mom_, I'm _trying_ to kill someone here!"

"No, _no_ violence in my house, Mr. Uzumaki! And you, _too_, Mr. Uchiha!"

"But, _Mom_!" "Mrs. U!"

"No buts, Naruto Uzumaki!" A sudden beep stopped Kushina during mid-rant. "Oh no! The pie!" She hurried towards the kitchen.

Naruto and Sasuke stood seething each other, hands having already leaving their respective throats.

"You _idiot_, you had a chance with that shy girl. Yet you blew it." Sasuke straightened up, fixing his shirt as he did so.

"Shut up, _Farquad, _I didn't 'blow' it. I just told her all about _you_ and Sakura." Naruto hissed back, adjusting his watch, already half cracked.

Sasuke 'hn-ed' and fell back, landing on top of the sofa's cushions. Naruto sat across from him and glared at him intently.

"Do you enjoy making Karin do your dirty work?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I think I do," Sasuke shot back.

"That Ino trick was stupid. Sakura saw through that."

"She still _cried_, didn't she?" Sasuke retorted spitefully.

"Shut up, scumbag and lemme finish; aren't you done with hurting Sakura, yet?"

"No," Sasuke suddenly got up and kicked the glass table. "_She_ broke up with me! _She_ defied me! _She_ overpowered me! _No one_ overpowers me! I'll _kill_ her!" Sasuke's normally-handsome face suddenly twisted into something hideous.

Naruto studied the table before taking a step back. "Mom, did you get that?"

Kushina walked in the room, carrying a tape recorder. "Yes, honey, I did. I think the Happy Sunshine Home's authorities would love to get their hands on this. One of the Ultimate Uchihas, reduced to a psychiatrist ward. Tsk, tsk, Sasuke,"

Sasuke, for the first time in his life, gasped and then abruptly broke the glass table with a quick flick of his leg. Kushina cursed; it was expensive, while it lasted.

Jumping on the couches, Sasuke escaped Naruto's grab and Kushina's outstretched leg. "No!" he hissed before running out of the house.

Naruto and his mother watched, through the glass window, Sasuke sprint into his car and talk rapidly into his mobile. Swerving out of their driveway, he hung up and then sped out of the street.

Kushina sighed and let the curtain she had been holding away from the window fall. It landed with a swoosh and Naruto jumped at the sudden noise.

Smiling slightly, Naruto helped his mother clean up the glass shards and throwing them away.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Yep, I'm tying all the loose ends together now.

Uh-huh, you hear - I mean, _read_ me. I'm officially announcing that I'm going to end Troublesome High before August 12.

August 12 being "HOLY SHI - WHAT! PANIC AT THE DISCO IN HK! LIVE! OMGOMGOMG!"

Yup. PATD COMING TO HK! HOLY SHI - WHAT!

**Disclaimer #2: The real one, dudes. I don't own Naruto. And 'heyhey' is credited to Hans. That is all. BEEP.**

Exams suck. Laytah.


End file.
